


Our Twisted Future - Lockdown

by Davie232



Series: Our Twisted Future [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Junko being a troll, Makoto and Kyoko let their class fall, Makoto being a little shit, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Class 78 are safely secured within the old school as despair begins to spread across the world. The class think they are safe. But unknown to them they have the founding members of the Ultimate Despair with them. Read as Makoto and Kyoko turn a blind eye to Junko's actions that will lead to The Killing Game and doom Class 78 a year from now.





	1. Truth or Dare

A week had passed since Class 78, Junko, Mukuro and Jin had locked themselves within the old school building. Some people found it easier than others to be locked in the old school building while their friends and family were outside fighting the despair.

However, Makoto didn’t rely on his classmates for comfort. He relied on Kyoko while he had Junko and Mukuro at his side if he needs them. He felt terrible that he was leaving his parents to die in a soon to be a wasteland. But he knew it was for the best. They wouldn’t understand him. Not now, anyway.

After a week of being locked inside the school, each student sat up camp in different areas around the school. Byakuya and Toko spent their time in the library. Aoi was in the pool most days. Mondo and Sakura were in the training room, maintaining their physical build.

Hufumi spent his time in the art department with Celestia joining him drinking tea. Chihiro spent his time in the computer room. Sayaka and Leon spent their time in the music room. Hiro and Taka walked around the school. Hiro was telling everyone false futures with his crystal ball. While Taka ensured everything was going smoothly and peace was kept intact.

Makoto and Kyoko kept their distance from their classmates most of the time. But they do get involved in some activities to ensure their classmates don’t get on their backs. Junko and Mukuro hung about with Makoto and Kyoko, and they didn’t get involved with the class. The quad often spends its time in the secret room on the second floor.

Lastly, Jin would spend his days in the office.

Because the class was split up and covered all of the school, they all agreed to have breakfast and dinner with each other.

Makoto was walking through the hallways. He stopped and looked at the windows that were covered with metal plates so nothing could get in or out. Even though a week has passed, he wished to see what the outside world was like and how much was destroyed by Junko’s despair.

“Hey Makoto,” said a female voice.

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and saw Sayaka and Leon walking towards him.

“Hello, you two,” he said. “Going to the music room, are we?”

“Yes,” Sayaka nodded. “Kuwata has gotten really good at playing the guitar, while I keep my voice in good shape.”

“I don’t see the point,” Makoto replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Kuwata is fine. He is learning a new thing while you Maizono? We might be in here for years, and your first goal won’t be to sing. But to spread hope and help others.”

“Hey Naegi there is nothing wrong with Maizono singing,” Leon said. “Her singing will give people hope.”

“I guess you and Maizono can set up your own band then,” Makoto smiled. “Maybe you can get Ibuki Mioda to join you. Providing she can survive the chaos outside.”

“Who?” Leon asked.

“Ibuki Mioda was in the year above us. She was in Class 77B, and she was the Ultimate Light Music Player,” Sayaka answered.

“Sweet,” Leon said. “Maybe the three of us can bring hope to the world with our music.”

“Why music?” Makoto asked. “Your talent isn't even tied to music.”

“Yeah, I know. But I always played the electric guitar, and my goal was to lead a band. But my skills are crap.”

“More power to you,” Makoto replied. “So what would be your talent then?”

“Ulitmate Musician or something along those lines,” Leon said.

**“Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please,**” Jin said over the tannoy. **“Can everyone please report to the cafeteria. I have some news from the outside world I wish to share with all of you.”**

“Outside, huh?” Makoto said. “Maybe the despair is over?”

“Doubt it,” Leon replied.

“Come on, you two let's go,” Sayaka said.

The trio travelled downstairs and headed for the cafeteria. Makoto saw Kyoko with Junko and Mukuro, and he wanted over to them.

A ping of jealousy shot through Sayaka’s body when she saw Makoto standing close to the three women. She hated it that she wasn’t part of Makoto’s group.

“So is that you trying to coo Maizono in your little harem?” Junko joked.

“Harem?” Makoto said stunned.

“Well yeah you have two beautiful women and Muku standing beside you,” Junko said grinning. “I thought you would be hungry for more women.”

“Yeah right,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. “Kyoko is my Queen. If I did have a harem you would be licking my shoes,” he joked

“If Junko is licking your shoes,” Kyoko said. “I would hate to see what you would have Maizono do.”

“What about me?” Mukuro asked.

“You would be my personal sledgehammer. You would defeat all my enemy,” Makoto answered.

Mukuro nodded in approval.

“As if I would lick your shoes!” Junko said, annoyed.

Everyone else had arrived with Jin the being the last person coming into the room.

“Alright, I have spoken to some people outside with our radio coms,” Jin said. “It’s bad news. I’m sorry to say.”

“How bad are things outside Headmaster?” Aoi asked.

“The whole world is at war Hope vs Despair. It appears that we might be in here for a long time,” Jin answered. “I have also learned something horrible, as well. It’s a rumour so far. But Class 77B the class above you. Are dubbing themselves as the Ulitmate Despair.”

The whole class broke into a gasp and started to talk among themselves.

“How can it be a rumour Headmaster?” Makoto asked. “Surely the people who you are talking to. Wouldn’t give you rumours. But straight hard facts to give us hope and not false hope.”

“I agree with you there, Naegi. But from my understanding is that a bomb went off in Class 77B and everyone was thought to be dead. But my informers have told me that they have seen different class members floating about causing despair.”

“Then it can’t be a rumour then,” Byakuya said. “If your informer has seen them. Then Class 77B are alive and are the cause of all this mess!”

“I refuse to believe those rumours,” Aoi said concerned. “I have trained with Owari, and she wouldn’t hurt a soul. There must be people who are dressing up like them.”

“There is also something else I want to say,” Jin said. “I’ve been told that the Kingdom of Novoselic has launch attacks on different countries. Rumours are that Sonia Nevermind from Class 77B is leading the attacks.”

“The Ulitmate Princess,” Byakuya said. “Well, if she is leading the attacks. Then I think it’s safe to say that those rumours are true and it appears that they fake their own deaths to get an early sneak attack on the world.”

“But why I don’t understand,” Aoi said sadly. “What would cause Owari and her class to fall to despair?”

“The civil unrest, maybe?” Leon said. “I mean it was getting pretty bad around the world and maybe Class 77B had enough and snapped to become evil people.”

“Headmaster who have you been talking to?” Makoto asked.

“I’ve been talking to a person called Kazuo Tengen,” Jin asked. “He was the Headmaster of this school before me. He is currently in the middle of building an organization to tackle the threat of despair.”

“Organization?” Byakuya said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Jin nodded. “It is called the Future Foundation.”

“Lame!” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “Why not call it the Hope Foundation?”

“I think future sounds better,” Mondo said. “Plus it would make sense they are fighting for a better future.”

“Well, in any case,” Jin said. “That’s all I have right now. If I receive more news, I will get all you here straight away.”

Jin left the cafeteria, leaving the class to think about what they have just learned.

“I can’t believe the year above us are the ones behind this,” Hiro said.

“It’s not true!... It can’t be!” Aoi said with a tear running down her cheek. “Owari wouldn’t do anything like this. She always enjoyed training and eating.”

“Well the Headmaster never mentioned her name, so maybe she hasn’t been caught up in this mess,” Sayaka said.

“I fear we need to be prepared for the worse,” Celestia said. “I’m not liking what I’m hearing.”

“They must have a leader,” Byakuya said. “There is no way that a random class can simply turn bad.”

“You saying someone convinced them to do this?” Mondo asked.

“Of course,” Byakuya replied.

“It’s Maizono!” Junko said.

“What!” Sayaka replied horrified.

“It’s totally her, and I’ve got information to back it up with!”

“Go on?” Byakuya said.

“Well it’s pretty much clear at this point Maizono has an unhealthy crush on Naegi right? So what better way to keep an eye on him? Cause the world to go bonkers and have Naegi and the lady herself trapped in a school. So she can watch him forever until we get out of here. Plus she would have musical ties with that girl from Class 77B.”

Sayaka became pale. She couldn’t believe Junko was turning the screw and making herself look bad.

“Yeah I’m not buying it,” Mondo said. “Ever since we heard about Naegi and Kirigiri’s past. Maizono has taken a massive back step on her crush on Naegi. She put her feelings aside to help Kirigiri. Plus, despite her faults. Maizono is a good person and who loves singing. I doubt she would have a class turn bad and cause chaos so she could stay close to Naegi. It’s not her.”

“I agree with my bro here,” Taka said. “Maizono is a good person who loves to sing. Plus she does have a band. I doubt she would have their lives thrown away for a selfish reason.”

Sayaka let out a sigh. She was glad the class knew her very well. The thought of her bandmates surviving in that horrible wasteland outside was making her feel sick. The first thing she will be doing when she leaves the school is searching for her bandmates.

“Would it not be a part of a bigger plan, though?” Makoto said.

“What do you mean?” Byakuya asked.

“If Maizono was behind everything. Then she would be the only singer alive correct? That would mean. Everybody who has survived would have no choice but to listen to Maizono sing because she is the only singer around. I don’t know you guys. But that’s a quick way to earn a fortune.”

“I would never do such a thing!” Sayaka said in anger. “Why would you said such a nasty thing?”

“Because I can,” Makoto said, annoyed. “If you can have an overbearing crush on me. Then I’m allowed to speak my mind on my thoughts about you.”

“So you think I’m this secret leader of the Ulitmate Despair and I caused a class to go bad. Attack the world So I can be the only singer left to get rich?”

“Nah your heart is in a good place. I’m merely speaking aloud that all.”

“Then keep your thoughts to yourself! You are so clearly wrong!” Sayaka said in anger. “You’re trying to derail the good vibe we have here.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “It’s not my intention to derail the vibe. If my thoughts are considered harmful, and I’m not allowed to speak my mind. Then I will just stay away from you guys until we can get out of here.”

Makoto stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

“I find it interesting how you never had a pop at Enoshima,” Kyoko said. “But as soon as Makoto spoke. You were right on him like a wild beast Maizono.”

“What Enoshima says is pure rubbish! It’s a dig at my crush on Naegi nothing more. But Naegi’s words? I will not allow your boyfriend to think of me as a money-grabbing bitch!”

“Calm down, Maizono,” Sakura said firmly. “Nobody thinks of you in that light. You’re letting him get to you.”

Sayaka took a big breath and shook her head. “You’re right Ogami. Sorry, there are things that I can accept about my self. But money-grabbing isn’t one of them.”

“So you can accept that you’re a Naegi grabbing bitch?” Junko giggled.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sayaka said in anger.

“Looks like I touched a nerve there,” Junko smirked.

“Enoshima enough!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Fine,” Junko sighed, not happy. She looked across the class and looked at Celestia. “Sup, Tenko Yasuhiro.”

“Excuse me?” Celestia said, clearly annoyed.

“That is your name, isn’t it?” Junko said. “Tenko Yasuhiro and not this silly Celestia Ludenberg.”

“I would prefer if you called me Celestia or Ludenberg,” Celestia said coldly.

“Yasuhiro it is,” Junko grinned. She stood up and left the cafeteria with Mukuro following her like a loyal dog.

Everyone turned their eyes on Kyoko, and she didn’t flinch or show any weakness.

“Kirigiri,” Sayaka said softly. “How are you friends with Enoshima? What is so bad about us that makes you think that she all of people makes a better friend than us?”

“I’m sure we covered this last week. On the first day of the lockdown,” Kyoko replied. “I don’t see the problem. She gets under your skin like all of you did with Makoto and me.”

“But we were only trying to help you,” Aoi said. “Enoshima is taking shots on purpose.”

“And?” Kyoko said uncaringly.

“I think allowing her to stay in this school was a bad idea. I think she can derail this class sprit.”

“Oh, how nice of you Hina. You are pretty much saying. Enoshima should be outside trying to survive in a war zone!”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Stop twisting her words Kirigiri!” Byakuya said firmly.

“Guys calm down,” Chihiro said.

Kyoko had heard enough. She stood up and left the cafeteria without saying a single word.

“It’s going to be a long year,” Hifumi said.

“A year?” Toko said, surprised. “You a-are hopeful.”

“I don’t understand,” Sakura said calmly. “I know we spoke about this last week. But I simply don’t understand why Naegi and Kirigiri would be friends with someone who likes to annoy people.”

“Yeah,” Mondo replied. “You’d think Enoshima would have taken shots at Naegi and Kirigiri at least a few times.”

“I think Lady Celestia was correct on something she said last week,” Hifumi said.

“Which is?” Byakuya asked.

“Naegi and Kirigiri are a lot closer to Enoshima and her sister than they let on.”

“Do you think they are on first name bases?” Aoi asked.

“Privately yes, but publicly no,” Celestia replied.

“Whatever the case is. I ask everyone to remain calm and not let Enoshima get in our skins,” Sakura said. “If not, I fear she will be the death of us.”

“Why d-do you say t-that?” Toko said, concerned.

“Because we are stuck in here and that alone will get to people the longer we are in here. I know we have agreed to live in here for our safety. But do any of us want to stay in here for a year? Two years? Maybe three years? The answer is no. I feel like one of us could snap if Enoshima pokes at us too much.”

“Sakura we are not like that,” Aoi said. “We are good friends since we all know Enoshima likes to annoy people. We can simply ignore her.”

“Some people react differently to others Hina,” Byakuya said. “I think we should keep an eye on not only Enoshima but her sister, Naegi and Kirigiri too.”

“Agreed!” Taka said. “Alright, let’s dismiss ourselves and go back to whatever we were doing.”

Fifth floor

Makoto was in the classroom that the Student Council Killing Game took place. Even though he was in this room last week, he still felt odd that he was standing in a room that started a twisted and dark path for himself and Kyoko.

These students died for a good cause and one that would ensure everlasting peace. Would people see it from his and Kyoko’s point of view? Most likely not.

“Still taking it all in?” Said a female voice.

Makoto turned around and saw Kyoko leaning at the frame of the door.

“Yes, I was,” he replied. “It still feels odd.”

“I understand the feeling,” she replied. Kyoko walked in and stood by her man’s side. “I still can’t believe they never cleaned this room up.”

“I think just shows that this building was never intended ever to be used again. After the new school building was built.”

“Do you think it was fate?” Kyoko asked.

“Fate?” Makoto replied, confused.

“Yes, maybe we were always meant to see this room. Perhaps this room is a reflection of us?”

“A bloody mess?” Makoto said. “I guess I can see where you are coming from.”

“A bloody mess with a dark history behind it,” she said softly. “Anyway, I must say you got under Maizono’s skin in a delightful way. She was not happy after you left the cafeteria.”

“Yeah consider it payback for the way she and the others tried to stick their noses into our life,” Makoto said emotionless. “I know we both said let’s be civil with the others. But when Junko turned the screw on Maizono. I couldn’t help but join in.”

“Don’t worry I was having a go as well,” Kyoko said warmly. “Hina is starting to think that allowing Enoshima into this place was a bad idea. But I twisted her owns to make her sound heartless.”

Makoto began to chuckle. “Oh my, you are one twisted, sexy lady.”

Kyoko began to giggle. She stepped in front of Makoto and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

“I love you so much!” Makoto said. He grabbed her bum cheeks and gave them a good feel. “Your ass is perfect!”

“Why thank you,” Kyoko said happily. “Your ass is not too shabby as well.”

Makoto slowly pushed Kyoko forward until her bum hurt a desk. She sat on the desk and wrapped her legs around Makoto’s bum, and they kissed again.

“Now this is what I call the good shit!” Said a female voice.

The pair stopped kissing, and they looked over towards the door frame to see Junko leaning against the frame, smiling.

“Enjoying the show are we Junko?” Kyoko asked as raised her hand and pulled Makoto’s face back to her, and they kissed again.

“You bet I am,” Junko giggled. “It’s rare to see two passionate lovers kissing in a room where a bunch of students died.”

The couple ignored the Junko’s words and continued to kiss.

“Can I get a kiss?” Junko asked.

“If you want one then you know where we are?” Makoto said.

Junko grinned, and she walked over to the pair. Kyoko unwrapped her legs and arms from her lover’s body so he could turn to face Junko.

Makoto raised his hand and held Junko’s cheek. He leaned in, and the pair kissed with their tounges dancing in each other’s mouths.

Kyoko watched on, and she was slightly jealous that Makoto wasn’t kissing her right now.

The pair ended the kiss.

“Well Sweetheart, I must say that was the best kiss yet. So tender and loving,” Junko blushed.

“Are you blushing?” Kyoko giggled.

“Yeah yeah,” Junko said, waving her hand. “Now it’s your time Babe.”

“I’m waiting for the Despair Queen to make the first move,” Kyoko said seductively.

Junko smirked, and she moved closer to Kyoko. The former leaned over with Kyoko wrapping her legs around Junko’s bum and wrapping her arms around Junko’s neck.

“You’re not escaping until you give me your best kiss,” Kyoko said softly.

“Your wish is my command,” Junko replied as she kissed Kyoko on the lips.

Makoto looked on, unable to look away. The sight he was seeing was hot.

“I still can’t believe my girlfriend is kissing a woman. I’m a lucky guy,” he said.

The two women let out a small laugh.

“Well Sweetheart, you are the Ultimate Lucky Student after all,” Junko said, looking in Kyoko’s eyes. “Keep watching Sweetheart. Babe and I will give you one sexy kiss to watch.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Makoto said, upset. “Kyoko is getting two kisses while I only got one!”

Both women began to laugh.

“Look what you have done to my boyfriend,” Kyoko smiled. “You have turned him into a jealous kissing slut.”

“Hey, don’t blame me, Babe,” Junko giggled. “It’s your fault!”

The two women went back to their kiss, and it was slow and passionate. Makoto’s were glued to the amazing sight, and he was indeed the Ulitmate Lucky Student.

The two women finished their kiss.

“Amazing Babe!” Junko giggled. “Now, do you mind letting go of me? I think Sweetheart should be the one your grabbing.”

Kyoko unwrapped her arms and legs from Junko, allowing the latter to step away. Makoto moved back into position and Kyoko wrapped her legs and arms around her lover, and the two kissed again.

“So fucking hot!” Junko said drooling.

Kyoko whispered something into Makoto’s ear, and he began to smile. Kyoko unwrapped herself from Makoto, and she stood up and held his hand.

“Makoto and I will be spending time together. I don’t wish for us to be disturb,” Kyoko said.

Junko began to grin. “I know what you two are going do. Sweetheart fuck Babe good will ya!”

Makoto began to blush as he and Kyoko walked out of the room.

“Oh Sweetheart, Babe,” Junko said, touching her lips. “I fucking love you two! You two are awesome friends. My killing game will be the last bit of fun I will have before I leave everything to you two. Speaking of which I better get back to planning. Hmm, I wonder when the best time will be to tell the lovely couple of my grand plan?”

A week later

Makoto was swimming in the pool alone with Mukuro leaning against a wall watching him. Junko had ordered Mukuro to be with Makoto or Kyoko as she was busy doing something. Kyoko was in her dorm room, reading a book and wished not to be disturbed.

This left Mukuro to hang about with Makoto. The latter tried to get former into the water. But the Ultimate Solider said no.

Mukuro watched her Master swim back and forth, and she had to admit. She was impressed with his upper body. She had once seen it before. However, that time his upper body was covered in bruises thanks to his fight with Yasuke Matsuda.

But seeing Makoto’s body here all pristine and undamaged. It was hard for Mukuro not to look at her Master’s body. She was confident that Junko would be the same. Mukuro was 100% sure that if the Ultimate Idol was here. She would drool.

Mukuro was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Chihiro walking into the room with a camera in his hand.

“Hey Ikusaba,” Chihiro said nervously. Her presence scared him, which ironically considering. Mukuro has been the quietest person in the building and hasn’t made any digs at anyone.

“Hi, Fujisaki,” Mukuro answered emotionless. She had all assessed all the people in here and quickly came to the conclusion that Fujisaki was no threat to her, Junko, Master or Mistress. She could defeat the whole class with ease apart from one person that was Sakura. Her knowledge of martial arts and overall size would prove troublesome.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the Ulitmate programmer said. “But I want to ask you and Naegi something.”

“Me?” Mukuro said, shocked.

“Yeah,” Chihiro smiled. “I wanted to know if you would like to get to your photo taken with the class?”

“Why?” Mukuro said, narrowing her eyes.

“Well…umm…I thought it would be nice to have memories,” Chihiro replied. “I know you and your sister aren’t part of this class. But I want to make you two feel very welcome and become a part of our class.”

At this point, Makoto saw Chihiro and Mukuro talking. He swam over to the pair and got out of the pool. Mukuro quickly handed her Master a towel.

“Hey Fujisaki,” Makoto said warmly as he dried himself. “What is with the camera?”

“Hey Naegi, I was in the middle of asking Ikusaba if it was ok if I took photos of her,” Chihiro replied.

“Hmm, sounds like a creepy stalker would say,” Makoto joked.

“Oh, no!” Chihiro said in a panic. “It’s nothing like that! I wanted to keep memories of you guys. I know Ikusaba or her sister is not part of our class. But to me, I want them to be and make them feel welcome. Plus, once we leave this place. I want to show people how strong our hope is.”

“What?” Makoto said, raising an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem?” Chihiro said nervously.

Makoto shook his head and said nothing.

“Fujisaki,” Mukuro said. “Your plan will backfire. If you people will get hope just by looking at some photos.”

“Wait, how?” Chihiro asked, confused.

“People are dying outside getting torn apart by the despair, and you think showing people who have been through hell I may add of us having fun in the swimming pool not giving a care to what is happening outside?”

Chihiro didn’t know how to respond, and he put his head down.

“That was rather blunt Ikusaba,” Makoto said firmly. “Sorry about Fujisaki,” he sighed. “Kyoko and I are trying to work on Ikusaba’s social skills.”

“You thought my idea was dumb and that’s why you didn’t say anything,” Chihiro said sadly.

“It wasn’t dumb, but it was ill-thought off,” Makoto replied. “I don’t think people who have been fighting a war. Would be happy to see young adults all happy and not aiding the war against despair. As for the photo’s themselves. I would be ok if you took photos of me.”

Chihiro’s head shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah sure, I don’t see the harm in it. You can take one of Ikusaba and me right now.”

“Mas…Naegi I do not approve of this!” Mukuro said alarmed.

“Stop being such an anti-social person,” Makoto groaned. “Smile for the camera, and that is an order Ulitmate Solider!”

Mukuro knew she couldn’t disobey and she sighed in defeat. She looked at Chihiro and did her best to smile. Makoto began to smile, as well.

Chihiro raised his camera and got everything ready. “Right guys see cheese!”

“Cheese,” Makoto said while Mukuro didn’t

Chihiro took the photo and looked at the screen to see the picture. “Ah, that’s a good photo thanks, guys!”

“Can we see?” Makoto asked.

Chihiro handed Makoto the camera. He and Mukuro saw the photo.

“You have a cute smile Ikusaba,” Makoto said warmly. “I think me and Kyoko should teach you how to smile more.”

“Please, no!” Mukuro said, starting to blush. This caused Makoto to start laughing.

Chihiro looked on and wished Makoto acted like this all the time. All smiles and being happy.

Makoto handed the camera back to Chihiro.

“Naegi, Ikusaba we are having a night of truth and dare tonight. I was wondering if you two, Kirigiri and Enoshima wanted to come,” Chihiro asked.

“Sure,” Makoto nodded. “I can’t wait to give Maizono some challenging dares.”

“Like what?” Chihiro asked.

“She has to kiss Hiro!”

Chihiro tried his best not to laugh. “I look forward to that. We will all be in the cafeteria at eight tonight. I will see you guys there.” Chihiro left the room happy that he got a photo.

Makoto folded his arms and looked at Mukuro. “Could you be less blunt next time. You killed Fujisaki hopes and dreams with a few words.”

“I was telling the truth,” Mukuro replied. “I can try and be less blunt next time. But it’s not going to change anything, Master.”

Makoto cringed as he was called master. He dropped his towel and quickly grabbed both of Mukuro’s shoulders and pushed her into the pool. He ran towards the door and waited for Mukuro to resurface.

Mukuro swam up and got her head up above the water to see Makoto at the door.

“That’s what you get for calling me master,” he said and left the room in a hurry.

“See him! I will get revenge my Master, and I will push you into the water. Mark my words!” Mukuro said, annoyed.

Hours later

Class 78 along with Junko and Mukuro were sitting around a round table in the cafeteria with an empty bottle in the middle of the table. Mukuro was seated on the right of Junko, while Kyoko was sitting between Junko and Makoto.

“So who wants to spin the bottle first?” Hufumi said.

“I will do it,” Makoto said. He leaned his hand over the bottle and spun it. After a few seconds, the bottle pointed at Aoi. “So Hina, truth or dare?” Makoto asked.

“Truth,” Aoi smiled.

“Right,” Makoto smirked. “Let see…when was the last time you ate a doughnut?”

“Before we arrived here,” Aoi said blushing. Everybody looked at her clearly, not surprised by her truth. “Come on, guys you know me. I love my doughnuts,” she laughed. It was her turn to spin the bottle. So she leaned over and spun it.

It landed at Byakuya, and he didn’t look impressed. The swimmer who was sitting next to him turned her head towards to face him. “Togami,” Aoi smiled. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” He answered unhappily.

“Have you ever bought a gift for someone?”

“Of course not!” He huffed.

“Wow geez lighten up Togami,” Junko said. “Hina was playing the game.”

“This is stupid,” Byakuya replied. “I can do better things with my time.”

“Bro just spin the bottle and lighten up!” Mondo said.

Byakuya spun the bottle, and it landed on Makoto. “Naegi truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Makoto replied.

Byakuya began to smirk things were going to get interesting. “I dare you to kiss Enoshima.”

“What no way!” Leon said stunned.

Sayaka nearly fell off the chair when she heard Byakuya’s words.

Makoto picked up Junko’s hand, and he kissed it.

“Oh, I feel like royalty,” Junko giggled.

“Done,” Makoto replied, smiling at Byakuya. “You weren’t clear enough Togami.” This got under Byakuya’s skin. Makoto spun the bottle, and it landed on Celestia. “Ludenberg truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Celestia replied.

“Have you and Yamada kissed yet?” Makoto asked.

Celestia's face turned bright red.

“Oh my god, they have!” Aoi chirped.

“We have,” Celestia said weakly. She quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a few seconds, it landed at Kyoko. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kyoko replied.

“Are you on first name terms with Enoshima and Ikusaba”? Celestia asked.

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied.

A swam of jealously rushed over Sayaka. It was confirmed in her mind now that if Kyoko was on first name terms with the two sisters. Then Makoto must be the same. It made her slightly angry that two random people were able to call Makoto by his first name so quickly.

Kyoko spun the bottle, and it landed at Hufumi. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he replied.

“Have you and Ludenberg had sex yet?”

“Yes,” Hufumi replied as his face grew red.

“Oh wow,” Sayaka giggled. “I hope you two aren’t acting like wild animals in the bedroom.”

Hifumi spun the bottle, hoping to get the attention of himself and his fair lady. It landed on Junko. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Junko grinned.

“I dare you to kiss Kirigiri,” Hifumi said. He always wanted to see two girls kiss in front of him.

“No way that is a cool dare,” Hiro said.

Usually, Byakuya would tell him to shut up. But the Ultimate Heir agreed with his idiot classmate on this account. Not he dares mention it out loud of course.

“Sure I’m game. I’m a lady of my word,” Junko replied, smiling. She turned her head left to face Kyoko, and she kissed the detective on the cheek. “Dare completed, sorry Yamada you didn’t say where.”

“Yamada not cool,” Hiro said.

Hifumi left out a sad sigh and put his head down.

“I don’t see why guys enjoy two women kissing,” Aoi said.

“It’s simply a guys thing,” Leon replied.

“My turn!” Junko smiled, and she grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a few spins, it landed at Makoto. “Truth or dare?” She grinned.

Makoto didn’t want to know what kind of dares Junko had planned so chose to play it safe. “Truth.”

“Alright, when was the last time you wet the bed?” Junko asked.

Makoto froze and fully remembered the last time he wet the bed. “Um…it was…5th grade,” he said, embarrassed.

Byakuya began to laugh while everyone was left shocked.

_‘Ok, I wasn’t expecting that answer. But still, I will remember that for future knowledge,’ _Junko thought.

“I never knew that,” Kyoko said shocked.

“Yeah well, it’s not something I wanted my girlfriend to know,” Makoto replied.

“It wouldn’t change my view of you,” she said as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Byakuya took off his glasses to wipe some tears away from his eyes. He certainly enjoyed that one.

Makoto’s eyes landed on Byakuya. “Are you done?”

“Never,” Byakuya smirked. “Still wetting the bed until you were 10 years old. That is priceless.”

“Arsehole!” Makoto muttered under his breath. He grabbed the bottle and give it a spin. It landed at Byakuya. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Byakuya replied. He wanted to test how angry Makoto was at him.

“I dare you to kiss Aoi on the lips passionately,” Makoto smirked.

“What?” Aoi said as her face turned red.

“Naegi, I disapprove of this dare,” Sakura said. “You’re doing this to embarrass Togami but your throwing Aoi into the firing line as well.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with my dare?” Makoto replied. “I think it’s clear to everyone here that the two are closer than they let on to be. Look, they are even sitting beside each other. Plus, I can afford a few people to laugh at my expense, but rich boy took it to far.”

Byakuya shot a glare at Makoto before he looked at Aoi. The two looked at each other and kissed. Much to Byakuya’s horror, Aoi slipped her tongue into his mouth.

“Holy shit there using tongues!” Mondo said stunned.

Leon turned away. He still fancied Aoi, but this was painful for him to watch.

The pair finished kissing, and Byakuya looked annoyed. “Can we not use tongues in front of people please!”

“Why not?” Aoi said, disappointed. “Why is ok when we do it in private?”

“No way!” Chihiro said, shocked. “Are you two dating as well?”

“Yes, we are,” Aoi smiled. “We spoke about it for a while, and we became a couple a few days ago.”

“I can’t believe it,” Taka said stunned. “Hina since you are now Togami’s girlfriend. Could you make him less grumpy?”

“I’ve been trying,” Aoi smiled.

“Hina you could have done better,” Kyoko said.

“Come now Kirigiri lets not try and ruin the good vibe here,” Taka said.

“I’m not,” the Ulitmate Detective replied. “But we all heard it ourselves. Togami has never bought a single gift for anyone before and may I add. He said that in a grumpy manner to his girlfriend.”

“Are you trying to imply that I would never buy anything for Hina?” Byakuya said, slightly annoyed. “Because I’m sorry to disappoint you Kirigiri. But things have changed, and I will shower Hina with gifts when we get out of here.”

“All I want is doughnuts Togami,” Aoi said, trying to ease the tension. “You can shower me with doughnuts.”

“Fine, I will get a truckload of doughnuts for you,” he replied.

“Thanks!” Aoi beamed.

Makoto began to shake his head and let out a laugh.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at?” Byakuya huffed. “I don’t see you in a paying job to give Kirigiri any gifts.”

“That is where you’re wrong, Togami,” Kyoko smirked. “When I had turned 15. Makoto took me out for dinner. He had used his own money that he got when he turned 15. Now considering there is an eight-month gap between our birthdays. He could have spent his birthday money during that time, but he didn’t. We weren’t even dating buy that point, and that says a lot.”

“Wait seriously?” Leon said, surprised.

“Yip,” Makoto said. “What I had wasn’t much to pay for a fancy restaurant. Because I wanted only the best for Kyoko. But she herself was over the moon that we were having a meal together to celebrate her birthday. Unfortunately, our night was ruined with our run-in with the Masked Man.”

“Bro, that sounds rough,” Mondo said sadly.

“It was,” Kyoko shaking her head “Then there was that indent with my grandfather,” she said annoyed. “So turning 15 wasn’t the best time of my life at that point. But only a few days later Makoto asked me out, and I was happy because after everything Makoto and I had been through. We still had each other.”

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

Junko was fuming inside. She couldn’t believe that her Babe had a shit 15th birthday. If the Masked Man and Fuhito were still alive. She would personally teach both men the true meaning of despair. She looked at Kyoko’s gloved hands, and it made her angrier.

“Back to the game then,” Byakuya said. He spun the bottle, and it landed at Chihiro. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Chihiro said.

“Do you have a crush on anybody in here?”

“Nope,” Chihiro replied, shaking his head. “I’m pretty much married to my programming,” he joked. He grabbed the bottle and spun it, and after a few spins, it landed on Taka. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Taka replied.

“Do you have any plans to become Prime Minister like your grandfather when we get out of here?” Chihiro asked.

“Hmm, I haven’t thought about it,” Taka replied folding his arms. “My gut feeling is telling me yes. But I don’t think I’ve got the right skills to be PM.”

“You will do fine,” Makoto said. “I will vote for you. That I can very much promise you.”

“Really?” Taka said, surprised.

“Yes,” Makoto nodded. “When we get out and help rebuild the world. We will need strong characters like you to restore the government side of things. Given how strict but fair you are with us. I think you will be great in the role and massively helping the country get back on its feet.”

“You have my vote as well,” Kyoko said. “I think you would be perfect for the role.”

“Thank you both of you,” Taka smiled. “I’m humbled by your kind words.” Taka spun the bottle, and it landed at Mondo. “Bro what will it be? Truth or dare?”

“Dare bro,” Mondo said, flexing his arms.

“I dare you to challenge Sakura to an arm-wrestling match,” Taka said.

Mondo grinned and nodded. He looked at Sakura. “You game Ogami?”

Sakura nodded, and some of the class moved out of the way for the former and Mondo to get into position. Their hands came to together lock ready for a battle.

“Go!” Taka said.

Mondo tried to push forward but failed. Sakura was so much stronger for him, and she with ease pushed Mondo back and won the game.

“Shit, I never knew you were that strong Ogami,” Mondo said laughing. “I need to hit the gym to beat you.”

“I look forward to the rematch,” Sakura smiled.

The class got back into their positions around the table. Mondo spun the bottle, and it landed at Toko. However, she became nervous and sneezed. Genocide Jack appeared.

“Sup bitches!” She said, then she looked at Byakuya. “Hello, Master,” she said, licking her lips.

“Oh great, she is here,” Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Listen you, I have a girlfriend back off.”

“What?” Genocide Jack said surprised.

“It’s true I’m the woman,” Aoi said proudly.

“Lucky bitch!”

“Truth or dare Jack,” Mondo said.

“Nah fuck this, I’m not playing this shit,” Genoidce Jack replied, and she made herself sneeze.

Toko blinked. “What happened?”

“You sneeze, and you're less than pleasant other half came out,” Byakuya said.

“Fuwaka Truth or dare?” Mondo asked.

“T-Truth,” she said weakly.

“Do you have a crush on Togami?”

“No i-its only my other h-half.” Taka quickly spun the bottle to get the attention of her, and it landed at Hiro. “Truth or d-dare?”

“Truth,” Hiro replied.

“How much did you s-spend on that c-crystal ball you c-carry around?”

“100 million yen!” Hiro grinned.

“Holy shit what!” Leon said stunned.

“Oh man that’s a lot of money for a crystal ball,” Mondo said.

“It was worth it,” Hiro said, throwing his arms around. He was lucky not to hit anyone. “That crystal ball was used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past.”

“You are truly an idiot,” Byakuya said, shaking his head. “Just spin the bottle.”

Hiro did what he was told, and the bottle landed at Sayaka. “Truth or dare Maizono?”

“Dare,” Sayaka smiled. She felt in the mood for a challenge.

“I dare you to kiss Naegi on the lips,” Hiro smiling.

Everyone apart from Kyoko and Makoto looked at Hiro in disbelief.

“What?” Hiro said. “Maizono said dare, so I give her one.”

“Kyoko you ok with Maizono kissing me?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I’m ok with it, a dare is a dare after all,” Kyoko replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Sayaka brain nearly shut down. She was going to kiss Makoto. She got up and walked around to Makoto. He pushed his chair back, and the two looked at each other. She leaned down, and her lips touched his, and she came alive.

Sayaka pulled back and want back to her chair. She wanted that kiss to be longer. She wanted to use her tongue. But knew she couldn’t do both.

Sayaka grabbed the bottle and spun it and landed at Sakura. “Truth of dare Ogami?”

“Truth,” Sakura replied.

“Could you beat everyone here in a wrestling match?” Sayaka asked.

“Yes, but I’m unsure about Ikusaba,” Sakura replied. “She is the Ultimate Soldier, I’m not sure what training she has gone through.” Sakura spun the bottle, and it landed at Mukuro. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Mukuro replied emotionless.

“Do you think you can beat me in a fair one on one?” Sakura asked.

“Not sure,” Mukuro replied. “I was trained in how to use guns and fight on battlefields. However, I was taught how to fight. But your knowledge of martial arts and overall size would give you a clear advantage.” Mukuro spun the bottle, and it landed at Makoto. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Makoto replied.

“Which one of us girls would you have as your personal maid?” Mukuro asked.

Makoto looked around the girls and began to think.

_‘Please pick me Makoto!’ _Sayaka thought.

“Ludenberg,” Makoto replied. “I think it would be ironic if she was the one making me tea instead of her drinking it.”

“You couldn’t afford me to be your maid,” Celestia replied smirking.

“We will see,” Makoto smirked back. “Right last spin before I go.” He spun the bottle for the last time, and it landed at Kyoko. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Kyoko smirked.

Makoto began to chuckle. “I dare you to kiss Junko on the lips using tongues.”

“A dare is a dare,” Kyoko replied. She turned to her right to face Junko. “You ok kissing another girl?”

“Nah not really,” Junko lied. “But it’s a dare, so I will help you out here.”

The two girls got closer, and their lips met, and tongues soon got involved. All the males couldn’t take their eyes of the hot action while Sayaka was wondering if this is what it would take to get closer to Makoto.

The two girls broke apart.

“I hope you guys enjoyed that,” Junko giggled.

“Right I’m away,” Makoto said. He stood up as did Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro and all four left the room.

“That was fucking hot!” Mondo said.

“Typical men,” Celestia sighed.

“Oh I’m sorry miss I want all male servants in my castle,” Mondo said sarcastically.

This made Celestia stay silent.

“Shall we keep playing?” Chihiro asked.

“Yeah, the night is still young,” Aoi said smiled.

“Before we continue,” Byakuya said. “Does anyone believe Naegi and Kirigiri’s story?”

“About their past?” Sayaka asked.

Byakuya nodded.

“For me, yes I do,” the idol replied. “I don’t see why they would lie considering what they spoke about was a happy moment in their lives before everything hurt them like a train. Plus I do recall last year Makoto said he was getting something nice for Kirigiri for her birthday which was in October.”

“Togami,” Taka said. “Do you recall when you read that article out to us about that Masked Man dying. Do you remember the date that article was published?”

“No, I do not,” Byakuya replied.

“I believe them,” Aoi smiled. “I think it was cute Naegi using his birthday money for Kirigiri’s birthday. It proves how much they were in love with each other before they were even dating.”

Hearing this made Sayaka jealous.

“It does make you wonder though,” Taka added. “If the pair came to this school as a couple without any of the bad stuff that happened in their lives. How much different they would be?”

“They would be nicer,” Chihiro smiled. “Although I feel like Kirigiri would still be cold because she is a detective and wouldn’t want to give much away.”

“Agreed,” Celestia said. “Let’s get back to the game. I will spin.”

Second floor

The quad was in the secret room hanging out.

“I can’t believe you dared Babe to kiss me,” Junko giggled.

“Well, I am a guy, and I find my girlfriend kissing a model hot,” Makoto smiled. “Although I will admit I was surprised that Kyoko allowed the kiss between Maizono and me to happen.”

“Like I said before, a dare is a dare,” Kyoko replied. “Plus, it was only lips, if Hiro said use tongues as well. I would have stopped the dare from happening.”

“I would have broken her arm if she used a tongue on Master,” Mukuro added.

“No breaking bones please,” Kyoko said firmly. “You can punch but not breaking or killing.”

“Understood,” Mukuro said bowing.

“I have to admit I had fun tonight,” Makoto said, smiling. “Of course Togami tried to ruin it. But overall it was good.”

“He tries to make himself look like a god that can do no wrong,” Kyoko replied. “I still stand by my comments. I don’t see what Hina sees in him.”

“Money?” Mukuro asked.

“No,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “Hina isn’t like that. She must have found something within Togami that she likes.”

“Maybe he has a big dong,” Junko giggled.

“Maybe it's his massive ego,” Kyoko smirked.

“Poor Hina getting double team by those two things,” Makoto joked.

Junko let out a small laugh. “Anyway, I thought I would give you guys a small update since we are here.”

“From outside?” Makoto asked.

“Yip, Junko nodded. “I’ve been using the coms that Babe’s father has been using to contact our loyal subjects. Everything is going to plan mines and yours.”

“When?” Kyoko said alarmed.

“Relax, Babe,” Junko said. “I’ve been going when everyone is in bed, and I’ve made sure to delete any evidence of me being in the data room.”

“Good,” Kyoko sighed. “We are so close now we can’t fail!”

“We won’t,” Makoto replied softly as he hugged his girlfriend.

_‘I will make sure your plan won’t Sweetheart, Babe,’_ Junko thought as she watched the pair hugging.

“By the way,” Junko said. “After watching Maizono kissing Sweetheart. I have an idea for the Ultimate Idol if you’re both interested in listening to it?”

Makoto and Kyoko broke the hug and looked at Junko.

“Go on?” Kyoko said, sounding interested.

A week later

The class, along with Junko and Mukuro was in the cafeteria after being called to go there by Jin.

The Headmaster finally arrived, and the students could tell by the worried look on his face that it was terrible news.

“Students, I have bad news,” Jin said, shaking his head. “The rumours are true. Class 77B have fallen to despair.”

“How bad is it outside, Sir?” Aoi asked, shocked.

“Awful, Class 77B are leading attacks across the country to wipe out hope. While I have heard confirming reports that Sonia Neverland is leading her countries arm forces to attack different countries across the world.”

“No way!” Chihiro said sadly.

“I have something else to say and this more for Kyoko,” Jin said. “Izuru Kamukura has been spotted with some members of Class 77B.”

“Who is that?” Sayaka asked, confused.

“A few months ago the Headmaster asked me to investigate a few things,” Kyoko said. “The Izuru Kamukura Project was one of them. A former student called Hajime Hinata was in the Reserve Course, and he was offered the chance to have all the talents in the world.”

“What was the catch?” Byakuya asked. “Because there is always one.”

“Hinata had to give up himself up and become a different person, and that was Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate Hope.”

“The Ultimate Hope?” Junko said, confused. “Why would he be working with the bad guys?”

“That I don’t know,” Kyoko lied.

“Wait hang on just a second,” Taka said. “Was this school performing illegal experiments?”

“Not the school in general. But the Steering Committee were.”

“Who?” Sayaka asked.

“Four men that controlled the school and made the Headmaster a mere puppet,” Kyoko said emotionless. Hearing this hurt Jin. “I was investigating one of the men until a bunch of desks fell from the sky and crushed him. Someone was tipped about our meeting and tried to kill us both by chucking desks from the roof of the school building.”

“The more I hear, the less I trust this school,” Taka said. “Naegi do you know about this?”

“Of course,” Makoto nodded. “Kyoko tells me everything. So I can keep myself safe. It’s shocking, honestly. The Steering Committee created a being to bring hope. But instead, this new person is running around with the Ultimate Despair.”

“So do you think this Izuru Kamukura is the overall leader of the Ultimate Despair?” Junko asked.

“I’m not sure,” Kyoko replied. “I never had the pleasure of meeting him to get a read on him,” she lied. “There is more to this story. But that is for a later date.”

“A question if I may Kirigiri?” Byakuya said.

“Go on?”

“Remember there was a gas leak in this building and we were told to avoid it?”

“I do,” Kyoko nodded.

“It wasn’t a gas leak, was it? There is a classroom up on the fifth floor, which is a mess and covered in dried blood. Something happened in that room.”

“There was a killing game that took place in that class,” Jin said as he went pale just talking about it. “We have no idea what started it. But the Student Council wiped each other out. However, one student managed to survive, but he killed himself a month later.”

Everyone went silent, wholly stunned and horrified by what they heard.

_‘The start to a path of peace,’ _Kyoko thought.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Aoi said, shaking her head. “Why does it sound like everything is falling apart?”

Byakuya put his arm around Aoi and whispered positive words to her.

“That’s all I have right now,” Jin said. “If any you have any concerns, then please come to my office, and I will help you in any way I can.” Jin left the cafeteria.

“So did you know about this killing game?” Celestia asked Kyoko.

“Yes, I did,” the detective replied. “But I never checked the classroom because I thought the Steering Committee would clean up the room. But I was wrong.”

“What happened to Student Council officially?” Hufumi asked.

“They went aboard for a school project with the Steering Committee making the cover story,” Kyoko answered. She stood up as did Makoto and the pair left.

“Let’s go Muku,” Junko said. The two sisters stood up and left the room.

“That was some crazy shit!” Mondo said, shocked. “I can’t believe how much shit this school is hiding.”

“It’s like one bad thing led to another and kept going until this mess happened,” Sakura said. “How could an illegal project dubbed the Ultimate Hope end up standing with the Ulitmate Despair?”

“My question is,” Byakuya said. “If this Hajime Hinata was from the Reserve Course like Kirigiri said. Then how did his new self Izuru Kamukura end up with Class 77B?”

“Maybe he joined the class?” Sayaka said.

“Or maybe he seduced them into despair?” Hiro said. “If this guy has all the talents in the world as Kirigiri said. He would be able to do anything he wanted.”

“Not a bad shout,” Mondo said.

“I swear he is getting smarter,” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes.

Chihiro stood up and looked at his friends. “Guys lets make a promise. No matter what happens in here. Let’s not end up like the Student Council and get involved in a killing game.”

“Agreed!” The whole class said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Junko's grand plan

Junko was sitting in the cafeteria eating alone. She had a few things on her mind. Her killing game that she was planning and her little plan for Sayaka. As for the first plan, she felt it was time to tell Makoto and Kyoko.

But she was unsure how the Ultimate Love Couple would respond to her plan. But if she knew the couple as well as she thinks she does. Then they won’t care what will happen to their class as long as they don’t get involved so they can activate their plan and rule the world unchallenged.

Junko folded her arms to think about her killing game. She had so many ideas swimming in her head. She also had the memory wipe drug with her.

“What to do?” She said to herself. “I want this to be perfect.”

As Junko got lost in her thoughts, Sayaka walked into the cafeteria to grab a drink, and she saw Junko arms folded and in deep thought.

Sayaka wondered what was causing Junko to think so hard. The idol headed for the fridge to grab a drink, and when she came back. She was surprised that Junko hadn’t noticed her at all.

“Enoshima are you ok?” Sayaka asked.

Junko jumped a little when Sayaka spoke. “Oh geez, Maizono don’t do that you give me a fright there.”

“Sorry Enoshima, you were just sitting there deep in thought. You never noticed me coming in or leaving the kitchen.”

“Nah it’s fine,” Junko said, waving her hand. “I was thinking about something silly.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The Ulitmate Idol replied, sitting down at Junko’s table. “I think of silly stuff all the time.”

“It’s umm,” Junko said as she started to blush. “I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”

“Oh, you have got a crush in here,” Sayaka giggled as she saw Junko’s face become red.

“Yeah,” Junko sighed.

“Who is it?” Sayaka smiled. “I will put in a good word for you. If they like you in return.”

“Yeah, I doubt Kyoko would let go of Makoto,” Junko said, shaking her head.

Sayaka blinked a few times. “Wait, you have a crush on Makoto?”

“Yip, I don’t know what happened. When he kissed my hand a few weeks ago. Something came alive, and I have fallen for him,” Junko said.

Sayaka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was her biggest fear that someone could fancy Makoto. What made it worse, however, was the fact that Junko was closer to Makoto than she was. So if Makoto and Kyoko did have a falling out. Makoto would latch on Junko first, and this made Sayaka’s blood boil.

“I understand now how you truly feel Maizono,” Junko sighed.

“You do?” Sayaka replied, confused.

“Yip, seeing the guy you love/crush on with another woman. It’s painful to watch, and it annoying. Truth be told Makoto is the first guy that I’ve had a crush on and my feelings are all over the place.”

“I doubt he is the first one that you have a crush on,” Sayaka said not convinced.

“He is,” Junko replied. “I’m a model alright, and most of the guys see me like meat. I’m sure you have your own bunch of weirdo because you’re the Ulitmate Idol correct?”

Sayaka nodded in agreement.

“But Makoto is the first guy that was nice to me, and he saw me as a person first and model second. You have no idea how refreshing that was to me!”

Sayaka felt Junko’s pain. The latter was right about the former having weirdos. Sayaka had only turned 18 last month, but she was still a young woman and having creepy guys saying weird stuff to her was not pleasant. It was one of the reasons why she loved her classmates because they saw her as a friend and not as an upcoming pop idol.

“I have an offer that you might be interested in?” Junko smiled.

“What would that might be?” Sayaka asked.

“How about we steal Makoto away from Kyoko?”

“What?!” Sayaka said, shocked.

“You love him, and I have this crush on him. So why don’t we share him?” Junko grinned.

“Share him?” Sayaka said, thinking about it.

_‘Lovely Maizono is thinking about it. A few more words will do the trick, and Maizono will be Sweetheart’s loyal toy!’_ Junko thought.

“Yeah, he could be our King! Commanding us to pleasure him,” Junko said. “He could have his own harem with us two at the top.”

“But I-I don’t want to share Makoto with anyone,” Sayaka said weakly.

“What happened if Makoto wanted a harem? Are you going stamp your foot down and tell him no!”

Sayaka thought about this and realised that Makoto would be angry with her. “No, I would not. I don’t want him to be mad at me. I want him to be happy.”

“Good, because it would be wrong to argue with your King correct?” Junko said.

“He wouldn’t be my King. He would be my Emperor!” Sayaka said as she got wet.

_‘Silly bitch, I’ve got you!’_ Junko thought.

“Emperor?” Junko giggled. “You really see Makoto as this powerful man.”

“I love him so very much,” Sayaka replied. “I would do anything for him.”

“Anything?” Junko said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Sayaka nodded. “If he wanted to have both of us, then I won’t complain.”

“And if he wanted us to sex with each other while he watched when you be ok making love to another woman?”

“I-I…” Sayaka mumbled. She paused and took a breath. “If there was any chance to make him mine. I would do it. I may not be ok making love to another woman. But if it pleases Makoto, then I will do it.”

_‘Holy shit! She is so fucking desperate. She is fucking crazy!’ _Junko thought.

“But I do have one concern, however,” Sayaka said. “It’s Kirigiri, as much as I hate her for getting to Makoto first. She is perfect for him. I don’t know if you or I can be that emotional pillar that Kirigiri is for Makoto.”

“Oh geez really?” Junko said genuine shock. “You want Makoto and I want Makoto. We can be those pillars for him. I always get what I want, and I suggest you do that same. Are you going to let Makoto escape your grasp?”

“But what about Kyoko?” Sayaka asked. “She has suffered too. She doesn’t have anyone to lean on.”

“Who cares about her?” Junko said, slamming her hand on the table. “Do you want Makoto’s dick ramming your insides daily?”

“Y-Yes!” Sayaka said, shocked by Junko’s language.

“Are you happy that Kyoko has Makoto to herself?”

“No!” Sayaka said firmly.

“Then let’s forget about Kyoko, and her needs and let’s focus on ourselves and what do we want?”

“Makoto!” Sayaka said, pumping her fist.

“He might be Makoto to me? But to you, he is?”

“My Emperor!” Sayaka said, nearly drooling.

“Good stuff!” Junko giggled. “Now that we are on the same page. Let’s make a plan over the next few days. But let me deal with Kyoko ok and once she is dealt with. Then you and I will be riding Makoto’s dick daily. How does that sound?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Sayaka cheered. “Fuck, Kirigiri! Makoto will be ours!”

_‘Bingo!’_ Junko thought as she grinned.

“Yes, he will,” Junko giggled. “Now we need to keep this to ourselves understood? Because it will be the end of us if anyone catches on to this.”

“Yes, I understand,” Sayaka nodded. “Kirigiri being a detective, her senses will be very sharp. I promise to act normal until we form a plan and steal our man from that lavender hair bitch!”

Junko’s eye twitched, and she had to keep her anger in check after Sayaka calling her Babe a bitch.

“Right, I better head back to what I was doing,” Sayaka said as she stood up.

“Cool, I will speak to you in a few days, and we can get this party started. Remember Kyoko is mine to deal with.”

“Yes, I know,” Sayaka nodded, and she quickly left the cafeteria.

“Silly bitch,” Junko said, annoyed. “You will never lay your grubby hands on Sweetheart that honour belongs to Babe and her alone! Now, what shall I do with you little idol?” She giggled.

Sayaka ran to her dorm room and headed inside and slammed the door. She put her drink on the table and quickly put her hand down her skirt and begun to her rub herself through her pants. The thought of finally having Makoto overwhelmed her, and it made her horny.

“Makoto you will be mine!” Sayaka panted as she orgasmed. “Fuck!” She moaned. As her orgasm slowly left her. She began to calm down and collected her thoughts. “I will need to put on new pants. But that will be something I will be doing a lot once Makoto is my man!” She giggled.

A week later

Jin was walking to the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand. He and Kyoko hadn’t spoken to each other since they locked themselves within the school. Jin wanted to talk to Kyoko. But he knew that she would blank him.

He thought long and hard about the last three or four months and knew he was wrong to mention certain things. Like, threaten to expel Makoto if Kyoko continued in the investigation that he asked her to do.

Jin will never win any father of the year award. But he loved his daughter, and he wished things were different. But Jin still had the tiniest of hope that one day. He and Kyoko will be able to talk things out and hopefully build things from there.

Jin reached the stairs and headed up towards his office.

Cafeteria

Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi, Byakuya and Sakura were the only ones left in the cafeteria after everyone had finished their breakfast. Makoto and Kyoko were sitting by themselves while Aoi, Byakuya and Sakura were seated at another table.

All five of them stopped talking then they saw Junko run into the room. “Guys, I saw Maizono run past me. She was in tears, I tried to stop her, but she pushed me away and ran into the hall. She said something about her bandmates.”

“No doubt all of this is your fault,” Byakuya said coldly.

“Excuse me?” Junko said annoy, folding her arms.

“You like to troll people, and I have gathered this very quickly. No doubt you got under Maizono’s skin and made her cry.”

“I’m not that evil!” Junko said unimpressed.

“Togami stop it!” Aoi said firmly as she got up. “I will talk to her. Togami you stay here and try and not cause any problems.”

“Yes, darling,” he replied sarcastically.

Aoi and Junko left the room while Makoto began to chuckle. “Hina has got you whipped, hasn’t she Togami?”

“Not as much as your girlfriend has whipped you,” Byakuya shot back.

“You’re just jealous that your relationship with Hina will never be as solid as our,” Kyoko said, defending her man.

“We will see!” Byakuya huffed.

“Togami, Naegi, Kirigiri enough!” Sakura said calmly. “The last thing Aoi or I need is you three taking potshots at each other.”

The trio listened to Sakura and didn’t say another word.

Junko and Aoi came back into the room, both looking defeated.

“Maizono is a mess,” Aoi said sadly. “She wouldn’t let us talk to her.”

“I will go!” Kyoko said as she stood up.

“Do you think that is a wise idea?” Byakuya said. “After all, it is clear that you two have a mutual dislike for each other because of Naegi.”

“She is a classmate, and I think you will agree with me when I say that we don’t need the moral to dip only a month in being in this place!”

“You’ve made your point,” Byakuya replied.

Kyoko walked out of the room and headed for the hall. She had to pick her words carefully, or Junko’s plan will fall apart. She reached the gym hall and went inside. Kyoko saw Sayaka sitting on the floor leaning her back leaning against the wall. She had legs up with her face buried in them.

Kyoko slowly walked over to Sayaka. “Junko told me you’re upset about your bandmates.”

Sayaka put her hand up and was dismayed to see Kyoko. _‘First, it was Hina, now Kirgiri! Where is Makoto? I’m not shedding these crocodile tears for Hina or Kirigiri!’_ Sayaka thought.

“Leave me alone!” Sayaka sobbed.

“I’m not leaving you alone until you are feeling better,” Kyoko said firmly. “So you’re upset about leaving your bandmates outside. Do you think you are the only in here to have loved ones outside fighting despair?”

“I don’t care what you think!” Sayaka sobbed. “You have Makoto and your father in this building. You have everyone you love in this building.”

“You’re wrong!” Kyoko said firmly.

“What how can I be wrong?” Sayaka said, confused.

“I would have liked to have Makoto’s parents in here,” Kyoko said honestly. After everything that Mr and Mrs Naegi had done for her. Kyoko would always be grateful for the two adults giving her a home and becoming a part of the family.

“Makoto’s parents?” Sayaka replied, shocked.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded as she sat down beside the idol. “They gave me a home after the mess with my grandfather. They give me their love and kindness for the past three years and honestly. I knew in my heart I could never repay them,” Kyoko said honestly.

“I think you have,” the idol replied.

“Really how so?” Kyoko asked.

“You kept Makoto from falling into the darkness. You became his pillar without you. I don’t know what would have become of Makoto. You were there to save him, and I’m sure in Makoto’s parent's eyes you repaid them more than enough.”

“Maybe your right,” Kyoko sighed. “But I wish I could have done more.”

“I think you did all you could,” Sayaka replied honestly as she dried her tears.

“My brain tells me that, but my heart doesn’t,” Kyoko sighed. “Regarding my father, honestly, I wished he wasn’t in this building.”

Sayaka was left speechless and could only stare at Kyoko.

“He left me when I was young and that what caused me to live with my grandfather, and you know the story from there. You know what the kicker was? My own father never came to visit me in the hospital after my hands were burned.”

“Kirigiri,” Sayaka said, shocked.

“I killed his father and yet he never bothered his backside to go and see his own daughter!” Kyoko snarled. “Then fast forward nearly three years later. The first time we talk in over 10 years. He gives me a case to investigate the ongoings of this school.”

“Kirigiri, I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Sayaka said honestly saddened.

“It’s fine,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “I didn’t want to talk about it. So you wouldn’t have known. Makoto is the first man that I care for not to hit me or leave me. I know you will dislike me for saying this because of your own feelings. But he has been my pillar and without him. I could have gone to this school cruel, heartless and cold to everyone once my grandfather was finished with me.”

Sayaka felt a chill going up to her spine. She hated what Kyoko’s grandfather did to her, and she couldn’t believe she was thinking this. But she was glad that Makoto was there to save Kyoko.

“I know that you are going through some heartache because of your bandmates,” Kyoko said. “But remember Makoto has lost his sister and now he may lose his parents as well and everyone here might lose people they care about. So you need to toughen.”

Sayaka mulled over Kyoko’s words. The detective was right, even though Sayaka was faking her tears. Everyone in this school had a risk of losing a person they were cared about due to the horrors outside.

Regarding her own feelings, Sayaka felt really guilty about making a plan with Junko to steal Makoto. Hearing Kyoko’s story, Sayaka knew Makoto and Kyoko were meant to be for each other. She let her own feelings for Makoto override her conscience, and she was disgusted with herself.

“Kirigiri, this will be a stupid question but would you ever allow Makoto to have his own harem?” Sayaka asked.

Kyoko looked at Sayaka in confusion. “I had no idea you would allow Makoto to be shared around. Here I thought you wanted him all to yourself?”

“I do want him all to myself, and I’m not even ashamed to admit that to even you,” the idol shaking her head. “But after everything that has happened and everything that I had learned. I thought if Makoto was allowed to have his own harem, it would be good for all parties.”

“By the sounds of it you have thought long and hard about this,” Kyoko said, hiding her disgust.

“Believe it or not, I didn’t think of the idea of a harem until Hiro mentioned it months back. Because Hina and I saw you and Makoto sitting with Enoshima and Iksuaba outside. Hiro said that Makoto could be into harems. That’s when I thought about it.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I have no desire to share Makoto. He is my man and my man alone no one else's!”

A pang of jealousy shot through Sayaka’s body. But she quickly got over it because she knew Kyoko needed Makoto. Once she was done talking to Kyoko. She was going to seek out Junko and tell her she wasn’t going to take part in the model plans anymore.

“I understand,” Sayaka nodded. “Remember what I told you after we found out about your past. Makoto is yours, and I will not break that up because you two need each other.”

“However, if I slip up…” Kyoko replied.

“I will grab my chance to win Makoto’s heart. But I know you will never slip up. Because the results of you two not being together would be awful.”

“Interesting, anyway are you feeling better?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, I am,” Sayaka nodded.

“Good, let’s head back,” Kyoko replied.

The two girls stood up and left the hall and head to the cafeteria. The pair saw Makoto and Junko talking to each other while Aoi, Byakuya and Sakura were talking to each other.

“Maizono!” Aoi gasped as she saw the idol walk in. She got up and ran towards Sayaka while Kyoko went to sit back down with Makoto and Kyoko.

“Hey, guys,” Sayaka smiled. “Sorry for making you all worried. I was thinking about my bandmates, and it got to me. Kirigiri managed to talk to me, and we spoke about a few things, and now I feel much better.”

“What do you say to her?” Byakuya asked interested.

“We spoke about you and how your ego is much larger than your tiny dick,” Kyoko smirked.

“Excuse you!” Aoi said unimpressed. “I will have you know Kirigiri that Togami’s dick is huge!”

“HIHA!” Byakuya shouted, but he was too late. He covered his hands over his face.

Aoi quickly realised what she said and wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“Wow,” Makoto said, stunned. “I’ve never seen Togami this embarrassed.”

“My question is, what is bigger his ego or his dick?” Junko giggled.

“Ego!” Aoi blushed.

“Thanks, darling,” Byakuya huffed. He stood up and quickly left with Aoi chasing after him.

Junko finding the whole even amusing couldn’t help but laugh.

Sayaka had a quick look at Junko before she left as well.

“Where is Mukuro?” Makoto asked Junko.

“Muku is in the training room pumping up those muscles,” Junko replied. “Meet me on the second floor in an hours time. There is something I need to tell you and Babe,” Junko whispered.

“Ok,” Makoto nodded.

Junko got up and left the room leaving Makoto, Kyoko and Sakura to finish their business.

An hour later

“So, I had just thought of this amazing idea,” Junko said, smiling as she, Makoto and Kyoko were in the secret room on the second floor. “I'm going to start a new killing game right here in this school.”

Makoto could only laugh.

“Why are you laughing Sweetheart?” Junko said, annoyed.

“You're stuck in a school, how on Earth are you going to start a new killing game?” He said.

Junko tilted her head. “Sweetheart, you’re talking to the girl who has destroyed the world.”

“That may be!” Kyoko said, leaning against a wall with her arms folded. “There is no chance you are going to pull this one off. Everyone in our class is on really good terms with each other. I highly doubt they would turn on each other.”

“That would be true, but what happens if I wiped their memories away. The only thing they remember would be them turning up at the school for the first time,” Junko said with an evil grin.

“Then what? You would have them kill each other like the student council?” Makoto asked.

“Nope even better. I plan to have class trials and other things.” Junko said as she plans in her head. “Let's just say, for example. If Babe was to kill Maizono and she avoids getting caught, and the others vote for someone else to be the killer. Then she is free to leave the school, while the others die. While if Babe did get caught, then she would die and the class gets to live another day until another killing happens.”

Makoto eyes widened. “Wait, if they lose their memories and get to leave the school.”

“BINGO!” Junko roared in delight. “They will face despair, knowing the fact they had killed their whole class just to leave the school. Only to find out that the world is a wasteland.”

“What about me and Makoto?” Kyoko asked with eyes locked on Junko.

“You guys are totally safe of course,” Junko replied. “However, I want the pair of you to take part. Your memories will be untouched, and the others won't know that you two are a couple once their memories are wiped.”

“And what of my father?” Kyoko asked.

“That's your call Babe,” Junko replied.

“Fine, I'm in,” Kyoko said with Makoto nodding in agreement.

“What about your sister?” Makoto said with concern.

“I hadn't thought that far yet,” Junko replied. “I will need to get back you on that. But this killing game won't take place for another year. I need to work on stuff.”

Makoto and Kyoko didn't say anything as they both tried to leave the secret room.

“Hey, are you two forgetting something,” Junko pouted. Makoto slowly walked over to Junko, and he placed his hands on her hips, and they kissed.

Junko moved back, and she licked her lips, and she moved over to Kyoko, and she placed her hands on the detective's hips, and they kissed. Once they were done Makoto and Kyoko left to spend some time together.

“Well that went better than I imagine,” Junko said shocked. “Now that Sweetheart and Babe are cool with my idea. I can go full steam ahead!”

She left the secret room, then the bathroom and headed for the stairs. She saw Sayaka walking up the stairs, and the idol looked annoyed.

“We need to talk!” Sayaka said.

“I’m sorry,” Junko said, holding her hands up. “I planned for Makoto to go and see you. But Kyoko said she would go and see you alone.”

“I don’t care about the plan, Because I want out!” Sayaka said firmly.

“Excuse me?” Junko said, shocked.

“Kirigiri and I had a good chat, and she made me realised how pathetic I was! I may love Makoto. But Kirigiri needs him more, and he needs her as well. I will not allow my feelings for him to break those two up. Because I would hate to wonder what would happen if the pair weren’t a couple!”

Junko blinked and stared at Sayaka in disbelief. She had no idea that Sayaka would overcome her desire for Makoto to see the bigger picture.

“I thought we are a team,” Junko said disheartened.

“We were until I spoke to Kirigiri! I can’t believe I listened to you!”

“Oh well,” Junko shrugged. “This is why you will never succeed in life! You are too scared to stand up for yourself and take what is yours. But oh well, I guess Makoto is mine now, and I will be using all of my holes to please him.”

“All of your holes?” Sayaka said, shocked. “Are you into anal?”

“Nope,” Junko replied. “But Makoto deserves to have a woman that will please him in every way possible. Not even Kyoko is into anal. So I can use this to my advantage. Since your not interested now. I think Makoto will be my beloved Emperor!”

Sayaka’s left eye began to twitch. “He is my Emperor!”

“Not anymore, Maizono! You are no longer part of my plan. So, Makoto will be mine, and I will ensure you will never get your hands on him,” she giggled. “Oh, don’t worry once I fuck him. I will tell you how good his dick is!”

Junko walked past Sayaka and headed downstairs. She knew Sayaka was mulling her words. Junko also knew that Sayaka will come back to her begging to be allowed back into the plan. The thought another woman getting to Makoto before the idol would annoy her greatly. Once Sayaka comes crawling back. Junko would ensure that Sayaka couldn’t back out the second time around.

Sayaka was deep in thought and the mere idea of Junko getting to Makoto before her make her feel sick. Could Junko really snatch Makoto away from Kyoko? Did Junko know something about Kyoko that she and the rest of the class didn’t?

Sayaka shook her head and pushed Junko’s words to the back of her head. She took a small breath and continued on with what she was doing.

A few days later

Makoto was swimming in the pool alone in order to keep fit. He would have trained in the weight room, but Mondo and Sakura often spent their time in the room and Makoto wanted to train alone.

Junko had told him and Kyoko about Sayaka’s change of heart, but he knew thanks to Junko’s words Sayaka wouldn’t bear the thought of the model taking him. So if Sayaka did come and talk to him. He would push those fears along and ensure Sayaka ran back to Junko.

Makoto swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out to take a small break. He heard the door open, and he turned his head to see Sayaka walking in.

The idol froze when saw that Makoto was topless.

_‘Maizono? This will be fun!’_ Makoto thought.

He stood up and looked at the idol. “Hey, Maizono do you mind grabbing my towel from the bench.”

“Sure Makoto,” Sayaka said as she stopped herself from drooling. She walked over to the bench and picked up the towel. Then walked over to Makoto and handed him the towel.

_‘That body… I must have it!’ _Sayaka thought.

“So can I help you?” Makoto asked.

“Oh no, I was walking around to see what everyone was doing. But I couldn’t find Kirigiri, Enoshima, Hina and Togami,” Sayaka said.

“Kyoko is in her room, reading a book. I don’t know where Junko is, as for Hina and Togami? Well if you can’t find the pair, then I think it’s clear what they are doing since.”

“Banging,” Sayaka giggled. “I can’t believe those two got together. One is so happy and cheerful while the other is grumpy.”

“Love is weird,” Makoto replied.

“Indeed,” Sayaka nodded. “Makoto is ok if I can ask you something personal?”

“20 inches,” he grinned.

“No not that,” Sayaka blushed. She would be disappointed if he was that big. “I was wondering if you were into anal?”

“Anal?” Makoto said, confused. “That is weird you asked me that. Junko asked me the same question yesterday.”

“She did?” Sayaka replied calmly. However, inside she was alarmed that Junko was slowly making her move. She had to stop the model, or she would lose Makoto forever.

“Yeah,” Makoto replied, then he began to rub his face with the towel. “I will give you the same answer to you as I gave her. If I was single and the woman who offered anal was her choice 100%, then I would think about it. Because after all, it is the woman's body after all and I don’t want to hurt her.”

_‘Bingo! I need to make Makoto mine and offer him my ass!’ _Sayaka thought.

“Was that you attempt to offer your ass to me Maizono?” Makoto asked.

“No, of course not!” Sayaka replied. But the idea of him fucking her virgin ass was making her wet.

“Right, when I ask Junko that question, she said maybe.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in horror.

“Did I say something wrong?” Makoto said, confused. “You seemed horrified like you saw a ghost?”

“How can Enoshima say something to you like that when she knows you and Kirigiri are dating?” Sayaka said.

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know maybe she secretly fancies me and is leaving me hints on what I’m missing out on because I’m dating Kyoko? Junko is hard to read; maybe she is trolling me. But I will admit, Junko does have a body that will make men drool.”

Sayaka was slowly beginning to panic. She couldn’t allow the model to get her hands on Makoto. She alone deserved to be Makoto’s woman. Not Junko or Kyoko.

“Would you be interested in having your own harem?” The idol asked.

“No, Kyoko is only one for me,” Makoto said firmly. “I’m guessing you want me to have one so you can get your hands on me?”

“Yes,” Sayaka said, ashamed.

“At least your honest with me and you have gained my respect. However, I will say this if I did ever have my own harem. Kyoko would be my queen.”

“Understandable,” Sayaka replied. “Right I better head and let you get back to your swimming. See you at dinner time.” Sayaka left the room.

“Poor Maizono,” Makoto chuckled. “She was panicking at the thought Junko was making her move on me. I think I’ve done enough for Sayaka to go back to Junko.”

He threw the towel at the bench, and he jumped back into the pool to continue swimming.

Sayaka was in panic mode as she walked down the hallway quicker than usual. She needed to find Junko fast and beg the model to take her back. Sayaka knew that Junko was reasonably confident about stealing Makoto, and this was the idol’s best chance to get Makoto.

However, deep within Sayaka’s heart. She wanted Makoto to be hers. So she knew she would have to betray Junko at some point to her win and have Makoto all to herself. Sayaka knew she would have to think hard on that one.

Hours later

The class was leaving the cafeteria after having their dinner. The people that remained were Makoto, Kyoko, Junko, Mukuro and Sayaka.

The idol felt like throwing up when she saw how close Junko and Makoto were during dinner. Junko was making Makoto laugh, and this ramped up Sayaka’s jealously levels to a new height.

Sayaka’s horror levels went up as she saw Makoto and Junko leaving the room together while Kyoko and Mukuro remained behind to finish their drinks.

_‘Oh shit! Enoshima is going to make her move on, Makoto!’_ Sayaka thought. She stood up and left the room quickly.

Kyoko began to smile for a few seconds before going back to her drink.

Sayaka saw Makoto and Junko go around a corner at the end of the hallway. “I need to stop that bitch!” Sayaka followed the pair however much to her surprise Makoto and Junko were going to the dorms.

She peeked her head around the wall and saw Makoto opening his dorm room door and went inside. However, Junko didn’t, much to Sayaka’s horror. Junko looked at her. The latter smiled then created a love heart shape with her hands and winked at Sayaka then walked into Makoto’s room, closing the door behind her.

Sayaka didn’t know how to react. Her panic levels were going through the roof. Junko knew that the idol following her and Makoto. Right now, Junko and Makoto were alone together in a room, and Sayaka was struggling to cope!

“I-I can’t believe t-this!” Sayaka said in tears. “I-I need…” Sayaka failed to finish as she slid down against the wall as tears ran down her face. “Makoto should be mine,” she said weakly.

Sayaka sat there crying for a few minutes feeling defeated. Then much to her surprise, she saw Junko appear.

“Oh look what we have here?” Junko giggled. She folded her arms and felt very smug.

Sayaka didn’t reply, nor she looked at Junko.

“Geez, your fucking lame!” Junko said, rolling her eyes.

“Please take me back,” Sayaka said weakly.

“What was that I couldn’t hear you?” Junko putting her hand up to her ear mocking Sayaka.

“Please take me back Enoshima, I was a stupid bitch for walking away from the plan,” Sayaka said firmly as she looked up at Junko.

“Yeah, you are a stupid bitch,” Junko said, pulling no punches. “I offer you a chance to win Makoto’s heart, and you throw it back in my face. Because you're too weak.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Sayaka sobbed.

“Get up, wipe your tears away and follow me!” Junko ordered as she walked away.

Sayaka quickly got up and followed Junko like a dog follower it’s master. Sayaka cleared her tears as the two girls travelled up to the fifth floor.

“Lovely peace and quiet,” Junko said, leaning against the wall in the hallway. “Nobody comes up here from what I’ve gathered, so we cool. So you want back into my plan?”

“Yes!” Sayaka said quickly. “I’m sorry you were right. I am weak, I let my brain override my heart as you said!”

“I’m always right,” Junko grinned. “Now, how can I trust you? How do I know you're not merely going to back away again?”

“I-I,” Sayaka mumbled. How could she prove herself to Junko that she was now fully committed to the plan?

“See struggling to commit,” Junko said annoyed.

Sayaka then thought of an idea. She leaned forward and planted her lips on Junko’s lips.

_‘WHAT THE FUCK!?’ _Junko screamed in her head.

Sayaka pulled back. “There is my commitment!”

“What a fucking kiss?” Junko said, annoyed. She felt like she had just cheated on Makoto and Kyoko.

“Yes, Makoto dared Kirigiri to kiss you. It is clear he enjoys two women kissing each other. Since there might be a chance, he may ask us to kiss in the future. I felt like I should get a head start on that.”

“Well give me a fucking warning next time!” Junko replied. “Kissing girls ain’t my thing!”

“Hey, I’m the same! But I willing to go past my comfort zone to prove myself to you!”

“You’ve done enough for now! Get the fuck out of here. I will be in touch!” Junko ordered. “Oh, one more thing. Don’t you dare think you can betray me! I know how people like you work. Now scram!”

Sayaka quickly headed downstairs before Junko changed her mind. She knew now that betraying was out of the question since Junko thought ahead. She had to live with the fact she had to share Makoto she had no choice.

“That crazy bitch!” Junko said in anger. “I can’t believe she fucking kissed me! Seriously it feels like I’ve cheated on Sweetheart and Babe. That little event is going straight to the grave with me! Maizono trust me when we are done with you. You will be eating out of Sweetheart’s palm, and you will be too weak to resist him! You will be his loyal dog that I can very much promise you!”

A week later

Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro were in the secret room.

“Everything is good to go with Maizono,” Junko said, leaning against a wall. “Sweetheart remember she will try to come on to you.”

“I know, I need to push her away, but showing that she has caught my eye,” Makoto replied.

“Very good,” Junko smiled. “Are you ready to play your role, Babe?”

“Playing a good detective? Indeed I am,” Kyoko smiled. “I hope you’re ready for me.”

“Of course I am,” Junko giggled. “Poor Maizono will have no idea what is going on and will be emotionally drained. Then Sweetheart will be there to coax Maizono into being a loyal dog.”

“Do you think Maizono will fall that easily?” Makoto asked.

“Yip, Maizono has even admitted that she will have sex with a woman if it means having a chance to be with you.”

“Interesting,” Makoto replied as he stared at Junko.

“Haha no! You can fuck right off! I’m not having sex with that crazy bitch!” Junko huffed.

“Look who is talking? Miss Ultimate Despair!” Makoto replied unimpressed.

“Coming from the person who agreed to my plan so he can shape the world in his liking,” Junko replied.

“She has got you there Makoto,” Kyoko said. “Junko how goes the plans for the killing game?”

“I’m planning to have motives which will force your classmates to kill each other to get out of here.”

“What kind?” Makoto asked.

“I can give away all my secrets, can I?” Junko grinned.

Kyoko shook her head. “You haven’t got any have you?”

“Not solid ones, but I have decided what I’m going to do with Muku.”

Makoto and Kyoko looked at Junko, hoping Mukuro got a positive role and not a cruel one.

“I’m not going to take part in the killing game, of course. So Muku will take my place. So she will be me. But I will kill off Junko Enoshima. So Muku can support you two if things get hairy.”

“A loophole clever,” Kyoko said.

“Huh?” Makoto said, confused.

“Mukuro Ikusaba will never take part in the killing game. So she could kill for us and we can’t caught for killing.”

“But what happens if one of the others voted me as the killer?” Makoto asked.

“Well, then they will all die because they got the person who did the dirty deed wrong. But you and Babe will make it out,” Junko answered.

“Fair enough,” Makoto shrugged. “Mukuro are you ok with this?”

“Yes, I am,” Mukuro replied. “It’s my job to ensure you, Mistress and Junko are safe and happy.”

“Of course it is,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes.

“I think we are done here,” Kyoko said. “Let’s go Makoto.” She and Makoto left the secret room.

“Oh, this killing game is going to be so fun!” Junko said clapping her hands. “I can’t wait to see your performance as me!”

“I will try my best sister,” Mukuro said.

“You better or I will slap you around!” Junko replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. Sayaka's mental fatigue

“Right, are you ready to do this?” Junko said grinning as she rubbed her hands together.

“Yes!” Sayaka said firmly but inside she was a nervous wreck.

The two girls were in the female swimming changing room. Sayaka was in her blue two-piece swim gear.

“Good,” Junko replied. “I will go and find Kyoko and distract her while you try and seduce Makoto with that booty of yours!”

“Will this really work?” Sayaka said doubtfully that Makoto would look at her.

“Duh, of course!” Junko replied, rolling her eyes. “See if you bend over doing some stretches Makoto will not help but look at your bum. He is a guy if he sees a good looking girl bending over. He will look at the ass that is on display, and that will hook him in. Remember my advice that I give you. Now get there and start seducing our man!”

Sayaka ran out of the changing rooms leaving a massive grin on Junko’s face.

Makoto was swimming back and forth, waiting for Sayaka to appear. He had to act surprised seeing her. Then he would let things carry on from there.

Sayaka went into the pool room and saw Makoto swimming. She knew this was the start of making Makoto hers. She had to play it cool, and hopefully, her slim body would catch his eye.

Makoto reached the end of the pool and saw Sayaka in her swim gear. He gives her a small wave, and this made Sayaka blush. The idol began to do some stretches with Makoto watching.

_‘Ok he is watching this is a good start,’_ Sayaka thought.

She turned around and bend over, touching her toes with her fingers giving Makoto the full view of her ass.

“Kyoko’s ass is still better,” Makoto said.

Once Sayaka was done with her stretches, she turned back around and jumped into the pool. Sayaka had always enjoyed swimming, and she was keen to get the whole class together for a few hours in the pool.

She raised above the water, shaking her head. _‘Right Sayaka play this cool and don’t come onto him straight away,’_ she thought.

Sayaka walked towards her chosen one. “Hey Makoto, how are you?”

“I’m good, how about you?” Makoto asked.

“I’m good thanks, I’m guessing you are keeping up your fitness?”

“Yip, I need to be in peak condition to protect Kyoko from any harm,” he replied. “I need to admit something,” he said, turning away.

“What is it, Makoto?” Sayaka said concerned,

“I was staring at your ass when you were doing your stretches.”

“Naughty boy,” Sayaka giggled. “It’s fine, though. I doubt even Togami could turn away if he saw me stretching.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t because I could see Hina doing the same thing. Your new rival,” he joked as he turned his head around and started to laugh.

“He is lucky, don’t you think?” Sayaka asked.

Makoto stopped laughing, and he looked confused. “In what way?”

“Hina and her boobs, they are so big,” Sayaka replied as she grabbed her boobs. “I mean she can perform stuff that we smaller girls can’t.”

“Like what,” he replied as he watched Sayaka slowly playing with her boobs. Junko had warned him about the tricks that she gave to the idol. So Makoto knew what Sayaka was doing. She was rubbing her boobs to try and seduce him.

“She can perform tit wanks,” Sayaka said.

“Is that really needed in lovemaking?” Makoto asked as continued to watch Sayaka play with her boobs.

_‘I can’t believe Enoshima’s advice has worked. Makoto can’t take his eyes away from me playing with my boobs! I need to reel him in slowly,’ _Sayaka thought.

“Yes, I believe it is,” Sayaka replied honestly. “If I can personally add another layer of pleasure to my man. Then I am happy.”

“Hmm, maybe I can ask Kyoko to see if she is interested,” Makoto said.

Sayaka took her hands away from her boobs and walked forward until her boobs were pressing against Makoto’s chest. She placed her arms around his body gently. She put her mouth next to his ear.

“How about we try it together,” she whispered seductively. “My boobs may be small, but I willing to try my best for you Makoto.”

“Maizono,” he whispered back. Makoto was surprised that Sayaka has tried to make her move this early.

“Use my body for your desires Makoto,” Sayaka whispered. She began to move up and down as her bra rubbed against Makoto’s chest. “Take off my bra and use my boobs.”

“I can’t,” Makoto said as he put on a weak sounding voice.

“Yes, you can, let it all go, give yourself to me, and I will be your loyal lover,” Sayaka said.

Makoto gently put his hands on Sayaka’s shoulders and pushed her away. “Sayaka stop now! I’m dating Kyoko this is wrong.”

_‘He called me Sayaka!’ _Sayaka thought as she was overfilled with joy.

He got out of the pool quickly and left the room leaving the idol annoyed.

“I almost had him!” Sayaka said, slamming her fists against the water in anger. She let herself calm down and collect her thoughts. “He called me by my first name. Have I put a dent in his armour? Maybe I could make him mines after all with a few more tries of seduction? He has no idea what he is missing out on. I will pleasure him with every inch of my body!”

Junko walked into the room and saw Sayaka standing in the water.

“Hey!” Junko shouted.

Sayaka stopped and saw Junko looking at her.

“How did it go?” Junko asked.

Sayaka swam over and pulled herself out of the pool. “I also had him. But his love for Kirigiri proved to be too strong.”

“Hmm, I see,” Junko said, folding her arms.

“I rubbed my breasts against his chest, and that didn’t work. But he did watch me when I played with my boobs.”

“You need to try again,” Junko said firmly. “If you said you also had him. It means his cock is overriding his brain.”

“But his love for Kirigiri…”

“Stop being such a fucking loser!” Junko said, annoyed. “If you’re going to give up after one go because he wouldn’t bite. Then I’m wasting my fucking time with you!”

Sayaka went onto her knees. “I’m sorry Enoshima… I will try harder next time!”

Junko began to giggle. “Who knows, maybe next time Makoto will be hard. That thick hard dick of his and us bouncing on it…”

The thought of Sayaka bouncing on Makoto’s dick was making her wet. She was glad she was soaked, to begin with.

“I would like that so very much,” Sayaka said blushing.

“Of course you would you dirty gal!” Junko giggled.

“He called me by my first name.”

Junko began to clap. “Well played, his love for Kirigiri maybe stronger. But I do believe you took a chunk out of his armour.”

“I thought so too.”

“See that’s why I told you to try again! If you can keep getting him calling you by your first name. Then his resistance will break, and his cock is ours to play with!”

“You’re right Enoshima!” Sayaka said positively. “I can do this!”

“Of course you can, I believe in you,” Junko smiled. “Right silly question inbound but how committed are you to giving pleasure to our soon to be boyfriend?”

“I would give him my whole body!” Sayaka said quickly.

“Including your ass? Because I’ve said to you already that I’m willing to do anal for him. But what are your thoughts on this taboo?”

“If for Makoto then yes, but I don’t know if I would be into that normally,” Sayaka said nervously hoping she didn’t anger Junko. “Truth be told. I’ve never had sex before…I’ve never seen a dick in real life yet.”

“Oh my god! Please tell me that your fucking with me?” Junko said stunned.

“No,” Sayaka replied. “I wanted my first time to be with someone special.”

“Right gotcha, I’m a virgin myself,” Junko said honestly.

“You a virgin?” Sayaka said, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you calling me a slut?” Junko said unimpressed. “Because I’m a model and I have tits that can make any man drool?”

“No, of course not!” Sayaka said quickly. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Well, if you must know. I was saving my first time for the right guy as well. That very guy happens to be Makoto Naegi. Our first time will be magical. But since I’m a nice woman. I will let you have his cock first. Since you have known him much longer than I have. I will just ride his face as I watch bounce on his hard dick!”

“Thank you,” Sayaka said, smiling.

“Right I’m going to head. If you’re interested in trying anal. I have dildos but no lube. We would need to find a substitute.”

“You have dildos?” Sayaka said, surprised.

“Duh, of course, I have. Using my fingers is fucking boring. I suggest you try using a fake dick. Anyway toddles.”

Junko left the room, leaving Sayaka with plenty on her mind.

“If Enoshima has dildos and is going to be training her ass to take Makoto’s dick with ease. Then I must to the same,” Sayaka said to herself. “I can’t allow Enoshima to get the upper hand and have Makoto think that she is the better woman to fuck. I need to be the ultimate lover for Makoto. All three of my holes must be ready for him!”

Meanwhile, Junko was walking down the corridor with a massive grin on her face.

“If only that stupid idol could see what I’m doing. I bet the silly bitch is thinking about shoving a dildo up her ass. Because I said, I would offer my ass to Sweetheart. Oh, silly Maizono trying to match me so she can’t be left me behind.”

A few hours later

The class, along with Junko and Mukuro, had just finished their dinners and they were all chatting among themselves.

Sayaka couldn’t keep her eyes away at how close Junko and Makoto were, and it was making her jealous.

Junko looked at Sayaka, and she winked at the idol. Junko stood up and left the cafeteria. Sayaka waited about a minute, and she stood up and left as well.

“Where did Enoshima wander off too?” Sayaka said. “I need that dildo…” Sayaka paused, and she shook her head. “Listen to me I sound like a slut… Makoto’s slut…It will be worth it. I just know it!”

Sayaka travelled around the dorms and saw Junko opening her door.

“Enoshima wait!” Sayaka said.

Junko turned her head to see Sayaka walking up to her.

“Enoshima…could…I borrow…” Sayaka said but failed to finish as her cheeks were glowing red.

“Oh, you want one of my dildos?” Junko giggled. “For your ass, right?”

Sayaka nodded.

“Well come on in, and I will get you one.”

The two girls walked into Junko’s room, and it was a mess. Clothes and magazine were all over the place.

Junko headed over to her drawer and opened it. “Right let me see?” She said. She pulled out a pink dildo, and it looked to appear to six inches. Junko turned around to face Sayaka. “Here you go. The other ones are slightly better. This is the smallest one I’ve got.”

Junko walked over and handed the pink dildo to Sayaka.

“How big is this thing?” Sayaka said, shocked. It was thick and big. There was no way that this thing was going to fit up her ass.

“Six inches, my dear, some advice, don’t shove all of it up your booty all at once. You need to work the dildo in slowly so your ass can get used to it. Right then off you go. I’m going to go for a shower.”

“Thank you Enoshima, I really meant it,” Sayaka said.

“No probs anal slut,” Junko giggled.

Sayaka quickly left Junko’s dorm room.

Junko began to laugh darkly. “Oh, Maizono you're digging deeper into that hole.”

A week later

Kyoko walked into the library, hoping to find another book that was worth reading. Byakuya was in the library reading. He enjoyed the peace and quiet the room give him.

He poked his head up from the book to see Kyoko looking at some books. “Kirigiri,” Byakuya said.

“Yes?” Kyoko replied without looking at him as she continued to look for a book.

“There has been something that I have meaning to ask you.”

“Regarding what?” She said as she turned her head to look at Byakuya.

“Well, I've been trying to work everything regarding the Steering Committee, Class 77B and this called Ulitmate Hope Izuru Kamukura. However, we have a missing pawn in this game. The person that attacked you and give you that black eyes months ago. What happened to that person?”

“I have no idea,” Kyoko lied. “The last time I saw her was the night she attacked and threatened another person and me to back off.”

“Another person?” Byakuya said, raising his eyebrow.

“Chisa Yukizome, the teacher from Class 77B.”

“Her?” Byakuya said, shocked. “What was doing to earn the wrath from our mysterious person.”

“Yukizome was an undercover agent. She and her group were given an anonymous tip source that the committee was doing something inhuman. So she joined the school as a teacher to gain information.”

“Anonymous tip, huh?” Byakuya replied.

“The first night I was investigating, I was in the room that was off-limits to everyone apart from the committee and maybe the Headmaster. That’s when I found records of Hajime Hinata taking part in the Izuru Kamukura project, and he died as a result. Well, his personality anyway. Then Chisa appeared, and we spoke that’s when I found about her being undercover. Then our ‘guest’ appeared. The person told us to stop investigating the Steering Committee and the Izuru Kamukura project. Or Makoto and Class 77B would be in danger.”

“Class 77B?” Byakuya said, surprised. “Why them? Don’t tell me Yukizome grew to attach to the class?”

“Yes, she did.”

“She’s not a very good undercover agent. You’re not meant to grow an emotional attachment if you go undercover. Anyway, do you think the masked person was in leagues with the Steering Committee?”

“No,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “Remember when I said I was speaking to one of the committee members and a bunch of desks landed on top of him? Well, I looked up, and I’m pretty sure I saw the person in question. Well, I think it was them. Because I continued to stick my nose where it wasn’t wanted, and they tried to kill me.”

“Did you run into this person again?”

“No,” she lied. “Not that it matters since the world is being destroyed and we are stuck in here.”

“You should consider picking your words more carefully Kirigiri,” Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes at her. “We are not stuck in here. We choose to stay here to avoid the conflict outside. You should consider yourself very fortunate that your father has let you stay here. You don’t even talk to him.”

Kyoko walked over to Byakuya’s table, and she put her hands on the table and lowering herself until she was eye level with him.

“Do we have a problem here, Togami?” She said angerly. “Because it sounds like you’re trying to cause one between us. My problem with the Headmaster does not concern you! If you only knew the fucking the pain and trauma that I personally have gone through, then, you would understand why I hate the man! He tried to use Makoto in order for me back to away from the investigation that he asked me to do. All because it was getting too dangerous and he didn’t want his daughter to get hurt!”

Byakuya didn’t reply. He was letting Kyoko rant so he could pick up any information.

“He was going to expel Makoto if I didn’t back down! My own boyfriend! Makoto had done nothing wrong and yet he was used as a means to control me! So don’t you dare tell me that I’m very fortunate that the Headmaster has allowed me to live here because I treat him like rubbish. If he didn’t make so many poor choices, then he and I would be on far better terms!”

“Now I finally understand you,” Byakuya smirked. “You have daddy issues.”

Kyoko gives Byakuya a very dark glare. “I suggest you stop talking right now.”

“Have I hurt a nerve Kirigiri?” Byakuya chuckled.

Kyoko stood up and closed hers. She let out a big breath in order to calm herself down.

“So, what made go after Hina?” Kyoko asked. “Was because of her breasts?”

“Leave Aoi out of this!” Byakuya said firmly.

“You don’t get to choice Togami!” Kyoko replied firmly. “If you want to takes pops at me. Then I will take pops at Hina. It goes both ways. So, I will admit I was surprised you and Hina became a couple. Because I felt she wasn’t at your level.”

“My level?” Byakuya replied.

“Yes, she is clearly not smart enough. I thought you would go after someone who is smart. But now I see you want an air-head, who has big boobs. Typical from a rich man, I guess. You come home from work, and no doubt expect Hina to be ready with your dinner. Then fuck her later for your own personal enjoyment.”

Byakuya dropped his book and stood up. “Don’t you dare insult Aoi’s intelligence! Yes, she may not be the smartest woman around. But her kind heart and friendly personality more than makes up for her IQ. Also, she is the Ultimate Swimmer. She could go out and win gold medals at the Olympics Games if she wanted to.”

“Yes, of course, she will considering there is no competition around to challenge her,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

Byakuya sat back down and picked up his book. “You and Naegi are broken. Both of you have issues and do not seek help. We all have tried and reached out, and yet we get yelled at. The others still have hope for you two. But I don’t I knew it was over when you two met Enoshima.”

“Jealous?”

“No, of course not, but I do find it rather odd. How you and Naegi have a class, who has every intention to try and help both of out. Yet, you turn us down for a woman who trolls everyone. It was clear to me that you want nothing to do with us, and I’ve stopped caring.”

Kyoko began to clap. “Bravo! This explains why you have been a dick to Makoto and I since we moved in here. Maybe you could teach this to Hina. Not to simply care anymore.”

“She still believes in helping you two. So, I will not say anything to her. Now begone, I want to finish reading this book.”

“You and Hina will never be anywhere near the level of relationship that Makoto and I have.”

“What? Clinging onto each for self-comfort? Please, Aoi and I will be a much better and healthier couple than what you and Naegi have put together.”

Kyoko turned around and walked out of the library. “Dickhead!” She muttered. She walked down the corridor and reached the stairs. “Maybe I will go for a drink.” She headed downstairs and headed for the cafeteria.

On her way there she bumped into Sayaka who travelled from the dorm area. Kyoko notices something odd about Sayaka. The idol was walking funny.

“Hello Maizono, are you alright you seem to be walking funny there,” Kyoko said.

“I’m…fine,” Sayaka said nervously. “I took a nasty slip in the girl’s shower room this morning after swimming,” she lied. “I landed hard on my bum.”

“I see, well you better be more careful. We don’t have anyone in here who can do proper checks on us if we have damaged ourselves.”

“I know,” Sayaka said. “I’ve been resting in my room. I’m only out here to grab a drink. Then I’m heading back to my dorm.”

“Well, why don’t you head back to your room and I will get you a drink for you.”

“No!” Sayaka said alarmed. “I mean…thanks, but I don’t want to seize my body up.”

_‘What is up with her?’_ Kyoko thought. _‘Maizono is acting weird.’_ She shrugged her shoulders. “Suit yourself.”

The two women walked into the cafeteria and drink their drinks. Kyoko headed back upstairs. While Sayaka let out a massive sigh of relief.

She walked back to the dorms hoping nobody else would see her walking funny.

Once Sayaka got into her room. All the nerves she had all vanished.

“I’m never doing that again!” Sayaka said. “Walking to the cafeteria for a drink while having this dildo stuck up my ass was the worst idea ever. But at least I’ve gotten used to the size. I will need to thank Enoshima again. Taking Makoto’s dick raw without any training would have torn my ass apart. I feel like a slut. But this needs to be done so I can have the perfect chance to show Makoto what I have to offer him.”

A few days later

Junko walked into the cafeteria. “Hey, guys have you seen Muku?” She asked.

Byakuya, Aoi, Sakura and Sayaka all looked up at the model.

“She was here five minutes ago with Naegi. But he left in a huff, and your sister chased after him,” Aoi answered. “He didn’t look happy at all. I think your sister said something that he didn’t like.”

“Right interesting, Muku hardly upsets people,” Junko replied. “Thanks, Hina, I better go and look for them then.”

“Would you like a hand?” Sayaka asked.

“Sure if you’re not busy,” Junko smiled.

Sayaka got up and left the cafeteria with Junko.

“Right, I’ve checked this floor so we will be heading upstairs,” Junko said.

“Ok,” Sayaka nodded.

“So how have things been,” Junko giggled as the pair reached the stairs.

“I can take all six inches of the dildo up my ass,” Sayaka said blushing.

“Good girl,” Junko said.

“I’ve…” Sayaka paused as she became embarrassed to speak.

“You’ve what?” Junko said, stopping at the midway point of the stairs.

Sayaka stopped as well, and her face was burning. “I’ve...been trips to the cafeteria with the dildo in my ass…”

“Oh my god, you fucking kinky bitch!” Junko laughed. “Makoto is going to love you!”

“I hope so,” Sayaka said quietly. “I’m doing this all for him.”

“Too right, maybe I should give you a vibrator,” Junko giggled. “Come on, let’s find these two.”

The pair searched through the second, third and fourth floors but couldn’t find Makoto and Mukuro. But as soon the two women reached the fifth floor. They could hear Makoto and Mukuro in a heated discussion in one of the classrooms.

Junko and Sayaka leaned against the wall just beside the door to listen to the convo. Junko was ahead of Sayaka.

“I don’t see what the problem is Master,” Mukuro said.

Sayaka’s eyes widened in disbelief. _‘Ikusaba has just called Makoto Master what the fuck?!’_

“How many time must I tell you not to call me that!” Makoto said in anger.

“You’ve said enough times. However, we made a bet, and I lost,” Mukuro said.

“Yes, but I was joking when I said you have to call me master. I didn’t expect you to go honour the bet! This is the last thing I need. You calling me master when I have your sister and Maizono acting weird.”

“I’m sure Kyoko would understand about our little bet,” Mukuro said.

“Oh, don’t you worry she knows about that. But she doesn’t know about Junko, and Maizono attempts to seduce me. I have no idea what has gotten into your sister. As for Maizono. I honestly thought she had changed for the better.”

“Why do you care that much? Don’t you hate her?”

“I do, but when she was starting to change and not trying to steal me away from Kyoko. I began to like her again like I did all those many years ago.

_‘He starting to like me when I was trying to help him and Kirigiri?... Oh my god, what I’m I doing?’_ Sayaka thought.

Junko turned her head to see the conflict on Sayaka’s face. _‘Bingo what I was hoping for!’_

“I was hoping we could be friends again and I myself could act like a better person towards her,” Makoto said. “But she was rubbing her boobs against my chest last week. I think she has fallen back to her old habits which is disappointing.”

“Master Maizono will never change. You’re a fool for thinking this,” Mukuro replied.

“Whatever,” Makoto said.

“I bet you Maizono would wet her pants if she had to call you Master only.”

_‘Calling only Makoto Master?’_ Sayaka thought. _‘I would love that…but…’_

“That is the last thing I need,” Makoto sighed. “It was bad enough that she was doing stretches last week and put her ass on display. I couldn’t take my eyes off it. Kyoko is my woman, but even I have my limits.”

“You could always have your own harem?” Mukuro said.

_‘Oh my god, yes! That would make things so much easier!’_ Sayaka thought,

“No thanks, like I said Kyoko is my woman. I don’t need a second in my life,” Makoto said. “If Maizono and your sister wants to remain friends with me then they have to cut this shit out now!”

_‘I need to stop this,’_ Sayaka thought. _‘If I have any chance of being friends with Makoto. I need to stand up to Enoshima.’_

“We are done here!” Makoto said.

Junko quickly grabbed Sayaka and pulled the idol towards the stairs. “We need to vanish before Makoto, and Muku leave the classroom!”

The pair rushed downstairs to the first floor.

“Enoshima,” Sayaka said.

“Bitch, don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say!” Junko said in anger.

“I don’t care if you go off on one!” Sayaka said firmly. “I have a chance for Makoto to like me as a friend. I’m not going to mess this up.”

Junko pushed Sayaka against a wall. “What did I tell you last month? I’m not going to allow you back out again. You’re going to seduce our man. I couldn’t give a fuck what you think!”

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” Sayaka said, narrowing her eyes.

“Or what?” Junko grinned. “Are you going to attack me? Grass on me?”

“I will do the latter!”

“Oh bitch please, do you really want me to tell our little Makoto the truth about what you are doing with MY dildo huh?”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in fear. “Please don’t!”

“Oh yeah, I bet he will find it disgusting that YOU are plotting to seduce and you’re using my toys to loosen yourself up for him.”

“You’re blackmailing me?” Sayaka said in anger.

“Yes, I am,” Junko grinned. “I could say anything I want to Kyoko, and she would believe me. As for Makoto. Well…” She laughed. “Let’s just say that he will never look at you ever again.”

“You bitch!”

“I suggest you watch who you are talking too,” Junko said unimpressed. “Now, you will continue to seduce Makoto or else!”

Junko walked away, feeling happy how things went.

Sayaka put her hands on face. She had been caught in Junko’s web and couldn’t escape without some damage getting done.

“What I’m I suppose to do now?” She whispered. “Makoto wants to be friends with me, and I want that. It’s the only possible way that I will stay close to him. But that bitch Enoshima… Fuck I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Maizono, are you ok?” Makoto said.

Sayaka froze. _‘No, please, not here!’_ She took her hands away from her face and saw Makoto standing at the midway point on the stairs.

He walked down the remaining stairs, and he looked at Sayaka. “What’s wrong?”

Sayaka couldn’t speak, tears began to fill her eyes. She ran away to her dorm room.

“Guilt and shame are painful, isn’t that right Maizono?” Makoto said emotionless.

Sayaka got into her room and burst into tears. “He is going to fucking hate me! He is going to fucking hate me! MAKOTO IS GOING TO FUCKING HATE ME!” Sayaka fell to her knees. “I need to go for broke and try and seduce Makoto. That is the only way he isn’t going to hate me…I need to try…”

A week later

Makoto headed into the library, and he found the person he was looking for.

Byakuya was reading a book as per usual, he paid little notice as to who walked into the room.

Makoto walked over to Byakuya and put his hand on the book and tore it out of Byakuya weak grip and threw it away.

“Do you mind I was reading that,” Byakuya said annoyed.

“You’re done reading until we have a little chat!” Makoto said, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh did your little girlfriend tell you what happened here last week?” Byakuya smirked.

“Yes, she did, and I’m not happy with your comments!”

“Well it’s true in what I say, Kirigiri has daddy issues. While her relationship with you is broken.”

“Humor me Togami, what do you mean by broken?”

“Both of you suffer from PSTD and the way both of you cling onto each other is not healthy. You two are broken; therefore, your relationship is broken.”

“I thought you didn’t care?”

“I don’t however, I do enjoy picking out the flaws,” Byakuya grinned.

“What flaws? I hate to break the bad news. My relationship with Kyoko isn’t broken. We are far a superior couple to what you and Hina are trying to be. Kyoko and I have been through it all. The goods times and the bad. While you and Hina have just begun dating.”

“You try and protect Kirigiri in any way possible because to failed to protect your sister. While Kyoko clings onto you because you’re the first man who hasn’t done anything terrible to her. Like I said a broken relationship. If something bad were to happen to one of you. The other would react badly, and no doubt fall into despair. You can’t say that I’m wrong.”

“No, you’re not,” Makoto replied. “Kyoko and I are keeping each from falling into the darkness. But our relationship is not broken. However, Kyoko and I as people yes sure. I don’t have a problem admitting that.”

“If you are admitting that you two have problems, then why do both of you never seek for help?”

“We have, in Junko and Mukuro.”

“Professional help! Not two women who are the same age as us!”

“Look who’s talking?” Makoto scoffed. “What makes you and the others any different? I don’t see any of you being professionals.”

“We wanted to help,” Byakuya said bluntly.

“So does Junko and Mukuro.”

“Enoshima is a trouble maker, I can’t see how she can help you both?”

“I’m pretty sure we have spoken about this before,” Makoto said bored.

“What is it about HER that makes her a better friend than any one of us.”

“Again we have said the reasons but if you prefer I can demonstrate.”

Byakuya was unsure what Makoto meant by demonstrating, but he was curious to find out. “Go on.”

Makoto leaned over the table and put his face close to Byakuya. “Hey, guys can we help you? Hey, guys, I know you two said no to any help. But we are going to ignore whatever you two say and still help regardless. Hey guys, I know we have two people who have unhealthy crushes on you and Hina. But we are going to ignore that and focus on you and Kirigiri!” He said sarcastically.

“What’s going on here?” Aoi said.

“Now Togami, it is my time to take shots at your girlfriend,” Makoto smiled. “I think it’s only fair since you were taking shots at my girlfriend last week.” Makoto stood up and turned around to look at Aoi.

“I’m sorry!” Byakuya said quickly.

“That isn’t good enough!” Makoto said. “So, Hina are you happy being with Togami?”

“Huh of course I am,” Aoi said confused.

“Naegi stop!” Byakuya said firmly.

Makoto ignored him. “Do you think he is happy dating you?”

“Of course, he wouldn’t ask me out otherwise,” Aoi said even more confused.

“Hmm, I don’t think he had much choice, to be honest. It was either you or Fukawa.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Aoi said, annoyed.

“Well, Ludenberg is taken, Ogami is taken, Maizono would kill to have me. Kyoko is mines course. So, Togami was only left with you and Fukawa, given the latter nervousness along with her alter ego is a killer. It makes perfect sense that Togami would choose you.”

“What are you trying to say exactly?” Aoi asked.

“You’re not really smart, are you Hina?” Makoto said emotionless. “In fact, I want to say that you’re slightly above Hiro in the brain cells department. Togami is smart, so he will make the decisions for you and him as a couple. Plus you have the boobs which are no doubt another reason why he has picked you over Fuwaka.”

“NAEGI THAT IS ENOUGH!” Byakuya roared as he slammed his fists into the table.

Makoto turned around to face Byakuya. “I will decide when enough is enough. I hope you can lesson from this. Don’t take shots at my girlfriend and our relationship! Then I won’t need to take shots at your girlfriend's low IQ.”

“Byakuya Togami explain yourself NOW!” Aoi said with anger.

Byakuya gulped while Makoto gives him a cold glare.

“Hina,” Makoto said, turning around. “Grow a few brain cells and realise that Togami is a dick. Then dump him! I’m done here.” He began to walk and left the library.

“Byakuya what did you say to anger Naegi!” Aoi asked.

“I spoke to Kirigiri last week and took shots at her because she had daddy issues. Then I took shots at Naegi and Kirigiri’s relationship call it broken.”

“Why?” Aoi said, annoyed.

“Because I no longer care about helping them. It was made plain clear that they are willing to befriend people who are not our class. Aoi, we both know that Enoshima is a troll. How is that suppose to be a positive thing for Naegi and Kirigiri? If they willing to reject help from us. Friendly and warm people, and hang about with a person who likes to cause trouble. Then it proves they have no desire to get help from us. Naegi has admitted that he and Kirigiri have problems.”

“Come on Byakuya it doesn’t take a genius to see that the couple have problems and suffer from PTSD. If you no longer care about helping them. Then will you keep your mouth shut and stop causing problems. I don’t Naegi to take shots at my IQ. I’m not the brightest person in here that is a fact. However, I don’t want to be reminded of it.”

“Aoi, I’m sorry,” Byakuya sighed.

“Sex is off the table for a week. That is your punishment.”

“Fine!” Byakuya said defeated.

“The last thing I need is for Naegi and Kirigiri to turn on us while we are in here,” Aoi said. “So behave yourself, alright?”

“Yes, course.”

A week later

Sayaka had avoided her classmates, including Makoto. She had lied to the others about being sick and not wanting them to catch what she had.

Of course, Junko knew Sayaka was lying and stalling. The former knew that Sayaka didn’t want to mess things up with Makoto because there was a chance for Sayaka to be ‘friends’ with Makoto.

But Junko knew it was time for those hopes to shatter…for now at least. She was standing outside Sayaka’s dorm room.

“Time to break Maizono,” Junko giggled. She knocked on the door.

Sayaka slowly opened the door and felt sick when she saw Junko.

“Makoto is in the pool by himself,” Junko said, “Grab your swim gear and meet me in the girl’s shower room in five minutes. If you fail to show up then… I don’t need to finish the rest, do I?”

Junko walked away with a smiling creepy on her face.

Sayaka closed the door. She didn’t want to go. But she had no choice, Junko would grass on her and paint her as the big bad.

Sayaka grabbed swim gear out of the drawer and left her room. Hoping she could seduce Makoto.

Sayaka headed upstairs to the second floor and headed for the girl’s changing room. Once inside, she saw Junko sitting a bench smiling at her.

“Remember Maizono you’re doing this for us! Do not let us both down!”

Sayaka took off her clothes and put her two-piece swimsuit on.

“Right, you need to be on the attack,” Junko said. “Do not let up until he has an overwhelming desire to fuck you silly!”

Sayaka looked at Junko, defeated.

“Oh geez, don’t look so fucking sad. You’re going to have your pussy filled. I just know it! Now get out there and seduce Naegi!”

Sayaka didn’t move, she knew if she entered the swimming pool. Then her chances of being friends with Makoto was gone.

“Fucking move you stupid woman!” Junko said firmly. “Unless you want Makoto to find out that you have been walking around with a dildo up your ass just for him!”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in horror, and she ran out of the changing room.

“Good,” Junko laughed. “Now Sweetheart it’s time for you to deliver the crushing blow.”

Makoto was swimming while he was waiting for Sayaka to arrive. He knew this it, the day that Sayaka would break and would be ready to be his loyal puppet very soon.

Makoto saw Sayaka rushing into the room. “Hey Maizono,” he said, waving.

Sayaka paused and felt despair. She wanted to walk straight back out of the room. But she couldn’t. She closed her eyes and held back the tears.

_‘I can do this…please I need this work,’_ she thought.

Sayaka jumped into the pool and swam over to Makoto.

“Hey Makoto,” she said nervously.

“Are you feeling any better Maizono?” Makoto asked. “You don’t sound quite 100% yet.”

“I will be fine,” Sayaka said with a fake smile.

“Ok then,” Makoto nodded. _‘She is scared to make her move. In case, I turn her down and break her. I think I should make the first move,’_ he thought. “You’re timing is off this week Maizono. I was ready to leave.”

_‘Shit!’_ Sayaka thought. _‘I have no choice but to make a move. If I don’t, then Enoshima will destroy me!’_

Makoto walked away from Sayaka.

“Wait!” Sayaka said nervously. “Can we hang out for at least five minutes?”

Makoto stopped and turned to face Sayaka. “Yeah sure, but just five minutes.”

“Thank you,” Sayaka said as her heart went into overdrive.

Makoto walked back over to Sayaka. “So, how have things been?”

“Fine, I guess, nothing more to say really since we are doing the same things every day.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “But this place keeps us safe. So, we can’t complain that much.”

“Yeah…” Sayaka said. _‘This is it!’_

Sayaka put one hand around her back and did the straps for her bra. She took it off, allowing Makoto to see her breasts. She walked forward until her bare breasts touch his chest.

“Makoto, I want you to take me,” she whispered. She grabbed his left man and guided it to her right bum cheek. “Go on, grab my cheek. It’s yours…in fact, this whole body is yours. I am yours to serve.”

Makoto stood there he wanted to laugh. But he knew he couldn’t.

“Makoto please, all three of my holes are ready to be used,” Sayaka said seductively. “Please use them to bring yourself pleasure.”

“Maizono,” Makoto said softly.

“Yeah?” Sayaka said nervously.

“Get the fuck out of here and never talk to me ever again. You fucking weirdo!”

Sayaka’s heart broke. “But Makoto…”

“Fine, I’ll go. I was heading anyway! You’re a fucking creep, you know that! I honestly thought you had changed your ways. I thought we could be friends, but you’re the same old Maizono. I have a girlfriend, how fucking thick are you? You and I will never happen. So, stop fucking trying to seduce me. Oh and one more thing. It’s Naegi for you. Never call me Makoto ever again. You stupid slut!”

Makoto walked over to the edge and climbed out of the pool and left the room.

“Naegi…” Sayaka said weakly as she burst into tears. “I’m so fucking stupid. I’M SO FUCKING STUPID!” She screamed. “I hate myself…I’m a stupid bitch!” She walked over to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Sayaka couldn’t stop crying as she left the room and headed into the changing rooms. Where she found Junko was still sitting on the bench.

“You’re fucking useless, aren’t you!” Junko said, annoyed. “Look at the state of your face. It screams failure!”

“Fuck you!” Sayaka said in anger. “It’s because of you. I’ve lost any chance of having Naegi as a friend.”

“Don’t blame for me for you being such a total failure!” Junko said, annoyed. “I tried to help you achieve your biggest dream, and you couldn’t even do that!” Junko stood up and walked over to Sayaka. “You will try again, and next time you will succeed.”

“Fuck off, Enoshima! I will never try and seduce Naegi ever again!”

“Fine, have it your way,” Junko grinned. The model left the changing which left Sayaka terrified as she had no idea what the model was up to.

Hours later

Sayaka was in her dorm room, lying on her bed, crying. She hadn’t really stopped since her meeting with Makoto.

She heard a knock on her door and froze. It had to be Junko…or maybe it was one of the others asking how she was?

She got up from her bed and went over to the door. She slowly opened it and was shocked to see Makoto.

“We need to talk!” He said emotionless. “I’ve heard some disgusting rumours about you, and I need to confirm if they are true or not.”

“Naegi, whatever Enoshima has said to you is a lie,” Sayaka said, feeling sick.

“Interesting I never said her name, and yet you said. Let me in, I need to see if the rumours are true.”

Sayaka let Makoto into her room and closing the door.

“Now show me the dildo that you asked Junko asked for,” Makoto said.

Sayaka froze in fear.

“Well, I’m waiting Maizono show me this dildo.”

“It’s in the drawer,” she said weakly. She was too embarrassed to grab the dildo.

“So you admit to having one. So the other rumour is true then… You’ve used that dildo for anal training.”

“I...I…” Sayaka said, trying to defend herself.

“You’re fucking disgusting!” Makoto said angerly. “What is your fucking damage!”

“Naegi please…” Sayaka said as she burst into tears.

“Don’t think you can cry your way out of this one. You freak!”

“Naegi…it was all Enoshima’s idea…” Sayaka sobbed.

“Now that I don’t believe,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. “You’ve always wanted me. It makes perfect sense that you use Junko to lure Kyoko away so you can make your move!”

“Wait…that’s not how it…”

“LIAR!” Makoto shouted, cutting Sayaka off. “I’m leaving. I won’t tell the others about your dirty secrets in order to keep the peace. But if you talk or even look at me just once. Then I will slip a few words to the others. I honestly thought we could be friends. I treated you like rubbish in the past, and I was going to make amends. But you have fucked everything up. For what? My dick? To destroy my relationship with Kyoko? You’re just a slut! Goodbye Maizono!”

Makoto left the room feeling happy how things went.

While Sayaka fell to her knees in despair. She covered her face with her hands and let out a howl of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Shout out to Keenan456 (Francis456 on FF.net) for giving me the idea to have Sayaka hear Mukuro calling Makoto master.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


	4. Junko gets 'caught'

A week had passed since Makoto came into Sayaka room and dropped the crushing blow. It took a while for the idol to calm down and since then she was dead inside.

Sayaka had chosen times to avoid the others when it came to eating. Because she couldn’t deal with the others and plus if she laid eyes on Makoto then there is no telling what he might say. It was safe to say that she hated Junko and her hold over Makoto.

Sayaka left her dorm room and knew nobody would be around. She headed for the cafeteria, once she got there. She made herself breakfast.

However, much to her displeasure, she knew someone was behind her.

“Maizono,” Kyoko said. “Can we talk?”

“Leave me alone Kirigiri,” Sayaka said emotionless. “I want to grab food and head back to my room.”

“The others are worried about you,” Kyoko replied.

“I said, leave me alone!” Sayaka said, turning around to face Kyoko. “Look, being stuck in this place is starting to get to me!” She lied. “I need time to reflect on a few things, alright.”

“Fine,” Kyoko said. “Unlike you or the others, I know when to back off.”

“Why aren’t you angry with me?” Sayaka asked.

“Should I be?” Kyoko said, confused.

“Yeah, you should.”

“What for?” Kyoko asked.

“Wait…you don’t know?” Sayaka said puzzled.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kyoko said.

_‘Wait didn’t Naegi say that Kirigiri didn’t need to know about Enoshima and me seducing him?’_ Sayaka thought. _‘I guess it’s best to keep it that way. I don’t want Naegi to crush me any further…I don’t I can take anymore.’_

“It doesn’t matter,” Sayaka sighed. “You hate me already there is no need to add extra fuel to that fire. Leave me be Kirigiri.”

Kyoko left the cafeteria without saying a single word to Sayaka. However, her thoughts melted when Makoto appeared out of nowhere and kissed on the lips. Her legs began to wobble as the result of the kiss.

“Makoto…” Kyoko said softly. “Where did you come from?”

“The dorms, I was like a ninja moving silently to capture my prey,” he laughed. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s body.

“Oh no I’ve been caught,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “What must I do to secure my release?”

“Since it’s your birthday, how about this?” Makoto whispered something into her ear.

“Mmm, I like that very much,” she said seductively. “Can we do that right now?”

“Later,” he replied. “I need to go and see your father right now.”

The mood came crashing down as Kyoko broke free from Makoto’s hug.

“Why?” She asked as she folded her arms.

“No doubt to ask how you are doing.”

Kyoko let out a sigh of anger. “Of course he would pull a stunt like this on my birthday! He tried to say happy birthday to me this morning. But ignored him.”

Sayaka walked out of the cafeteria with toast and a cup of tea. She panicked when she saw Makoto. She walked past the couple quickly. But they paid no attention to her.

“I will be 10 minutes at most,” he said. “Then I will take you somewhere for a special surprise.”

Kyoko’s face brightens up. “I will wait for you. This surprise better, be good!”

“It will, I hope your mouth is ready,” he smiled.

The couple made their way up to the fourth floor and reached the Headmaster’s room. Kyoko leaned against a wall folding her arms.

Makoto knocked on the door and headed inside.

“Ah Naegi,” Jin smiled. He was sitting at his desk.

“Headmaster,” Makoto replied. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk and sat in the guest chair.

“Thank you for coming to see me,” Jin asked. “I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to ask you a few things.”

“Kyoko?” Makoto replied.

“Yes,” Jin nodded. “How is she doing?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good,” Jin smiled. “I tried to say happy birthday to her, and she ignored me,” he said disheartened. “I can’t believe she is 18 years old. Anyway, is she coping well being locked in here?”

“Yes, she didn’t have any connections to the outside world. Well, apart from my parents, but Kyoko doesn’t miss the old world.”

“Miss the old world?”

“Yes, Kyoko and I have come to regard the world before the despair as unfit. The Masked Man, Fuhito Kirigiri, The Steering Committee, to name a few. All people who evil or were corrupt.”

“Naegi,” Jin sighed. “You and Kyoko are letting a few people cloud your judgment. Not everyone is bad.”

“Of course not everyone is bad, but sir, we as humans crave awful things to happen. Why do you think bad news always appears first before the good news on the television channels that cover the news?”

“You have a point there about the news. But we don’t all crave anything bad to happen. Do you think that everyone wanted this despair to happen?”

“No, of course. However, there are people who will be using the chaos as for their own selfish desires.”

“Care to explain?” Jin asked.

“People have massive egos, but happens of one person sees themselves as the one to destroy the despair? What happens if they believed in their own version of hope and that hope should be the law across the world? Sir, a world without law and order can help certain people come out of the shadows. Good or bad.”

“Hmmm,” Jin said.

“Maybe, I’ve seen too many movies for it to corrupt how I think people will act if the world ended. But all Kyoko and I want is for us to get out of here. Help the world get better. Remove all hate and crimes. Then we can get married and start a family.”

“Start a family?” Jin said, surprised.

“Yip,” Makoto nodded. “We both mentioned the idea of having children months ago. But only when we both married and in jobs, of course.”

Jin began to smile. “I might become a grandfather one day. I just feel proud of just thinking about it.”

_‘That’s if you live long enough to see that day,’_ Makoto thought. He let out a sigh. “Sir, I doubt Kyoko would ever let you see her child.”

“I know that, but just the thought makes me happy. I wonder if Kyoko will mention anything about me?”

“Most likely not. Sir, Kyoko and I have both agreed to ensure our children never become likes us.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have killed people, we have suffered a lot of pain in the past six years. All we want is a clean, peaceful life for our children. A chance to enjoy their teenage years without having to go through what Kyoko and I have gone through.”

“I understand,” Jin said.

Makoto stood up. “I’m heading sir. Kyoko is waiting for me.”

“Until another time, Naegi,” Jin sighed.

Makoto left the room and saw Kyoko still leaning against the wall.

“So, how was he?” Kyoko asked.

“Fine,” Makoto replied. “He was asking how you were and if you were coping being stuck in this place.”

“Of course, he is asking you those questions. Because we are in the same building, he has nothing better to than check up on me. Where were these questions three years ago? When I was in the hospital with my hands burned!” Kyoko said in anger.

Makoto placed his hands on Kyoko’s shoulders and pulled her off the wall. Then he wrapped his arms, around her body.

“Let it go,” Makoto said softly into her ear. “Your father had his chance and failed. You’ve got me, Junko and Mukuro.”

“I know but…” She sighed. “Why should I care at this point? I need to move on and drop the past.”

“It’s a lot harder than you think,” Makoto sighed.

“Makoto,” Kyoko said sadly.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “Every now and then thinking about Komaru hits me like a truck.”

Kyoko began to rub the back of Makoto’s head.

The pair stayed like this for a minute then Makoto broke the hug.

He rubbed his face and let out another sigh. Kyoko took one of his hands and led him away from the office.

“So, I was speaking to Maizono in the cafeteria,” Kyoko said.

“How was she?” Makoto asked.

“Fine, for the most part. I think she was confused as to why I was talking to her and not threating her life.”

“Good,” Makoto replied. “Although it appears she thought I was going to tell you about her advancements.”

“But she did overhear you and Mukuro talk correct?”

“Yes, she did,” Makoto nodded. “Maybe because of how broken mentality she is, perhaps she fears the worst now.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “I suppose we better end this game and let Junko do her thing.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he sighed. “But what would be the possible way to pin Junko and Maizono together for us to act?”

“Leave that to Junko and me,” Kyoko smirked. “I’m sure we will come up with something. But for now, let’s spend some time together until Maizono comes into the fold.”

“Speaking of Junko. I think it’s time for your special surprise,” Makoto said warmly.

He took Kyoko to the secret room on the second floor. Where the pair found Junko waiting for them.

“Happy birthday Babe!” Junko said as she wrapped her arms around Kyoko. “I hope your mouth is ready for a lot of fucking sexy kisses!”

“I was born ready,” Kyoko giggled. “Thank you, Junko.”

“No probs Babe!”

A week later

Sayaka was in the room, which had become her new home pretty much since she didn’t leave her room unless it was for food.

Sayaka was in the shower sitting on the floor as the water hit her naked skin. She hoped that she could leave this place in weeks and never see Junko and Makoto ever again.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a few knocks on the door. She ignored it but too much her surprise. Those were the only knocks she heard.

She stood up and turned off the shower and dried herself with her towel and left the bathroom. She saw a note on the floor.

“I bet this is from Enoshima and she slid it through the door,” Sayaka muttered. She picked up the note and was right.

**Sup bitch! It’s Junko, I’ve noticed that you’ve locked yourself in your room. This is causing a problem for both of us. I need to get your mind back into gear and continue to seduce Makoto for us.**

“Is she fucking crazy!” Sayaka said, scared.

**I know Makoto hasn’t told Kyoko or the rest of the class. But I will if you don’t get your act together. Just think of the damage that your dirty little secret could cause. Your classmates will turn their backs on you for being a yandere. However, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself if you meet me on the fifth floor an hour from now. Come alone or else!**

Sayaka threw the note on the floor in anger. “That fucking bitch! Can’t she see that Naegi won’t fall for me now! This is blackmail now pure and simple. What does Enoshima expect me to achieve now?”

Sayaka went over to her bed and sat on it. “I have no choice but to go and see her… No, in fact, I should take this chance and stand up to her! I’m done with her pushing me around!”

An hour later

Sayaka left her dorm room and headed towards the cafeteria.

Kyoko was walking out of the cafeteria after having a snack. She saw Sayaka walking towards her. The latter froze when she saw Kyoko.

“Hello Maizono, going in for a snack?” Kyoko asked.

“No…I…just need to spread my legs. I’m going to have a walk around the school,” Sayaka nervously.

“Well, it’s good that you are finally out of your room for a change. The others are beginning to question if you’re struggling to cope in here.”

“If I was then I would speak to your father,” Sayaka said. “He has made us very welcome to his office if we needed to chat.”

“Of course he has,” Kyoko said rolling her eyes.

“Well…I better get going…bye,” Sayaka said nervously and walked away.

Makoto walked out of the cafeteria. “Are we all set?”

“Yes, let’s follow her, and we will wait for the moment for us to catch Junko.”

Sayaka travelled up to the fifth floor, unaware that Makoto and Kyoko were following her. Once the idol made it to the top floor. She saw Junko standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Bitch get inside now!” Junko said firmly.

Sayaka clenched her fists in anger as she walked into the classroom. Junko saw Makoto and Kyoko’s head poking up from the stairs. She smirked at the pair before heading into the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Makoto and Kyoko walked up to the door and listened in.

“Right bitch!” Junko said. “I’ve managed to set up Makoto going to the pool by himself again. While Kyoko will be in her room reading a few books. This will be tomorrow, so you better get your act together!”

“Fuck you Enoshima! I’m not doing it. What’s the point? Naegi fucking hates my guts!”

“You will do whatever I say Maizono!” Junko said darkly.

“Or what you’re going to blackmail? If you do that, then I will tell Kirigiri to keep an eye on you.”

Junko began to laugh. “Do you think she will take your word over mine? Please, I have her and Makoto wrapped around my little finger. Honestly, I thought you wanted Makoto, I even gave you the prep talk so you can be motivated to seduce him. But you have failed time and time again.”

“You used my weakness to lure me into your trap nothing more.”

“Bitch! Your weakness is something we both share. We both love Makoto! But if you only followed my plan and not try and rebel. Then Makoto would be ours!”

Sayaka shook her head. “Are you a stupid bimbo or something? Makoto’s love for Kirigiri is far too strong. He will never leave her! When will you realise this?”

“Never, because Makoto can be stolen!” Junko grinned. “We just need to try harder!”

“You’re fucking crazy,” Sayaka said stunned. “I’m done with your stupid plan. You can tell the others what I’ve been up to. Because I will drag you down with me!”

“Have it your way,” Junko said. “But when I’m riding Makoto’s thick dick. I will be thinking about how much of a failure you are!”

“l would love to see you try… Kirigiri will crush you! If you rode Naegi’s dick.”

Junko began to laugh. “Please, that little detective will have no idea what is coming to her. She will be broken, and I will have her boyfriend… Maybe you and she could hook up. Yip that’s perfect you two could rebound off each other.”

“I’m straight!”

“Yeah right, I do believe you said you would be ok making love to me if Makoto desired it.”

Makoto’s eyes widened in shock. The thought of Sayaka and Junko getting it on with each other was simply amazing.

“I was stupid, alright!” Sayaka said. “That’s all I’ve ever been since I came to this school. Being stupid and making the wrong choices.”

“And you're making another one by walking away from my plan!” Junko said, shaking her head. “Now, I will give you one final chance to buckle up your ideas and help me seduce Makoto or I will put you through so much shit. You will be alone forever even when we get out of here.”

Before Sayaka got a chance to reply. Makoto and Kyoko burst into the classroom. As soon as Sayaka saw the pair. She began to grow sick and concerned.

“Oh hey, Makoto…Kyoko…” Junko said, nervously.

“Don’t hey us!” Kyoko said in anger. “Trying to steal Makoto are we?”

Junko looked frightened then she turned her focus to Sayaka and give the idol a death glare. “You bitch! You lured these two up here, didn’t you!”

“No…I…I didn’t!” Sayaka said. She worried sick.

“Fucking bitch stop lying to me!” Junko said. She lunged forward raising her hand in the process.

Makoto stepped in front of Sayaka taking a slap in the face.

_‘Naegi…he…he protected me?!’_ Sayaka thought.

“Enoshima!” Makoto said firmly. “I can’t believe you dragged Maizono into this, and don’t try talking yourself out of this. Kyoko and I have heard every single word.”

Kyoko grabbed Junko by the hair. “Maizono had no idea that she was being followed. I had no idea what was going on until Makoto accidentally mentioned yesterday. That you and Maizono were trying to seduce him. So, needless to say, I was fuming, so as a detective, I wanted to learn the truth and so I have. How could you Enoshima? I thought we were friends.”

“Screw you Kirigiri! I have the ass and boobs that will make Makoto drool!” Junko said in pain as her hair was getting pulled.

“You have those, but Makoto’s love for me is far stronger. You’re coming with me, you two face bitch! Once we are done talking, you will never lay your eyes on Makoto in a sexual way ever again!”

Kyoko dragged Junko out of the class, leaving Makoto and Sayaka alone together.

“Maizono,” Makoto sighed with his back still facing her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Naegi… You shouldn’t be sorry. I let Junko use to my weakness to me lure me into her plan. I’m the one that should be saying sorry.”

“But…” Makoto sighed again. “I said nasty things to you… I believed Enoshima’s words without even asking for your side of the story.”

Makoto slowly turned around, and he wrapped his arms around Sayaka.

_‘Oh my god, he is hugging me!’_ Sayaka thought as her eyes widened in the realisation that she was being hugged by Makoto.

“I’m sorry, Sayaka,” Makoto whispered.

_‘He called me Sayaka!’_

“Is it ok if I called you Sayaka and you can call me Makoto?” He asked softly.

“Yes, you can,” Sayaka said warmly.

“Thank you,” Makoto said. “From now, I’m going to treat you better, and I will allow you in my inner circle, providing you can keep your hands off me.”

“You have my word, you belong to Kirigiri!” Sayaka said firmly.

Sayaka knew that Makoto was giving her a second chance. A chance to get closer to him, closer than she has ever been. She wasn’t going to throw this chance again.

“Thank you…Sayaka,” he whispered into her ear.

She felt goosebumps all around her body. _‘I can’t fail Makoto… Not this time… I will be loyal to him, no matter what!’_

“Let Kyoko and I deal with Enoshima… Are you fine with this…Sayaka?”

Hearing him whisper fist name was giving her more goosebumps. “Of course, Makoto, I think it’s best for all of us if I stay away from her.”

“Good,” he whispered. He broke the hug and stepped back. He raised his right hand and patted her on the head. “Good, Sayaka.” He smiled warmly at her. _‘My loyal pet.’_

Sayaka hated that she was getting patted on the head. But Makoto’s smile, it made her legs turn to jelly.

_‘Did Makoto do this to Enoshima?’_ Sayaka thought.

Makoto moved his hand away from Sayaka’s head, and he folded his arms. “Right you go to your room. For the time being, then once I’m done with Enoshima. You, Kirigiri and I can talk… I’m in the doghouse right now with Kyoko.”

“Why?” Sayaka asked.

“But I tried to keep this whole thing a secret,” Makoto sighed. “I wanted to ensure civil war didn’t break out. But my big mouth blew that dream. But saying that, if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have learned you were innocent.”

“Maybe I can talk to Kirigiri?” Sayaka said.

“You?” Makoto said, amused.

“Yes,” Sayaka nodded. “Maybe I can explain to her everything that happened, and you were hard as steel in resisting my advances.”

“Take out the hard as steel part, and you can go for it,” Makoto replied.

Sayaka blushed. “Sorry, Makoto.” She shook her head. _‘Fuck sake, Sayaka. Are you trying to blow this second chance?’_

“It’s ok, I’m sure you will able to control yourself in the future,” he smiled. “Right, I’m going to head and look for Kyoko and Enoshima.”

Makoto gave Sayaka a quick pat on the head. Then left the room in his search for the two women.

“I hated getting patted on the head,” Sayaka groaned. “But...can I tell him to stop it? I don’t want to upset him… His smile, though when he patted me on the head. It was beautiful… Ok, I will let him pat me for the time being. But it will need to stop.”

Sayaka left the classroom and headed to her room as per orders from Makoto.

As for Makoto, he was on the second floor inside the men’s toilets. He headed into the secret room where he found Kyoko and Junko waiting for him.

“Well, Sweetheart, how did it go?” Junko asked.

“Well, I would like to think that I’ve got Maizono wrapped around my finger. But I won’t know until I push her limits,” Makoto replied.

“Leave that with me,” Kyoko said. “I will ensure she is your puppet.”

“I think puppet is a rude word to use,” Junko giggled. “I wanna say…pet…yeah, loyal pet.”

“I’ve already deemed Maizono as my loyal pet. I’ve begun to pat her on the head to prove that point,” Makoto smirked.

“You sadistic fuck!” Junko grinned. “Anyway, I think you should be happy Sweetheart. You have your very own human pet. Who has trained her ass just for you.”

“Right that sounded a little bit weird even for me,” Makoto replied.

“Oh come on Sweetheart, you have your own anal slave. I mean jeez, when you and Babe settle down and start a family. You will need something fuck for those nine months when Babe is pregnant.”

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on Junko. “I hope you’re not suggesting that Makoto should fuck Maizono anally when I’m carrying his child?”

“I mean…” Junko said, looking at Kyoko’s glare.

“I’m not cheating on Kyoko!” Makoto said firmly. “No ifs not buts.”

“What about me?” Junko grinned.

“You?” Kyoko said, surprised. “Hmm, I would allow it.”

“What?!” Makoto and Junko said at the same time.

“Only, if I was willing to share Makoto. Which I will not allow so sorry Junko!”

“That’s fair,” Junko replied. “Unlike that bitch Maizono, I know my place.”

“Yes, on the ground, licking my shoes,” Makoto joked.

“Very funny,” Junko said sarcastically.

“Going back on track,” Kyoko said. “Makoto you go to your room, and I will speak to Maizono alone.”

“Wait, why?” Makoto said, shocked. “I said to Maizono that we both would talk to her.”

“I know, but I think it would be good for Maizono to be filled up with regret for you being in trouble because you tried to hide her creepy actions.”

“Smart and sexy, Babe your some woman!” Junko said warmly.

Kyoko smirked at Junko.

“I guess that could work,” Makoto said, rubbing his chin. “Very well I will leave Maizono to you. What about you, Junko? Will you vanish for months?”

“I will appear every now and then. I will let you know where I will be before I head off to begin my work.”

“Very well,” Kyoko said. “Well I will give it an hour I will go and see Maizono. Makoto did you tell her to go to her room?”

“Yip,” he nodded.

“Good,” Kyoko smiled.

An hour later

Sayaka had been waiting in her room waiting for Makoto and Kyoko to appear. She took the hour to reflect on a lot of things. She was a fortunate woman. Even though Makoto give her a second chance. What she was doing to her ass alone should have been enough for Makoto not to provide her with a second chance.

“I’m a stupid girl that’s what I am,” Sayaka muttered. “I let Enoshima twist my mind… Still, I should have been strong enough for her not to convince me to do anal play…”

Sayaka heard a knock, and she jumped off the bed. She went over to her door and opened it. She saw only Kyoko, a sharp feeling of guilt cut through Sayaka.

“Maizono, may I come in?” Kyoko asked.

Sayaka nodded and opened the door wide allowing Kyoko to walk in. Sayaka closed the door, she turned around to see Kyoko giving her a trademark glare.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Kyoko said emotionless. “If you’re wondering where Makoto is. He is in his room banned from leaving until I’m done here.”

“Kirigiri listen…” Sayaka said concerned.

“Stop right now, Maizono!” Kyoko said in anger. “You were trying to seduce my man along with Enoshima. Do you have any idea how angry I was when Makoto was trying to hide it all?”

Sayaka hung her head in shame and didn’t reply.

“The things I heard from him regarding you… It was shocking! Trust me Maizono I was doing my best to keep my temper in check this morning before you went up to see Enoshima,” she lied. “But I needed to know who was pulling the strings you or her.”

“I’m sorry…” Sayaka said quietly.

“You’re sorry?” Kyoko said, offended. “Have you not forgotten our little deal? If I slip up, then you can try and have Makoto? But here you are trying to steal my man right under my nose.”

“Please don’t blame him,” Sayaka said weakly. “Blame me everything is my fault. He was only trying to ensure that peace was still in place. You can slap me, punch me, pull my head or anything that comes to your head. Please don’t blame Makoto.”

“No, I won’t hurt you,” Kyoko sighed. “Now that I’ve got all my anger out of the way. We can talk like normal adults. Well, I’m normal while you…”

“I deserve that shot,” Sayaka sighed. “I’m not normal. I’m just a freak! Kirigiri I’m sorry. I’m willing to do anything to fix this.”

“Why bother?” Kyoko said, shrugging her shoulders. “It appears Makoto has forgiven you.”

“He has…I…do not like the head pats, however.”

“Head pats?” Kyoko said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Sayaka said nervously. “He has begun to head pat me, and I don’t like it.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s his way of showing you that you're doing good in his eyes?”

“Could that be it?”

“If I were in your position, I wouldn’t question the head pats. I’m surprised that he has given you a second chance. Because he was really grossed out with your actions.”

“He was?” Sayaka said with tears in her eyes. “Oh my god. I’m so fucking stupid!”

Kyoko could see Sayaka falling apart inside due to the guilt and her stupid actions. This made Kyoko happy.

“At least you can see the damage that your creepy actions have caused,” Kyoko replied.

“I’m sorry,” Sayaka sobbed. “I…Kirigiri…Please let me be loyal to Makoto.”

“Loyal?” Kyoko said while not trying to grin.

“Yes, I-I’ve said and done a lot of stupid shit to upset or make Makoto angry. But no more, since he has given me a second chance despite what I’ve done. I want to make it up to him by pledging my loyalty to him.”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me?” Kyoko said.

Sayaka wiped her tears away and looked at Kyoko firmly. “Because I need to start from scratch and this means earning your trust. By asking you if I can be loyal to Makoto. You know what my intentions are.”

Kyoko folded her arms. “You don’t need to earn my trust. Makoto’s actions with you will decide if you're trustworthy.”

“His actions?”

“Yes, if you upset him then I know that your up to no good.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened. “I promise Kirigiri that I won’t pose a problem to Makoto. I will not upset him.”

“You were questioning his head pats…”

“He can head pat me all he likes!” Sayaka said quickly. “If it proves that I’m doing good in his eyes as you said. I will allow him to pat me.”

“Well, let's see how long this loyalty last until you do something else that creepy.”

“Kirigiri I promise you and him that I will NEVER do anything creepy ever again! This a fresh start for me and I will not blow it!”

“If you say so,” Kyoko said unconvinced. “Your actions will prove louder than words Maizono. Do not let Makoto regret his decision to give you a second chance.”

Sayaka could only nod.

“Good, I will be off,” Kyoko said.

“Wait before you go!” Sayaka said quickly. “Are…you ok…with Makoto giving me a second chance?” She asked nervously.

“Personally I’m disappointed that he has,” Kyoko said bluntly. “More so on the anal stuff. I find it creepy how you were training your ass. What normal woman would do that? I can accept that Junko lured you in by using your weakness. It can happen to anyone. But anal training? Are you that determined to be that much of a slut for Makoto? Do you think he would like you being a slut?”

“I…” Sayaka said as Kyoko’s words cut right through her.

“Anyway, it appears that you have seen the errors of your ways and ‘hopefully’ get back on track to being healthy.”

“What about Enoshima?” Sayaka asked.

“She has been dealt with by Makoto and I. The stupid girl got a few slaps for her troubles. All of this mess stays between us understood?”

“I understand, I promise to Makoto that I wouldn’t say anything,” Sayaka replied.

“Hmm, it seems that there may be hope for you after all,” Kyoko smiled. “I’m off.” She headed to the door and opened it and left the room.

“Was that praise?” Sayaka said puzzled. “If it was…then I think I can call that a start. I can’t let this second chance go to waste!”

A week later

Over the past week, Sayaka had slowly wiggled her way back into the class after claiming she feeling better after she had that bug.

At first, Makoto and Kyoko didn’t talk to her during breakfast or dinner; this upset the idol. But she quickly realised that if things had moved to fast then the likes of Byakuya and Celestia would start asking questions. It didn’t help matters that Junko stopped showing up.

But Makoto and Kyoko came up with the excuse that Junko at the moment didn’t want to hang around with the class. Which the everyone was secretly happy about which meant they wouldn’t get trolled.

For the time being, Sayaka would wait until Makoto made the first move.

The idol was in her room, folding her clothes and putting them in the drawers when she heard a knock on her door.

Sayaka walked over and opened the door, and she froze in delight.

“Hey, Sayaka,” Makoto smiled.

“Hey Makoto,” Sayaka replied. It felt so good hearing him call her by her first name.

“You busy?” He asked.

“No, do you need help with something?”

“It wasn’t help I was after, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go swimming with me?”

“This s-soon?” Sayaka said, concerned.

“Yeah,” Makoto nodded. “Is something wrong?”

“Is it not too soon?” Sayaka asked. “It’s been a week since…you know everything came out.”

Makoto looked at Sayaka oddly. _‘Strange I didn’t expect her to take her time. I thought she would jump at the chance to go swimming with me. Maizono must be taking this second chance very seriously.’_

“May I come in?” Makoto asked.

Sayaka nodded and opened the door wide enough so Makoto could walk in. Once he was inside, Sayaka shut the door, and the two looked at each other.

“I don’t think it’s too soon,” Makoto said softly. “I think a week has been more than enough for things to calm down and think things out.”

“I think it too soon,” Sayaka sighed, and she looked at the ground.

“Do you not trust my judgement Sayaka?” Makoto said softly.

“I-I do…” Sayaka said weakly. Then she felt Makoto patting her on the head.

“Good,” he said softly. “I’m happy that you trust me.”

Sayaka felt goosebumps travelling through her whole body. She was making Makoto happy.

“Sayaka, are you ok with me head patting you?” Makoto said in a soft tone.

Sayaka froze in fear. _‘Shit! How do I answer this?’_

“Speak with the truth, I won’t be angry with you at all,” Makoto said.

“I don’t mind it,” Sayaka replied.

_‘Interesting answer Maizono. However, it will be a different answer when I ask you again.’_

“I’m glad,” he sighed. “I thought I was the one being weird.”

“After what I’ve done? You’re normal Makoto.”

Makoto let out a small chuckle. “Sayaka look at me.”

Sayaka raised her head to look at Makoto with his hand continuing to pat her.

“Will you go swimming with me?” He asked with a smile.

Sayaka looked at that smile along with the head patting. She couldn’t say no to Makoto. “I would love to Makoto.”

“Good!” Makoto said. “I will see you in 10 minutes?”

“Ok,” Sayaka smiled.

Makoto removed his hand from her head and left her room.

Sayaka raised her hand and placed it on her head and patted herself. “I’m a good woman for Makoto.”

Half an hour later

Makoto and Sayaka were having a good laugh in the pool. Splashing water at each other and did a few dive bombs as well.

Deep down, Sayaka wanted Makoto. But knew she would never have him. But being with him and having a good laugh it’s all she ever wanted. After all, given what she has been through. She was more than happy that she was making Makoto laugh.

The pair were standing in the middle of the pool.

“Sayaka, I’ve got to say, this has been the best time we have spent together in the pool so far,” Makoto said.

Sayaka felt regret course through her body. “Yeah,” she said weakly. “It makes a change when I’m not throwing myself at you… I wish I had something less revealing on.”

“Why?” Makoto said, confused. “You're in a pool with your swim gear on.”

“I think I’m showing to much skin,” Sayaka replied.

“Because you're with me?”

Sayaka nodded. “This is why I thought it would be too soon. See if you asked me if I wanted to spend time with you for lunch. I would say yes, without a doubt. But being here, this very room where I started my stupid conquest to steal you. It…it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Plus being 90% naked in front of you makes me uneasy.”

“Because Kyoko could walk in and question what is going on?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I know you would tell her that we are having fun. But I think I would freak out if she saw me with you in the pool with lots of skin showing.”

Makoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I really want this second chance to work. I’m not joking here. I’m serious!” Sayaka said firmly.

“I see,” Makoto replied. “How do you feel about us being the pool right now?”

“I feel good, mostly because we are having fun and I don’t have Enoshima telling me to seduce you. But me showing off this to much skin is making me nervous.”

“You can go then,” Makoto smiled.

“What?!” Sayaka said, confused.

“If showing to much skin is making you feel nervous. Then you can go, I don’t want to make you feel nervous…Sayaka.”

Sayaka looked at Makoto’s smile. She was racked with guilt. She was letting him down. She was letting her feelings getting in the way of her and him spending time together.

“Makoto…I,” Sayaka said struggling to speak.

“Sayaka, have I said anything about you showing to much skin? If I thought it would be a problem, I wouldn’t have asked to come to the pool. After what has happened. All I wanted was for us two to have a normal time at the pool.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in realisation. Makoto was right, he hadn’t mentioned about her showing to much skin. He was trying to move on. But she herself was trying to drag her and him down because of her feelings.

“Makoto…I’m sorry,” Sayaka said weakly.

Makoto raised his hand and placed it on Sayaka’s head. “Why are you saying sorry for?” He said softly as he slowly head patted Sayaka. “You feel regret, and feel unsure about a few things which are understandable. But could you for me, move on? That’s all I’m asking for Sayaka.”

“I will move on Makoto,” she said robotically. “I’m sorry for letting my feelings getting in the way.”

“But you’re feelings are essential. I just felt that it was your feelings that were holding you back from having fun,” Makoto said as he moved his hand away from Sayaka’s head. “I don’t want to upset you anymore. Because it will annoy me if I’ve done so.”

“No, you haven’t upset me!” Sayaka said quickly. “I mean… There were things you said to me but hurt… But I understand now that I was a crazy bitch who didn’t know what the word no meant. Makoto, I love you. Of course, you know that already. But I just want you to be happy. I’ve always put my personal feelings before you and Kirigiri’s, and for this, I’m sorry. But I really want to be your friend, and I will do anything to prove our friendship isn’t just a means to get my claws into you. You belong to Kirigiri, and this is a fact!”

Makoto smiled warmly at Sayaka. He raised his hand and began to pat Sayaka’s head again. “Good Sayaka, I’m proud of you.”

Sayaka felt a wave of pleasure course through her body. _‘Earning Makoto’s praise shouldn’t be this good!’_

“You’re slowly learning, and I’m happy, Sayaka. I thought you were a lost cause. But this whole mess with Enoshima has given you a boot up the backside. You’re trying to be a better person.”

“Thanks, Makoto,” Sayaka said, trying not to drool.

_‘Soon Maizono, you will become my loyal pet, and you will soon follow my every command. It’s a shame that the memory drug will wipe all out of the progress. But I’m sure I can rebuild you again if you survive the killing game that is. Maybe, you won’t need to be brainwashed. Once I’m done with you the second time.’_

A week later

The class were having a small party to celebrate Halloween. One of the downsides of being locked in a school was they couldn’t go out and get customs. So instead of dressing up, they decided to have the party.

Junko had shown her face once, and that was to get breakfast while Mukuro kept hanging around with Makoto and Kyoko for breakfast and dinner.

Class 78 were in the cafeteria having a good time and telling scary stories to each other. But none of the stories was as frightening or grim as to what was happening outside.

Junko wasn’t present for obvious reasons, while Mukuro wasn’t present as well. She had no interest in the Halloween party.

Makoto was sitting with Kyoko to his right and Sayaka to his left. For Sayaka sitting this close to Makoto during a party felt good.

“Hey guys,” Makoto said. “I know we were sitting here and having a good time. But I like to raise a toast to all of our loved ones and friends who are outside trying to fight the despair. Sometimes I find it unfair how we are safe and sound. While everyone outside is having to deal with the awful mess.”

“I second that Naegi!” Taka said. He raised his glass of juice up.

“Me too!” Aoi said as she raised her glass up.

Everyone raised their glasses apart from Celestia.

“Hey, Ludenberg how come you’re not raising your glass?” Leon asked.

“Well… I think it would be silly of me raising my glass for my cat,” she said. “My cat can’t fight despair.”

“If your cat some adorable it could,” Aoi smiled.

“Aoi, please be realistic,” Byakuya groaned.

“Oh come on, Byakuya!” Aoi said, annoyed. “Animals can make even the coldest of hearts warm up.”

“So can relationships,” Makoto said. “No digs or shots here. But I sure all of us are surprised that Togami and Ludenberg are in relationships. The former being rude and arrogant, while the latter has a good poker face and doesn’t give much away. But I guess going to Hope’s Peak has helped not just those two but everyone here. We have grown up.”

“Naegi does make a good point,” Taka said. “We have learned a lot about each other.”

“Dam right we have bro!” Mondo laughed. “The best thing is that we accepted everyone, regardless of their personal problems!”

“Yeah,” Aoi smiled. “I’m got to meet so many cool people, I also got to meet my best friend.” She looked at Sakura with a warming smile.

Sakura returned the smile.

“Naegi, Kirigiri,” Chihiro said. “Is it ok if I both asked you a question?”

“Of course you can,” Kyoko replied.

“Thank you,” Chihiro smiled. “See if you both met each other last year for the time first. Would you both be able to fall in love and begin dating?”

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other.

“Erm…no.”

“I agree,” Kyoko replied.

“Wait, how come?” Sayaka said, confused.

“Well considering how much both of us would have fallen if we hadn’t met until last year,” Kyoko answered. “Five years of Makoto suffering his sister’s death and the less I said about my grandfather, the better. Makoto and I would not mix well. My cold, emotionless approach while Makoto would be very angry and bitter. We would clash no doubt.”

“Don’t get us wrong,” Makoto said. “We do still have those traits as you guys are no doubt aware. But thanks to Kyoko and I meeting we were able to save each other.”

Chihiro put his head disappointed. He didn’t expect to hear such a grim future if Makoto and Kyoko didn’t meet until Hope’s Peak.

“I think I would annoy Kyoko about her father,” Makoto added. “Just to rub it in her face.” He saw Chihiro’s head down. “What’s wrong, Fujisaki?”

Chihiro raised his head and looked sad. “I didn’t expect your answers to be so bad.”

Kyoko gives Chihiro a glare. “You expected us to say something positive?”

“Yes,” Chihiro replied. “I thought you two would have clicked.”

“I think we would both be too far gone by that point,” Kyoko sighed.

Mukuro walked into the room.

“Hey, Ikusaba!” Aoi smiled. “Would you like to join us?”

“I’ll pass,” Mukuro said emotionless as she walked over to Makoto and Kyoko. She leaned over and whispered something into Kyoko’s left ear. Then she stood up and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink. Then left the cafeteria.

“Do you mind sharing what Ikusaba said to you?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes,” Kyoko smirked. “She told me that you keep your nose out of my affairs.”

“Very funny,” Byakuya said sarcastically.

“I wish we had booze to drink,” Mondo said, dragging the conversation away from Mukuro.

“But we are too young,” Makoto said.

“Who cares? The rules are gone!”

“I think we should try and stick to some order,” Taka said.

“Bro you should lighten up!” Mondo grinned.

Taka could only shake his head.

Kyoko whispered something in Makoto’s ear.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Makoto whispered back into Kyoko’s ear.

An hour later

Some of the class were still in the cafeteria. Sayaka, Aoi, Byakuya, Leon, Mondo, Taka, Sakura and Chihiro were sitting together having a good laugh. While, Hiro, Celestia, Hufumi and Toko headed to their rooms.

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting together at a different table, looking at their classmates.

“Shame isn’t it?” Makoto said quietly.

“Yes, it is,” Kyoko replied. “They have no idea what is going on.”

“How despairing,” Makoto said sarcastically.

“Careful, you might become Junko,” Kyoko said playfully.

Makoto chuckled.

“Come on, let’s go,” she said.

The pair stood up and left the cafeteria with Sayaka watching them go.

The couple headed up to the second floor and headed into the men’s toilets then went inside the secret room to find Junko waiting for them.

“Babe, Sweetheart!” Junko said happily.

“Evening Junko,” Kyoko replied. “Mukuro said you wanted to see us both?”

”Yip,” Junko nodded. “But first wheres my kisses?” She grinned.

Kyoko stepped up first and kissed Junko. Then the latter kissed Makoto.

“Mmm, kissing you both is my favourite thing,” Junko said, licking her licks.

“Kissing you is my second favourite thing,” Kyoko smirked.

“Alright who has made me second?” Junko said, folding her arms not impressed.

“Makoto,” Kyoko laughed. “Making love to him and kissing him is my favourite thing.”

“Damn!” Junko said. “Hmm, I might need to make love to you, so see if I can change your mind.”

“I would be up for it, only with you and if I wasn’t dating Makoto.”

“Damn!” Junko said again. Then she froze for a second realising what Kyoko had just said. “Wait, hang on!” She looked at Kyoko. “Are you for real?”

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “I’m not bi or gay. But I would be willing to test my detective skills on your body. Only your body, of course.”

“Ha!” Junko grinned. “I’ve turned you bi only for me.”

Meanwhile, Makoto’s brain shut down for a few seconds. Seeing two beautiful, making love to each other would be a joy to behold.

“Hey, Babe,” Junko giggled. “I think your man is thinking of us making love to each other.”

“No…erm…” Makoto blushed.

“He is a man after all,” Kyoko giggled. “It’s ok Makoto, you can fantasise Junko and me making love to each other.

“I’m already there… You’re drilling Junko with a 10-inch strapon,” he joked.

“I’m sure Junko can take bigger,” Kyoko chuckled.

“Right knock it off you two,” Junko said, shaking her head. “Right getting back on track. I have important news about the Killing Game.”

“Have you got a date set?” Kyoko asked.

“Yup,” Junko grinned. “I’ve even got the first motive figured out.”

“First motive, huh?” Makoto said, folding his arms. “So, what’s that then?”

“I’m getting our little slaves from Class 77B to capture everyone’s loved ones and taking them to Towa City for safekeeping. Your lovely classmates will all get shown a video of their respective loved one in danger.”

“I get it,” Kyoko said. “Cause them to feel despair and make them keen to escape from the school.”

“Bingo!” Junko giggled. “You two will get a blank video to watch.”

“Alright then,” Makoto said. “So, when is the launch date of this Killing Game?”

“We head into November tomorrow. It will be 10 months from then.

“August!” Kyoko said, surprised.

“Yup, it would be quicker. But you know, I lack the resources to build everything on the fly.”

Makoto let out a sigh. “It’s a good thing I’ve got Maizono to toy with.”

“I still have plenty of books to read from the Library,” Kyoko said.

“Or you two could fuck each other,” Junko giggled.

“We will do that as well,” Kyoko smirked. “In fact… Makoto.”

“Yes?” Makoto said. “Wow!” His hand was grabbed Kyoko, and she dragged him out of the secret room.

“Couple of fuck bunnies those two are!” Junko giggled. Then her face turned to horror. “Shit wait! Maizono still has my dildo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Tournament

Ten months until

The Killing Game

It was early in the morning. Makoto had a restless sleep plagued with bad dreams. He woke up suddenly covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.

“It was only a dream,” he weakly. “Komaru…” Makoto sat up and shook his head. “I killed my sister again… Why must I be plagued with these awful dreams?”

He got out of bed and headed to the loo and did his thing. He checked the time, and it was five in the morning.

Makoto rubbed his face with his hands. _‘I can’t handle the guilt, and yet my brain wants to keep fucking with me. I could do with a walk.’_

Makoto left his room and started to walk around the school. The empty halls weren’t anything new to him. But he could imagine this place full of life when it was opened and used as the main school building before the new school building was built.

Makoto travelled up through the floors, wasting as much time as possible. But he couldn’t shake his mind of Komaru, and it was killing him.

By the time he got to the fourth floor, Makoto had tears running down his face. “Komaru…” He sobbed. He sat down on the floor with his back leaning against a wall. “I didn’t mean to kill you Komaru.”

“Sweetheart?” Junko said, appearing from the darkness.

“Junko?” Makoto said, shocked. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it is,” Junko replied. “I’m doing an all-nighter. But more importantly, are you ok?”

“Yes…” He said, but they both knew it was a lie.

Junko slid down beside him. “You don’t need to lie. I heard you mention your sister’s name.”

“Yeah…” He replied weakly. “I was having a bad dream and…”

“Say no more,” Junko whispered. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Junko stood back up and helped Makoto get up. The pair headed back to dorms. They headed inside Makoto’s dorm room.

Makoto laid on his bed as did Junko she wrapped her arms around him. Her forehead was touching his.

“I won’t leave until you fall back to sleep,” Junko whispered.

“I’m not tired,” Makoto replied. “I… I don’t want to go back to sleep again. I’m scared of having that awful dream.”

Junko held him ever tighter. “Ok then… How about we talk about what your plans are if Maizono survives the killing game?”

“Will you let her live?” Makoto said softly.

“It will be up to that silly bitch to make that choice. But if I had things my way. She would be the first to die.”

“You don’t like her, do you?” Makoto said with a small chuckle.

“Of course, I don’t. Maizono doesn’t understand what a relationship is. She is so keen to have you. Maizono is willing to forget that you are dating Babe.”

“Not now she isn’t thanks to your plan. But to answer your question. I’m going to rebuild Maizono with her memory wiped thanks to your drug. I’m going to have her loyal to Kyoko and me. I’m going to rebuild Maizono so much. She won’t need our brainwashing video.”

Junko let out a soft giggle. “Now that I want to see.”

“Oh don’t worry you might get sick twisted pleasure from seeing Maizono getting built,” Makoto yawned. “Once I’m done with her. The mere thought of her and I getting together will never cross her mind.”

“Ohhh will you give her a collar?” Junko asked.

“Hmm, the idea hasn’t crossed my mind,” he said softly. “I don’t want to be that cruel.”

Junko didn’t reply as Makoto slowly fell into asleep. He began to snore lightly signalling for Junko that Makoto had fallen asleep.

Junko slowly wiggled her arms away from Makoto, trying her best not to wake him. “Don’t worry Sweetheart,” she said softly. “I will have Babe here in seconds. She can look after you better than I ever could or will. Plus, I don’t want to lock you in your room.”

She kissed him on the forehead. She took his dorm key and used it to get out of the room. Junko slowly closed the door behind her and walked over Kyoko’s dorm room door and knocked on it.

“Please don’t be pissed with me Babe,” Junko muttered. She knocked on the door again.

A few seconds later, Kyoko slowly opened the door. Junko saw the angry look on Kyoko’s face.

“It’s nearly quarter past five in the morning. What do you want?” Kyoko said, annoyed.

Junko raised her hand and showed Kyoko, Makoto’s dorm key. “This is Sweetheart’s key to his room.”

Kyoko raised her left eyebrow. “May I ask why you have his key at this time in the morning?”

“I have found him sitting against a wall on the fourth floor crying. He had a bad dream about his sister,” Junko sighed.

The annoyed look Kyoko had on her face vanished. Her face became washed with concern. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah,” Junko nodded. “I took him back to his room. I laid beside him, holding him until he fell back to sleep. Then I realised that I couldn’t leave his dorm unlocked will he was asleep. So that’s why I’m here.”

“Fine,” Kyoko said. “One more question. What are you doing up at this time?”

“Geez detective is it not obvious,” Junko said, folding her arms.

“If you continue to give me cheek, then I will stop kissing you!” Kyoko threatened.

“We both know that is a lie,” Junko giggled.

“Just give me the key already!”

“I will if you give me a kiss,” Junko replied.

Kyoko leaned forward and planted her lips on Junko’s lips then she pulled away. “Done, now give me the key.”

“Oh you fucking tease,” Junko said disappointed. She handed Kyoko the key.

Kyoko pulled her key out of the lock and walked out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

“Did you lock his door?” Kyoko asked.

“Nah, I waited to see if I get you first,” Junko replied.

“I see,” Kyoko replied. “Well, thank you for bringing him back to his room.”

“No probs Babe,” Junko yawned. “Geez, I think it’s time for me to hit the sack. Night Babe.”

Junko walked away, down the hallway. Kyoko walked over to Makoto’s room and opened the door. She headed inside and locked the door behind her.

Kyoko walked over to the table and placed both keys down. She could hear Makoto snoring this set her mind as ease he didn’t have a bad dream this time around.

Kyoko walked over to the bed and slowly got on it and laid down until she was beside Makoto. Her forehead touched his, and everything felt right.

“Makoto, I will protect you no matter what!” Kyoko said softly. “This is my oath as your girlfriend. I will destroy all of our enemies to ensure we are happy.”

A few hours later

Makoto slowly woke up he felt Junko’s forehead touching his. He slowly opened his eyes to find his girlfriend and not Junko in the bed with him.

“Kyoko?” Makoto said softly but yet confused.

“Makoto” Kyoko replied quietly as she opened her eyes.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” she said. “I’ve been awake since Junko woke me up a few hours ago.”

“She told you, didn’t she?” Makoto said, disappointed.

“Of course she did, Junko was worried about you. It was a good thing she found you when she did.”

“I wasn’t that bad…”

“No!” Kyoko said firmly. “You were dreaming about Komaru! You don’t need to hide your feelings from me Makoto. I know you very well to know that you were suffering from the bad dream you had!” Kyoko let out a small sigh, and she began to speak more calmly. “Makoto, if you have any thoughts about your sister. Or even bad dreams about her, please come to me and not take a wander around the school.”

“But it five in the morning…” Makoto said, trying to defend himself.

“I would rather have you knock on my dorm door than Junko,” Kyoko replied.

“What about Maizono?” Makoto said as he tried to get the heat of him.

Kyoko raised her left eyebrow. “Don’t think by mentioning her name, you can escape from my telling off.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He got up and left the bed with his back facing Kyoko.

“Is this the first time you’ve had this dream?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes,” he replied weakly.

“Makoto, listen to me! I’m here for you. Junko and Mukuro are here for you. You are not alone,” Kyoko replied as she sat up.

“I know…” Makoto sigh as he shook his head. “It was…that dream was bad…”

“You killed Komaru?”

“Yes,” Makoto said weakly. “My brain is tormenting me for what I did six years ago. Saying that me dreaming about that night is my punishment for what I’m doing right now.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko sighed. She stood up and walked over to him. She spun him around and wrapped her arms around him.

-

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s a crime that I will never forgive myself. Maybe that is another reason why my brain fucks with me.”

“It’s ok,” she whispered back. “I can’t let go of my past to my memories of my hands, grandfather and you getting beaten up by himself those things I will never forget. But the one thing we do have is that we have each other. You have my back, and I have yours.”

“Yes, despite everything that has happened. We have each other. I will protect you, Kyoko!”

“I will protect you to Makoto,” she said softly.

A week later

Every student bar Junko was in the cafeteria having breakfast. Class 78 noticed that Makoto was in a mood and they avoided him. Sayaka included after she was giving some friendly advice from Kyoko to avoid Makoto until he was better.

Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro sat with each other while the rest of the class together.

“I’m starting to get bored in here,” Mondo said.

“I share your feeling on the situation,” Celestia replied.

“Oh come on, guys!” Aoi said upbeat. “There is tons of stuff we can do in here.”

“Like what?” Byakuya asked somewhat terrified of what his girlfriend potential ideas.

“We could have a sports day event!”

“I like that sound of that,” Taka said, rubbing his chain. “I’m sure we will have gym equipment in this school.”

“I will pass,” Celestia said. “Doing any kind of sports isn’t my cup of tea.”

“All you do it drink tea,” Mondo chuckled.

“Does a-anybody have o-other ideas?” Toko asked.

Sakura folded her arms. “We could have a fighting tournament.”

Mukuro’s eyes lit up and turned her head towards the conversation.

“I’m game!” Mondo said, cracking his knuckles. “I will take all of you on!”

“I don’t want to fight you Owada,” Chihiro replied. “I don’t want to hurt my friends.”

“He was kidding Chi,” Taka replied. “Plus, we wouldn’t hurt each other…for real anyway.”

“I’ll pass,” Celestia said again.

“Booo!” Hiro said. “You’re boring.”

“And you’re stupid,” Celestia smiled back.

“Now now guys come on,” Taka said.

“Ludenberg,” Byakuya grinned. “I think you should take part and if you lose, you must accept us calling by your real name.”

Celestia slowly turned her left hand into a fist as the mere thought made her angry.

“I don’t think she needs to lose a fight for us to gain that right,” Sayaka said, defending Celestia. “If she only wants Yamada to call her by her real name, then that’s fine with me.”

“Yeah but…” Aoi said.

“But what?” Celestia replied emotionless.

Aoi let out a sigh. “The world we knew is gone. Everything will be a fresh new start. I was hoping we can do the same. Leave the past behind and start anew.”

Celestia put her head down to think. Aoi did have a point. Everything would be a fresh start once they all left the school to help rebuild the world.

Mondo looked at Byakuya. “Are you taking part Togami? Or will you be hiding behind some books?”

“Please,” Byakuya scoffed. “I have no desire to partake in silly fights.”

“That’s because he is too scared!” Makoto shouted. “If anyone had to do the fighting it would Hina.”

Byakuya turned his head to face Makoto. “How dare you!” he growled. “I will never let Hina get hurt on my behalf.”

“I bet you have never thrown a punch in your life!” Makoto replied. “I bet you have paid people to throw punches on your behalf so you can keep your hands clean.”

Byakuya turned his head to Mondo. “I’ve changed my mind Owada. I will take part. I’m taking on Naegi!”

“As if I would waste my time on the likes of you,” Makoto chuckled. “Owada would give me a better fight.”

“What about me, Naegi?” Sakura asked.

“Sorry, Ogami, I wouldn’t take on a woman,” Makoto replied. “The thought of hurting a woman makes me feel sick.”

The class went silent they didn’t expect Makoto to say even Byakuya was surprised.

_‘Is he saying that because of Komaru’s death and Kirigiri’s hands?’ _Sayaka thought.

“Hey at least Naegi has got his priorities straight,” Mondo said. “Hitting a woman is not cool.”

“What about spanking?” Hiro asked.

Everyone at the table looked at him in confusion.

“What?” Hiro said, looking confused. “Some women like to be spanked. You’re not hurting a woman if they enjoy spanking, right?”

“I’m done here,” Byakuya said, standing up. “I’m not having this type of conversation during breakfast.”

“Lady Taeko likes to be spanked,” Hufumi said without thinking.

Celestia grabbed Hufumi by the ear. “You’re coming with me so we can have a little talk!” She said, annoyed.

“I’m sorry Lady Taeko, please forgive me!” Hufumi said, terrified. He was pulled to his feet and was dragged out of the cafeteria by the ear.

“Rest in peace Hufumi Yamada,” Makoto said as he put his hand up to his forehead to salute. “We knew him well.”

“Well that happened,” Mondo said. “Poor Yadama, that was the first thing he said too.”

“Costly mistake,” Byakuya said, still standing. “It’s clear to see who is in charge of that relationship.”

“Hina is in charge of yours!” Makoto shouted.

“Darm straight I am,” Aoi said, laughing.

Byakuya walked over to Makoto’s table and leaned on it with both hands. He gives Makoto a dark glare. “You and I will have that fight!”

“As if,” Makoto said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Can I fight him?” Mukuro asked.

“No!” Makoto said alarmed. “Sorry Mukuro, but you would break Togami in half, and that is something we don’t need.”

Kyoko began to smile. “Makoto dear go on and fight him.”

“What?” Makoto said, confused, looking at his lover.

“I’m the one who is wearing the pants in our relationship. You best do what I say,” Kyoko said playfully.

Makoto began to chuckle he knew Kyoko was taking the piss. “What happens if I disobey my fair lady?”

Kyoko leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

“Meh, I can survive for a week,” Makoto replied, knowing Kyoko was joking. He grabbed his plate, stood up and looked at Byakuya.“Togami, you are not worth my time.” Makoto walked away, heading for the kitchen.

Byakuya was fuming. He wasn’t going to let Makoto get away with his comments. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks as the room went silent.

“That’s why you don’t want to fight me,” Byakuya continued. “You’re scared of me.”

Makoto turned around to look at Byakuya. “Me scared? Have you forgotten that I’ve killed a person already? If we met in a fight. I assure you that I would be the one that is standing at the end. Also, you’re trying to me fight me because I’ve upset you? Please grow up!” Makoto said, annoyed.

Makoto walked into the kitchen, leaving Byakuya fuming. “How dare he talk to me like that!” The Ulitmate Heir said.

“Byakuya drop it right now!” Aoi said firmly.

“Hina is right,” Leon said. “If you can’t accept someone slagging you. Then you won’t make it in life.”

Makoto walked out of the kitchen. His eyes and Byakuya’s eyes were locked onto each other.

“How about I give you some friendly advice free of charge,” Makoto said, walking up to Byakuya. “It’s not just you anymore. Remember, you have a girlfriend. Your attitude and the way you can’t handle someone talk back to you. Will lead to trouble with Hina.”

“How so?” Byakuya asked.

“Right, let’s say that the world isn’t dead. Right now you and Hina are living the life. Happy and have lots of money. But how would you feel if you pissed off the wrong people and they kidnap Hina? Now, who’s fault is that. Yours or Hina?”

“Well mine obviously,” Byakuya replied.

“Oh thank god,” Aoi said, letting out a sigh of relief. “I thought you were going to say me for a second.”

“Now Togami,” Makoto said. “Why did they kidnap Hina?”

“Because she is my girlfriend,” Byakuya answered.

“Very good,” Makoto said as began to clap, which annoyed the Ultimate Heir. “You need to get it through your thick skull. That your actions will affect the people, you love. I know the very idea of you thinking of someone rather than yourself is hard for you. But your actions could lead Hina to danger.”

“Naegi,” Mondo said. “There is no need for you to be a dick while explaining to Togami.”

Makoto folded his arms and looked at Mondo. “You’re wrong, Owada. I'm doing this to test Togami to see if he reacts.”

“To see if I react, huh?” Byakuya said quietly. He quickly raised his right hand.

“Byakuya NO!” Aoi screamed. Her pleads fell on deaf ears as she watched Byakuya punch Makoto in the face with anger. The latter fell crashing to the ground face first.

Mukuro jumped to her feet. She uppercut Byakuya’s chin, causing him to stumble backwards until he fell, landing on his backside.

Mukuro quickly grabbed Byakuya’s arm, put him into an armlock. “If any moves Togami will have a broken arm.”

Makoto rolled over on his back and sat up. He began to rub his face. “Not a bad punch Togami. I didn’t know you have a powerful punch in you. Mukuro release him now!”

Mukuro listened to Makoto’s orders. She released Byakuya and helped Makoto to his feet.

Kyoko stood up and collected her and Mukuro’s empty plates. “Are we done here?” She asked, bored.

“We are,” Makoto replied. Then he looked down at Byakuya. “I accept your challenge Togami. Pick a time and date.”

Kyoko sighed. “Mukuro drag Makoto out of here and take him to my room.”

In a move that Kyoko and Makoto both didn’t expect Mukuro grabbed Makoto by the ear and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

_‘How cute,’ _Kyoko thought while smiling. _‘Mukuro is becoming more human. I’m proud of her.’_

Kyoko walked into the kitchen to drop the empty plates off.

“Well done Togami,” Taka said unimpressed. “You’ve managed to turn this friendly fighting tournament into a potential blood bath.”

“I would hardly call it a blood bath,” Byakuya said as he got back to his feet. “Things will go fine.”

“You think things will go fine?!” Aoi said in anger as she stared at her boyfriend. “What did I tell you. But you refused to listen to me. Do you care with what comes out of my mouth?”

“Of course I do,” Byakuya replied.

Aoi stood up and walked over to Byakuya, never poked a finger into his chest repeatedly. “Then why haven’t you changed?!” Aoi said in anger. “You dragged me into your mess a few months ago. When you were pissing of Naegi and Kirigiri.”

“Huh? When was this?” Taka asked.

“About two months ago,” Aoi replied. “Byakuya do you love me? Because I feel like you don’t.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock over Aoi’s question. “Of course, I do!” He answered quickly.

“Then why do you keep thinking for yourself? Naegi admitted that he wanted to see if you would react and guess what you did! He made the bait clear as day and yet you took it. I may not be the smartest person in this building. But what would happen if your big mouth got us into trouble if we were stuck outside?”

Byakuya hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Aoi.”

“Yeah you said that two months ago and yet you are saying this to me again now,” Aoi said annoyed. “I don’t want to talk to you for the next week. Our relationship is on hold for now. Until you can see the bigger picture and learn not to take everything so seriously, then we will talk again.”

Aoi stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Byakuya confused, hurt and defeated. He made his way out of the cafeteria to find a place where he can go and think things over.

Kyoko left the kitchen to find the mood in the cafeteria was sombre. She didn’t waste any time. She left the room and headed into the dorm area to find Makoto and Mukuro waiting outside her room.

Kyoko didn’t say a word. She pulled out her key and opened her dorm door. “In Makoto, you too Mukuro.”

The pair headed inside. Kyoko followed them inside, closing the door behind her.

“Now Makoto may I ask what all of that was about?” Kyoko said calmly.

“I wanted to teach Togami a lesson which he failed to take notice off,” Makoto replied.

“What are you hoping to achieve exactly?” Kyoko replied, narrowing her eyes. “Have you forgotten everyone memories will be wiped clean. So, your idea of teaching Togami a lesson is pointless.”

“Shit, you’re right!” Makoto said, shocked. “I’ve been so focused on Maizono I had forgotten about the others.”

Kyoko closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “I don’t find it appealing to see my boyfriend getting punched in front of me. It does give me horrible flashbacks to Fuhito.”

Makoto looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, Kyoko. I will find Togami and tell him that I’ve changed my mind.”

“Do as you please,” Kyoko replied, folding her arms. “I will not stop you from fighting him. But if you fight Togami. Defeat him without getting hurt.”

“Come on, Kyoko. I’m not a dodge master.”

“No, of course, your not, however, training from Mukuro will do you a world of good,” Kyoko said then she looked to Mukuro. “Can you train Makoto for me?”

“Consider it done,” Mukuro said nodding.

“Thank you Mukuro, also, good job on pulling Makoto away by the ear. I found it cute,” Kyoko smiled.

Mukuro began to blush. “I was only following orders.” But deep inside, she was happy to be earning warm praise.

“Yeah but it was the way you did it,” Makoto said. “You’re becoming more human. I’m not going to lie if you did the same thing to Kyoko. I wouldn’t know if I would be laughing or left stunned.”

“Knowing your sister she would find it funny,” Kyoko said.

“Well, I suppose we better start,” Makoto said, looking at Mukuro.

“I won’t go easy on you, Master,” Mukuro smirked. “Mistress, you should come along as well. I will train you as well if you like?”

“Hmm, that’s a good idea,” Kyoko smiled.

Hours later

Byakuya entered the cafeteria for dinner after spending repeating the events that took place today. All students were present apart, Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro.

“Hey Togami,” Mondo said. “Dinner has just been made.”

“Dinner can wait for a few minutes,” Byakuya replied. “Ogami, may I take a minute of your time. I promise it will be quick.”

Aoi didn’t look at Byakuya, and it was killing him inside.

“Yes, of course,” Sakura stood up. The pair walked over to an empty table.

“Ogami, I need your help. I want you to train me in how to fight,” Byakuya asked.

Sakura folded her arms. “To fight Naegi correct?”

“Yes, but I want to learn how to fight so I can protect Aoi if my mouth gets us in trouble.”

“I’m not sure if it’s worth my time,” Sakura said calmly. “You keep hurting my friend with your selfish actions.”

“Please,” Byakuya begged. “I need to show Aoi that I’m strong enough to protect her. I don’t care what the result with Naegi is. I’ve decided to use this fight to see where I stand in terms of how well I can protect Aoi.”

“Togami, I know your pride is wounded, you can’t tell me otherwise. You said you don’t care about the result. But I know you have a desire to put Naegi in his place.”

“What you say is true, but I’m trying to put my pride to one side for Aoi. She means everything to me,” Byakuya said blushing. He got down on his knees. “Please, Ogami teach me how to fight. So I can protect Aoi Asahina, the woman I love.”

“Is that Togami begging?” Leon said stunned.

“No way!” Sayaka said stunned as well.

Aoi looked over to see her boyfriend on hold on his knees looking up at Sakura. “Byakuya,” she said quietly.

Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro walked into the cafeteria. The couple froze when they saw Byakuya on his knees while Mukuro couldn’t care what was happened and headed into the kitchen to grab dinner.

“What the hell is happening here?” Makoto said, surprised. “Togami are you begging?”

Byakuya ignored Makoto. “Ogami please!”

“I will teach you,” Sakura sighed.

Byakuya stood up. “Ogami thank you, I won’t let you down.”

“We’ll see, tomorrow we begin training after breakfast,” she replied. She walked away to go back to her dinner.

“Togami, Naegi,” Taka said. “Since the pair of you are here. We have a date for the tournament.”

“Go on,” Makoto replied.

“The tournament will take place a week from now,” Taka said. “We don’t want any brutal beat downs. We will have more rules for next week.”

“Don’t worry, there will be no brutal beat downs,” Makoto replied. “Kyoko nor I want our PSTD to kick in.”

The couple headed into the kitchen to grab dinner. While Byakuya left the cafeteria, he would pick up dinner when the room was empty.

“Guys,” Celestia said. “I’m thinking about challenging Kirigiri to a fight.”

Mondo began to laugh. “Ludenberg don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“I don’t see the funny side,” Celestia said coldly.

“You will get destroyed. You are not a fighter.”

“True, but I can learn how to fight,” Celestia replied.

Sayaka looked puzzled at the gambler. “Why would you consider fighting Kirigiri in the first place?”

Celestia began to grin. “Well, I was thinking of making our fight high stakes.”

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that,” Taka sighed.

Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro walked out of the kitchen with their dinner and grabbed their usual seats.

Celestia stood up and walked over the trio. “Kirigiri, I wish to challenge you next week.”

Kyoko held her breath in so she could keep herself from laughing.

“Our duel will be high stakes if your interest?” Celestia said.

“High stakes?” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes at the gambler. “What would you want from me?”

“If I win, your gloves come off, and you will learn to live without them.”

“Oh for fuck sake!” Taka groaned as he covered his face with hands.

Makoto looked at Celestia with a sharp glare. “Now what just a second!” He said. “I will not…”

“Makoto!” Kyoko said firmly. “Let me handle this!”

Makoto closed his mouth but kept his eyes on Celestia.

“And if I win?” Kyoko asked.

“I will leave that to you,” Celestia replied.

Kyoko began to grin. “Fine, if I win, you will abandon, the name Celestia Ludenberg and accept people calling you by your real name. Taeko Yasuhiro”

Celestia’s left eye began to twitch. “You’re on!”

Kyoko began to chuckle. “Taeko Yasuhiro you’ve made a big mistake!”

Celestia knew Kyoko was trying to get under her skin. Unlike Makoto and Byakuya. She wasn’t going to bite.

“We’ll see Kirigiri!” Celestia replied as headed back to her table.

“Kyoko…” Makoto said.

“Makoto listen to me,” Kyoko said firmly. “If Yasuhiro wants a fight, she will get one. I won’t lose, my gloves will be staying on that much I can very well promise.”

“You better not,” Makoto replied. “Or I’m not having sex with you for a full month.”

Kyoko began to chuckle. “I better not lose then.”

At the other table, Taka could only stare at Celestia in confusion.

“Ogami,” Celestia said. “Could you teach me how to fight?”

“Yes,” Sakura replied. “Only because you will lose badly. If I don’t help you.”

“I won’t lose,” Celestia said emotionless. “I wouldn’t risk me going back to my real name if I didn’t think I would win.”

“You’re naïve!” Taka said firmly.

“That is your option, which is wrong,” Celestia replied. “Trust me. I will win.”

“You’re a fool, Ludenberg,” Taka sighed. “Yamada, why aren’t you stopping Ludenberg?”

“He knows his place!” Celestia said firmly. “After what happened this morning, he knows full well to keep his mouth shut!”

A week later

All the students were in the gym hall bar Junko. There were a few gym mats on the floor, creating the ring.

Kyoko was wearing Junko’s yoga pants, and it proved deadly for Makoto. He couldn’t stop staring at his girlfriend’s ass.

One match had already taken place. Mondo and Sakura fought, well; instead, it was more a test of strength to see who could push the other out of the ring. Sakura won, but Mondo gave her a good run for her money.

Next up were Celestia and Kyoko. The former was wearing shorts that belonged to Aoi, Celestia was also wearing a black tank top.

Kyoko was also wearing a black tank top giving to her by Mukuro.

The two women walked onto the mats.

“I hope you’re ready to lose,” Celestia smirked.

“Not today, Yasuhiro,” Kyoko grinned. “By the time we leave this place. You will love getting called by your real name.”

Celestia wanted to punch Kyoko so hard. But she had to wait and plan things accordingly.

“Ok, are you two ready?” Taka asked the others picked him as the ref.

“Yes!” Both women said at the time.

“Ok, remember to keep this clean. Fight!”

Celestia rushed forward catching Kyoko off guard. Celestia raised her left hand and punched Kyoko in the face taking the Ultimate Detective off her feet and landing on her bum.

A few of the students let out a gasp of surprise.

“Not bad Yasuhiro,” Kyoko said, rubbing her face, she slowly got to her feet. “Now are you ready?”

Celestia didn’t get a chance to reply as Kyoko punched her in the stomach Celestia fell to her knees winded. “Don’t…think you have…won yet!”

“Bro, you might need to stop the fight!” Mondo said to Taka.

Kyoko folded her arms. “Please, I won’t kill her. Yasuhiro is free to leave the ring and lose her fake name.”

“Never!” Celestia said, breathing heavily. She slowly got up to her feet. “It will be you that is going to lose. You better get ready to say goodbye to those gloves.”

“I doubt it Taeko Yasuhiro.”

Celestia clenched her fists in anger. She knew Kyoko was trying to get under her skin. She had to keep calm, or she will be in a blind rage, which will make her lose. Celestia then thought of an idea. She could make Kyoko lose her cool as well.

“Maybe losing your gloves would be a good thing,” Celestia smirked.

“How so?” Kyoko replied.

“If your father saw your hands, maybe it would help you two bond.”

The room went silent, while Makoto was holding himself back and not enter the ring.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on Celestia. Her body was filling with rage. “Taeko Yasuhiro, leave the right now or face a world of pain.”

“It will be you in a world of pain,” Celestia grinned. She touched a sore spot for Kyoko. She was hoping this was the chance she needed to win.

Unfortunately for Celestia, she had no idea what she had unleashed. Kyoko moved her head forward, headbutting Celestia on the forehead. The gambler took a few steps back to regain her footing.

But Kyoko didn’t give Celestia a chance. The detective raised her left hand and punched Celestia in the face so hard it knocked the Ultimate Gambler out and sent her crashing to the floor.

“TAEKO!” Hufimi shouted in horror. He ran into the ring and fell to his knees and lifted Takeo’s body and held her in his arms.

“Celestia Ludenberg has lost. The winner is Kyoko Kirigiri!” Taka said, trying to be as professional as he could despite what happened.

“No!” Kyoko said as she pointed her finger to Taka. “Yasuhiro made a bet and lost. Repeat the result and use her real name!”

Taeko Yasuhiro has lost. The winner is Kyoko Kirigiri,” Taka sighed.

“Better,” Kyoko smirk. She left the ring and walked over to Makoto and Mukuro. The former put his hand on Kyoko’s chin to check if Taeko’s punch left damage.

“I’m fine,” Kyoko said. “It was a weak punch Yasuhiro give me nothing more. You can let go of my chin.”

”I was just checking,” Makoto said calmly.

Mukuro looked on. She knew Makoto and Kyoko were broken people. But the one thing that wasn’t broken was their love for each other. If she had another life to give, she would protect her two friends with everything she had.

Sakura entered the ring. “Yamada, let me pick Lud…Yasuhiro up and we will take her to her dorm room.”

“Ok,” Hifumi said as tears ran down his face.

Sakura got on one knee and took Taeko from Hifumi’s arms. Sakura stood up as did Hifumi and they left.

“Right Togami, I suppose we are up next?” Makoto said. He walked forward into the ring and began to move his arms around to get the blood pumping.

Byakuya began to walk forward. But he felt someone’s hand grab his arm. He turned his head left to see Aoi with a worried look written all over her face.

“Byakuya please don’t!” Aoi said.

“I have too,” Byakuya said defiantly. He shook his arm, causing Aoi’s hold on him to break. He took his glasses off. “Here take them.” Aoi took Byakuya’s glasses and watched him walk into the ring and stood in front of Makoto.

_‘Ok, I won’t make the same mistakes as Yasuhiro made. Making Naegi angry would prove fatal. I don’t care if I lose. I want to show Aoi I’m willing to protect her from anything!_ Byakuya thought.

“Are you two ready?” Taka asked.

“Yes,” both men said.

“Fight!”

Makoto and Byakuya didn’t move. Instead, they stared at each other.

“Huh, what are they doing?” Chihiro said, confused.

“They are both sizing each other up,” Mondo replied. “They are waiting for each other to make the first move.”

“Come on Togami what are you waiting for?” Makoto said, folding his arms. “Are you scared to lose?”

“I don’t care if I lose!” Byakuya said firmly.

“What?” Makoto said, confused.

Byakuya rushed forward and punched Makoto in the face, causing the latter to fumble backwards.

“You’ve let your guard down by folding your arms,” Byakuya said as he took a few steps back to create distance between himself and Makoto.

“Ok, I will give you that one,” Makoto said raising his right hand and began to flex his fingers. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Makoto sprinted towards the heir. Byakuya put his arms up to defend himself. However, he didn’t expect Makoto to run behind him. The latter kicked the back of Byakuya’s, causing him to fall to his knees.

Makoto placed his foot on Byakuya’s back. Makoto pushes his foot forward with such force. Byakuya fell forward, and his face crashed against the mat.

Makoto walked forward to get back in front of Byakuya. But he didn’t expect the Ulitmate Heir to grab his leg. Byakuya punched behind Makoto’s knee, causing the latter to fall to one knee.

Byakuya took this chance to tackle Makoto to the ground face first. Byakuya grabbed Makoto’s head and raised it and then slammed Makoto’s face into the ground repeatedly.

Kyoko closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn’t watch this. Her PTSD was kicking in, all she could think of was that night with Fuhito.

Mukuro saw this and felt she needed to do something. “Hey, Makoto, Kyoko’s PTSD is kicking in. Get your act together!”

Byakuya paused and turned his head towards Mukuro and saw Kyoko had turned away from the action. He stood up and stepped backwards, not sure if he had made Makoto angry.

Makoto got to his knees and looked over to Kyoko. She had turned away, and it was killing himself that she was hurting inside.

“This isn’t worth it,” Makoto said.

“What?” Byakuya said stunned.

Makoto stood up and over walked to the edge of the ring.

“Don’t you dare Makoto Naegi!” Mukuro said firmly. “If you step outside of that ring. I will tickle the life out of you! Get back in there and win for your girlfriend!” Mukuro had no idea if Makoto was ticklish.

“Mukuro…” Makoto said stunned.

Kyoko turned around to stare at Mukuro in disbelief for a few seconds before turning her sights to Makoto. “If you leave the arena I will never forgive you!”

Everybody was left stunned by what was happening. Makoto was ready to throw to the fight to Mukuro emotional outburst. Nobody saw this coming.

Makoto closed his eyes and let out a chuckle. “We both know that is a lie, Kyoko. You would miss me too much.” He opened his eyes and turned around and walked over to Byakuya. “Ready Ultimate Heir?”

“Yes,” Byakuya replied.

“Good,” Makoto chuckled then he punched Byakuya in the stomach. Then did a quick uppercut to Byakuya’s chin causing him to fall on his backside.

Makoto grabbed Byakuya’s head to keep it in place. He launched his knee forward, smashing into Byakuya’s nose a few times.

“Naegi stop!” Aoi begged.

Makoto paused and looked at Aoi. She was terrified by what she was watching. He let out a sigh and pushed Byakuya to the ground.

Byakuya took a few seconds to pull himself together. He slowly got to his feet.”I can still fight. Bring it, Naegi!”

“Byakuya please stop!” Aoi begged. “I can’t bear to watch you get hurt!”

“I will be fine,” Byakuya replied.

Makoto was left confused, _‘If Togami doesn’t care about losing. Then why is he still fighting? What is he planning?’_

Byakuya moved forward and tried to punch Makoto, but the latter dodged the punch and grabbed Byakuya’s arm. Makoto managed to pull Byakuya to the ground, landing on his back with Makoto letting go of the arm.

Makoto began to kick the left side of Byakuya’s ribs. “Give up Togami. I’m not gaining any pleasure from this.”

Byakuya coughed up blood. “I won’t!”

“Why?” Makoto said confused as he stopped kicking Byakuya.

“Because,” Byakuya replied as he slowly back to his knees. “I’m not doing this for my pride. I’m doing this for Aoi. I’ve been a jerk, and I’ve been thinking about myself and not the relationship. But no more! Aoi will in my centre thought from now on and this fight? I wanted to prove to myself that I can fight and protect Aoi from all sorts of danger. That may come her way! I will protect the woman that I love!”

“Byakuya…” Aoi said stunned.

“So fight me, Naegi!” Byakuya commanded. “Put my body through hell, so I know what my limits are. So I can push past them and protect the woman that I love!”

“You want a good old push, eh?” Makoto smile.

“Yes, come at me with everything you’ve got!” Byakuya said firmly.

“Byakuya don’t!” Aoi pleaded. “You’ve proven yourself already. I love you Byakuya please just forfeit the match!”

“I won’t. I’m sorry Aoi,” Byakuya said.

Makoto shook his head. Then he rushed forward and placed both hands on Byakuya’s chest and pushed him out of the ring.

“I win,” Makoto said. Then he turned around so didn’t have to look at Kyoko.

Byakuya was fuming that Makoto had ended the match. But his anger vanished when Aoi appeared in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him.

“You fool!” She sobbed. “Why don’t you listen to me.”

“I’m me, remember?” Byakuya said softly.

“Please never put yourself through anything like that ever again just to prove that you can protect me!” Aoi said firmly. “We tackle our problems together as a couple.”

“Aoi…” Byakuya said.

“Come on let’s get you out of here and get you cleaned up,” Aoi said.

The pair left the gym hall as did the others leaving Makoto still standing on the mat. Kyoko and Mukuro walked forward and stood behind Makoto.

“Makoto face me, Kyoko said softly.

“I can’t,” Makoto sighed. “I’ve failed you.”

“Master,” Mukuro said. “You nearly failed. But you didn’t, you won the match.”

“That didn’t matter,” Makoto replied. “I got hurt, and it triggered Kyoko’s PTSD.”

“Makoto it’s fine,” Kyoko sighed. “I should get used to it by now given how much trouble we seem to find ourselves.”

Makoto began to laugh. “You make it sound like trouble follows us like the plague.”

“It does, I’m afraid to say,” Kyoko sighed again. “If you don’t turn around, I will order Mukuro to tickle your sides.”

“Yeah right,” Makoto said without turning. “Mukuro, I order you not to listen to Kyoko.”

Mukuro began to smile at Kyoko. The latter nodded back. Mukuro reached out her arms and touched Makoto’s sides and began to tickle them

“Mukuro NO!” Makoto shouted as she pulled him to the ground and continued to tickle her Master. Makoto began to burst out laughing.

Kyoko smiled as she sat on Makoto’s legs and pinned down his arms, trapping him. “Go while Mukuro.”

“NO! Please have mercy!” Makoto begged.

A week later

All the students were in the cafeteria apart from Junko, Mukuro and Taeko.

Sayaka was sitting with Makoto and Kyoko having dinner as the others were seated at another table.

Aoi and Byakuya had a long talk, and they managed to come out of it as a stronger couple. Takeo, on the other hand, well she had hadn’t show her face since lost to Kyoko. Hifumi had assured the others that she was keeping well and needed time to adjust to being called by her real name.

Sayaka was glad everything was all over. It meant she could spend time with Makoto and get some of those rewarding head pats.

Taeko walked into the room, causing everyone to stop talking. “Can I have a minute of your time?”

“Sure go on,” Aoi smiled.

“Due to me losing the fight and the bet. I’m no longer Celestia Ludenberg. My name is Taeko Yasuhiro. So please call me Yasuhiro.”

Aoi and the others began to clap.

“We are proud of you Yaushiro!” Aoi cheered. “You’ve made a big step forward.”

Taeko felt warmth and happiness in her heart that she had excellent friends in this dark personal time. Class 78 had become a family to her.

“I suppose I have,” she replied, trying to hide her feelings. She walked over to Kyoko’s table. “Kirigiri, I have to apologies for my choice of words last week. I was foolish. You were simply saying my name, and yet I went for your hands and father, which are sensitive topics for you. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted Yasuhiro, just learn not to mention them again understood?” Kyoko said coldly.

“Yes,” Taeko replied.

“Thank you.”

Taeko walked away over towards the other table she had down next to Hifumi. She placed her hand on his, and they both smiled at each other.

“I love you, Hifumi,” she said blushing.

“I love you too, Lady Taeko,” Hifumi said warmly.

“Get a room please,” Byakuya said, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	6. Sister problems

Nine months until

The Killing Game

It was the start of December, and the class was slowly starting into the Christmas spirit. Apart from Byakuya but Aoi was slowly getting him into the Christmas mood.

Kyoko was in the kitchen, making coffee. She was glad that the school had central heating, she didn’t want to imagine living in a school building during winter without central heating.

Sayaka walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hey, Kirigiri.”

“Hello, Maizono,” Kyoko replied without looking at her.

Behind Sayaka, Junko appeared at the door frame. Sayaka spun around to see who was behind her and she saw Junko. The tension in the room went up.

“Look what we have here,” Junko grinned. “Hey, Kirigiri has Maizono tried to steal Naegi again?”

Kyoko raised her head away from her cup to look at Junko. She was about to reply, but Sayaka beat her to the punch.

“Where the hell have you been?” The Ultimate Idol asked.

This question took Kyoko and Junko by surprise.

“I’ve been you know living by myself,” Junko replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Since YOU have destroyed my friendship with Naegi and Kirigiri. I’ve got nobody to hang about with.”

“You still have your sister,” Sayaka replied.

“Muku can be so dull at the best of times,” Junko said, looking at her nails. “Besides, what is it to you where I am? Shouldn’t you be planning to steal Naegi? After all that has been the long term goal, hasn’t it?”

“I’ve changed!” Sayaka said firmly. “What you tried to pull has given me a massive reality shock. Now I see Makoto is not mine to take. He belongs to firmly to Kirigiri. I support their relationship.”

“Bullshit!” Junko giggled. “Kirigiri you better watch yourself, this silly bitch will strike. Did you know Kirigiri that Maizono still has my dildo.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in fear while Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “Really?”

“Yip, Maizono hasn’t attempted to hand it back to me. So, no doubt she is still drilling her backdoor, so she is ready when Makoto falls into her arms.

“This is true Maizono? Do you still have Enoshima’s dildo?” Kyoko asked.

Sayaka turned around to face Kyoko. “Yes, I still have it. But I thought it would have best if I avoided Enoshima after what happened between us. But since I hadn’t seen her at all last month. There was no way I could have given the dildo back to her.”

“You could have asked Makoto or me to find out where Enoshima was through Mukuro, but yet you didn’t it. I’m sorry for saying this but given your record. I’m deeply concerned.”

Junko let out a massive grin which Kyoko saw.

“Please Kirigiri!” Sayaka panicked. “I…I didn’t want to bother you or Makoto regarding a dildo… I promise to you and him that I’ve not been drilling my ass with it.”

“But you still have the dildo. I will need to speak to Makoto about this,” Kyoko replied as she went back to making her coffee.

Sayaka clenched her fist in a fury she turned around to face Junko. “You stupid BITCH!” She roared. “What have you fucking done!”

“Who me?” Junko giggled. “I’ve told the truth.”

Kyoko finished making her coffee, but she knew it was better to defuse the row. She walked in between the pair. She pushed Sayaka back a few steps.

“Calm down, Maizono!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” Sayaka growled. “And who do you think you are by pushing me? Why are not pushing Enoshima, huh?”

“Maizono calm down now!”

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do! Enoshima is trying to ruin things for me once again! She will pay!”

Sayaka tried to walk forward, but Kyoko pushed her back again. In a fit of rage, Sayaka raised her hand and slapped Kyoko across the face.

Time froze for Sayaka as soon as she realised what she had done.

“You fucking bitch!” Junko snapped. She took a step forward.

Kyoko quickly turned around and pushed Junko back. “Don’t you fucking dare Enoshima! I came in here for a coffee not to watch a fight. Will the pair of you grow the fuck up! Enoshima leave now! I will deal with Maizono!”

Junko saw the anger in Kyoko’s eyes, and she felt frightened. She quickly left in a rush, leaving Sayaka more terrified.

Kyoko slowly turned around, and she looked directly at Sayaka. “I told you twice…fucking twice to calm down!”

“Kirigiri…I-I’m sorry!” Sayaka replied as she took a few steps back.

“Do you remember what I did to Yasuhiro?” Kyoko said emotionless. “Do you wish for that to happen to you?”

Sayaka gulped. “N-No.”

“Then I suggest you leave this room right now and fuck off. Before I lose my temper, if this happens again, then fear the worst and oh Makoto will hear about this. So, expect a visit from him. Now go!”

Sayaka ran out of the kitchen and cafeteria almost in tears. She had fucked things up once again.

Kyoko let out a massive sigh. “Honestly, am I surrounded by children? All I wanted to do is make coffee in peace. Is my life that awful that I can’t enjoy simple personal pleasures?”

An hour later

“SHE DID WHAT!” Makoto roared causing Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro to jump. The group were in the secret room.

“Makoto calm down!” Kyoko replied. “I don’t need you to go off on one as well.”

“Sweetheart, it’s my fault,” Junko sighed. “I caused the mess,”

Makoto glared at Junko. “We are not kissing until your birthday. This will be your punishment.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Junko said, annoyed. “That’s like weeks away!”

“Don’t force me to make it longer!”

“Makoto!” Kyoko said firmly. “Calm down, don’t be like Maizono.”

Makoto shook his head. “There are three things people must not to. Talk about Komaru poorly, hit Kyoko, or slag her hands. Do one of these, and I will be furious.”

“Oh boy, I remember doing the first one when we first met. You tried to go for me,” Junko replied.

Makoto ignored Junko and headed for the exit. But he felt Kyoko’s hand grabbing his. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to speak to Maizono!”

“You need to calm down!”

“Kyoko let go of me, please, I will put Maizono in her place once and for all. My hold on her will tighten so much. She might as well suffocate!”

Kyoko sighed. “I will only let you go if you give me a passionate kiss.”

“Fine,” Makoto replied

“What the fuck!” Junko said as she watched Makoto and Kyoko kissed passionately. She knew Kyoko was toying with her.

“How are you feeling?” Kyoko asked.

“Better, thank you Kyoko,” he said softly.

“Good,” she smiled. Then she looked at Junko. “We are not kissing until your birthday Junko.”

“Oh fuck sake come on Babe!” Junko replied. “Don’t be like that!”

“If you take your anger out on Mukuro, I will increase the length of the ban. That is your punishment!”

Junko was left stunned. She couldn’t take her anger on Mukuro know.

“I’m off,” Makoto said. “I will be back in 10 minutes.” He left the secret room.

“Junko,” Kyoko said. “Don’t piss off Maizono anymore. This thing between you and her has run its course. Just you focus on getting the killing game finished.”

“Fine!” Junko groaned. “Speaking of the killing game, there are two things I need to show you and Sweetheart.”

“Which are?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Junko grinned. “It will be a surprise!”

Makoto arrived outside Sayaka’s dorm room. “She better be in.” He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

Sayaka opened the door, and her face became horrified when she saw Makoto.

“May I come in?” Makoto asked.

“Y-Yes…” Sayaka replied nervously.

Makoto walked in but stood behind Sayaka while the latter closed the door, and she turned around to see Makoto in her face. She stepped backwards until her whole body was against the door.

“Now explain yourself!” Makoto ordered.

“Makoto, I didn’t mean it honest!” Sayaka said quickly.

“No, of course, you didn’t,” Makoto chuckled. “Kyoko told you twice to calm down. But you never, were you trying to prove something because Enoshima was there?”

“What?” Sayaka said, surprised. “No, I wasn’t I was annoyed because Enoshima was making me look bad!”

“Which isn’t hard to do these days, I will add,” Makoto replied.

“Did Enoshima spread more lies to you? Because she is guilty as much as I am.”

Makoto took a step closer scaring Sayaka more.

“Guilty?” He replied emotionless. “You’re the one that hurt my girlfriend. Enoshima didn’t do anything plus I haven’t seen her yet to get her side of the story. However, from what Kyoko has told me. You’re my target!”

“Makoto please!”

“Please what?” Makoto said, narrowing his eyes. “Stop? Is that word you were looking for? Strange how Kyoko asked you twice, and you refused to listen so why should I?”

Tears began to form around Sayaka’s eyes.

“Yes, that’s right, you cry! Cry for the damage you have caused. I honestly thought this was a fresh start for us. But yet you let another emotion take control of you and do something stupid maybe I was wasting my take giving you a second chance. If you not above to hitting my girlfriend, then there is nothing stopping you from hitting me!”

“Makoto…I’m sorry…” Sayaka sobbed. “Please…”

“I think your apology is fake. Because by hitting Kyoko, you’ve made me angry. I thought you didn’t want to upset me?”

Sayaka didn’t reply as she continued to cry while staring at Makoto.

Makoto sighed. “Is it worth me giving you a third chance by this point? Because I don’t think you're worth it.”

Sayaka fell to her knees and looked up at Makoto. “Please Makoto! I will do anything.”

“Yeah, right,” he laughed. “You wouldn’t listen to a word I’d say. You would let your emotions control your actions and do the opposite of what I’ve asked.”

“I-I will learn to control my emotions!” Sayaka replied. “Makoto please I will do anything for that third chance even if told me to find and Enoshima and make love to her. I will do it.”

“While the image would be the nice, I doubt Enoshima would allow to the chance… Ok then Sayaka, if you’re so keen on earning this chance. Here is all you need to do. Accept my word without question. You will be loyal to me. You will see me as your Master withstanding the title.”

“Y-Yes of course,” Sayaka said stunned. She didn’t know Makoto had this side to him. It was making her wet.

“If you fail, however… You don’t want to know,” Makoto said darkly. “Now get out of my way so that I can leave. Sayaka, this is your final chance. If you blow this chance up, our friendship that you so crave is finished, and we will never talk again!”

“I understand,” she replied as she crawled out of the way.

“Hmm, I like that,” Makoto replied as he head patted Sayaka. “From now on in private you will be on your knees understood, even if Kyoko is with me.”

Earning the head pat means Sayaka was on the right track to getting back onto Makoto’s good side.

“Yes, I understand Makoto,” she replied.

“Good girl,” he chuckled. He took his hand away from her head and opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him. “Or should I say, stupid girl,” he grinned.

Sayaka was left in pure shock. “How did I survive that? How am I still friends with Makoto I-I…” She sighed. “I must never fail him again!”

A week later

It was one o’clock in the morning, Makoto and Kyoko were on the fourth floor waiting for Junko to appear.

“I hope this is worth our time,” Kyoko said. “I should be sleeping right now.”

“Dreaming about me, right?” Makoto said with a cheesy grin.

“Maybe,” Kyoko said playfully.

The pair saw Junko appear.

“Morning,” Junko said. “I will make this quick so you two can get to bed. Follow me.”

The pair followed Junko to the data processing room. The latter opened the door and trio headed inside.

“So why bring us here?” Kyoko asked.

“Because,” Junko said, closing the door behind her. “I have the first motive ready to go, so I thought I show you both the fruits of my labour.”

“You mean the fruits of Class 77b labour, right?” Makoto replied. “Because they're doing all the hard work while you’re giving them the orders.”

“Sweetheart, leaders don’t get themselves involved in the front lines. Because who would give out the orders if the leader dies, huh?”

“Well us Kyoko and I obviously,” Makoto replied. “We are working within the shadows, of course.” He began to grin. “Nobody knows we were ever working with you.”

“What about the Headmaster?” Junko asked. “Would he not think something is wrong that his daughter has become close friends with a girl who was linked to the Student Council Killing Game?”

“If he has doubts, then he has never brought them with me, regarding our friendship,” Kyoko said.

“Would he though?”

“Huh?” Kyoko replied

“No, he wouldn’t,” Makoto replied, taking over. “His doubts have vanished. I’m managed to convince the Headmaster to believe in his daughter's detective skills. Because she wouldn’t put my life at risk if she knew you were dangerous. So, our friendship is secured.”

“Right, I see, if I were a danger to Babe’s lover, then she wouldn’t be friends with me,” Junko chuckled as she walked over to a computer and pulled out a CD from her pocket. She stuck it into the CD drive and loaded it up. “Come here, you two.”

Makoto and Kyoko walked over the computer screen and saw a video. Junko hit the play button. The couple saw a bunch of girls there were in a music band playing away.

“Is this…?” Makoto shocked, unable to finish.

“Yip!” Junko giggled. “It’s Maizono’s bandmates…just watch.”

Makoto watched the video. The music that was playing give an upbeat vibe to the video. Then suddenly, the scene changed. It was grim, blood everywhere, and all the girls were lying on the ground, unconscious.

“Well that was pleasant,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “If Maizono saw that without her memories and locked in this school. She will be keen to get out here to rescue her bandmates. I wonder my video would have been?”

“Me of course,” Makoto replied.

“Wrong,” Junko and Kyoko said at the same time.

“How?” Makoto asked, confused.

“Simple Sweetheart,” Junko said. “You and Babe would be part of the game if we weren’t friends. So, I couldn’t make a video about you or her.”

“But what would stop you from kidnapping one of us, after wiping our memories? I mean, we would remember going to school on the first day. But after that nothing, you could have kidnapped me and show Kyoko a video of me in danger.”

“Huh, I didn’t think of that,” Junko said. “But regarding Babe’s video, honestly I wouldn’t have anything to show her. That bastard of a grandfather of hers is dead. Plus she hates her father with a passion. I would be stumped.”

Kyoko began to chuckle. “The Ulitmate Detective wins again.”

Junko began to grin back. “Hmmm, maybe I will brainwash Sweetheart and Maizono into having sex with each other, and convince the pair they are madly in love with each other while recording all of it.”

Kyoko began to grin herself. “Do that, and you won’t be getting kisses from me ever again. Two can play at this game.”

“Yip,” Makoto nodded. “It feels good to be the Ulitmate Lust,” he said sarcastically. “Women see me, women want me, and they would plot against each other to get their hands on me.”

Junko started to laugh. “Well well someone has got a giant ego.”

“Not as bad as Togami,” Makoto chuckled. “Although granted Hina must have chopped that down by now.”

“She would need a powerful axe,” Kyoko added. “Anyway, are we done here?”

“Not yet,” Junko said. She closed down the video and pulled the CD out. “Follow me, and I will show you both the trial room.”

“Trail room?” Kyoko replied. “Where have you managed to build that?”

“Follow me, and you’ll see.”

The trio left the room and went to the ground floor. They reached an elevator and headed inside Junko pressed the button.

“You have built the trial room in the basement?” Makoto asked.

“Well yeah,” Junko replied. “Rather, it’s not been built yet, but the basement does connect to the secret passage from the statute.”

“Is that not a concern?” Kyoko asked.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Junko replied.

“If the secret passage leads to this building, we could be raided, or the Future Foundation could come in if they saw someone using the secret entrance.”

“Babe relax will ya!” Junko said, shaking her head. “We are safely secured.”

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. The trio walked out, Makoto and Kyoko were both stunned to see a big room and filled with wood. They saw 16 black spots on the ground going around in a circle.

The pair also saw a throne-like chair built at the back of the room with Junko’s teddy bear MonoKuma sitting on it.

“Junko what’s up with the wood and black spots on the floor?” Makoto asked.

“The wood will be used to build the podiums for you, Babe and the others to stand at when the trial begins, the spots are there for reference the podiums can be built around the spots.”

“I count 16 spots,” Kyoko said. “I thought you said you weren’t taking part?”

“I’m not, I’m only doing it to throw Togami and Yasuhiro off and make the pair think overtime.”

“I see,” Kyoko replied. “May I ask what is up with the chair? Are you doing to watch us?”

“Of course not. Don’t be silly Babe,” Junko giggled. She walked past the pair and headed over to the throne. She picked up Monokuma and sat on the chair. “Monokuma will be your new Headmaster.”

“What?!” Makoto and Kyoko said at the same time.

“Yip, I will give him life, and he will rule this school with an iron fist,” Junko giggled.

Kyoko put her gloved hand on her forehead and looked down at the floor while Makoto let a sigh of disbelief and shook his head.

“She has completely lost it,” Kyoko said. “She is talking about bringing a teddy bear to life.”

“I know right,” Makoto replied.

“Erm hello! I don’t mean bringing this Monokuma to live duh!” Junko said, offended. “I have someone from Towa City building Monokumas that will be voiced and have bombs inside them.”

Kyoko looked up at Junko. “Voice by who and why have bombs inside the bear?”

“Me of course, as for the bombs, if any of the students decide to get the idea they can run over their new Headmaster, they will be in for a little surprise.”

“Control, huh?” Makoto replied. “Not a bad idea, I could see Owada grabbing one of those bears to prove a bear wasn’t running the school.”

Kyoko folded her arms to think.

“I know right,” Junko giggled. “I have massive tall Monokuma’s roaming the world.”

“What?!” Makoto said, shocked.

“Yip these bears are fucking big! They are destroying the world, and they have been built by our Ultimate Mechanic!”

“I hope our plan can still launch,” Makoto said less than impressed.

“Of course it will,” Junko replied, annoyed. “Not EVERYTHING will be destroyed. Plus the more that I destroy the world. The more you and Babe will be seen as heroes for restoring the world.”

“We will be seen heroes, thanks to our brainwashing video, so it won’t matter how much damage you cause.”

“Junko what about my father?” Kyoko asked, breaking the conversation.

“Huh, what about him?” Junko asked.

“You said Monokuma would become the new Headmaster of this school once the game begins I’m guessing. What will happen to my father?”

“Oh right, well, I was planning to lock him a room somewhere and feed him. Since his fate is in your hands, I won’t kill him unless I have too or you finally get around to doing it.”

“I see,” Kyoko said quietly.

“Would you have a problem with me if I killed him?”

“No…I wouldn’t mind providing I give you the order which I might do before the game starts.”

“Are you sure?” Junko asked. “Kind of dumb saying this here. But if I kill him, he is gone for good.”

“I know…” Kyoko sighed. “I need time to think…”

“Cool take as long as you need,” Junko replied.

“I’m done here,” Kyoko said. “I need to sleep.”

Kyoko walked back into the elevator with Makoto following close behind, but Junko didn’t.

“Are you coming?” Kyoko asked.

“Nah,” Junko replied. “You two go up. I’m going to plan how I want the podiums to look.”

Kyoko pressed the button, and the door closed, and the elevator headed up.

Junko folded her arms. “Shit, I’m sure there was something I needed to tell Sweetheart…Fuck! What was it?” The despair loving girl began walking back and forth, but she soon stopped as she remembered. “Fucking hell, that’s right Sweetheart’s parents! Argh! I will tell him at some point.”

A week later

Chihiro was walking around the school with his camera. He was looking to take more pictures of his classmates. He was on the second floor when he bumped into Junko.

“Oh, hey Enoshima,” Chihiro smiled.

“Hey Fujisaki,” Junko replied. “What’s with the camera?”

“Oh, I’m taking photos of my friends so we can remember the good times we’ve shared in here.”

_‘Photos, huh? Now that sounds like an interesting idea to fuck with this class with all their memories wiped,’_ Junko thought.

“That’s a cool idea,” Junko smiled. “I bet it would give you and the other hope.”

“Yip,” Chihiro smiled. “That’s the idea.”

“If you consider my sister as your friend, then good luck trying to get a photo of her,” Junko giggled.

“I have one of her already,” Chihiro replied.

“When?!” Junko said, shocked.

“Oh, it was…umm…I think it was the same month that we were locked in here,” Chihiro replied. “Naegi forced her to have a photo taken. But it a picture of her and Naegi together.”

“Hmm interesting,” Junko replied. “He nor Muku told me about this.”

“The only two people that I haven’t got a photo of yet is you and Kirigiri.”

Junko went into a pose. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Chihiro was taken aback by how straight forward Junko was being. But he wasn’t going to complain. He raised his camera and took a shot.

“There we go, thanks Enoshima,” Chihiro smiled.

“What a freaking second Fujisaki! Am I worthy of only one photo?” Junko said, offended.

“Do you want me to take more?” Chihiro said, surprised.

“Hell yeah!” Junko said with a fist pump. “It makes up for lost time, doesn’t it? Once you get a few more snaps of me. We will find that detective.”

Junko did a few more poses with Chihiro taking more photos.

“Wow thanks, Enoshima, I mean it!” Chihiro smiled.

“No probs Fukisaki, now lets us find a detective,” Junko giggled.

“Can I join in?” Makoto said as approached the pair. “That’s me finished lunch, and I was going to see her.”

“Yeah, that would be great!” Chihiro smiled. “It means I can get a photo of you and Kirigiri together.”

“Still taking pictures I see,” Makoto replied.

“Yeah,” Chihiro replied. “Although I lack photos of you, Kirgiri and Ikusaba. I mean I only have one of you and Ikusaba and none of Kirigiri.”

“I see, how about we change that,” Makoto smiled. “I think Kyoko said she would be in the library.”

The trio headed to the library, and they found Kyoko alone reading a book.

“Huh, I wonder where Togami is?” Makoto said. “He is here most of the time.”

“He was here,” Kyoko replied as she put the book down to look at the trio. “However, he was dragged out of here by his girlfriend to help make Christmas decorations. I felt sorry for him, honestly. It’s pointless.”

“Oh come on Kirigiri you can’t say that!” Chihiro replied dishearted. “I think it’s good to get into the spirit of Christmas. Sure the decorations might be not as good as the real thing. But it’s the thought that counts.”

Kyoko looked at Chihiro directly. “Fine then tell me how many people are interested in making decorations?”

“Well, we have, Hina, Taka, Mondo, Ogami, Maizono, Togami, Yamada and even Yasuhiro is taking part.”

“And what are you doing?” Kyoko asked then she looked at the camera. “Wait, don’t answer, I think I know.”

“Fujisaki is taking pictures of his friends,” Junko said. “The only person he hasn’t got a photo of is you.”

“And what is the purpose of these photos?” Kyoko asked.

“It’s to give us hope duh. The happy times we spent in here along with the bonds we have created. Looking back at those photos will give us the strength needed to defeat despair.”

Kyoko looked at Junko, raising an eyebrow in the process. _‘Any moment now, I’m waiting for her to throw up.’_

“Come on, Kyoko,” Makoto smiled. “I think we should have a photo of us taken together to help out Fujisaki.”

“Fine,” Kyoko replied emotionless.

Makoto walked over to Kyoko as the latter stood up. The pair stepped away from the table as Makoto put his arm around Kyoko’s back and put his hand on her hip while Kyoko folded her arms. Makoto smiled while Kyoko didn’t.

“Geez, detective it wouldn’t hurt to smile!” Junko said.

“No, that’s fine,” Fujisaki said. He raised his camera and took a pic. “All done thanks it means a lot.”

“Geez Fujisaki again with the one picture?” Junko said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the couple and stood beside Kyoko. “Come on, take a few more.”

Kyoko shot a glare at Junko. _‘She better have a good explanation for this!’_

Chihiro spent a few minutes taking photos of the trio being together, alone and as a duo and with himself in a few shots.

“Wow, thanks again, you guys!” Chihiro said with the biggest smile a person could have. “I’m going to print these off. Again thank you!” Chihiro left the library in a hurry

“Explain yourself now!” Kyoko demanded as she looked at Junko.

“It’s all part of a new plan I’ve come up with,” Junko grinned.

“What plan is this?” Makoto asked.

Junko giggled. “Well, I thought after pictures of us together along with the others would be interesting to use when everyone loses their memories.”

“I see,” Kyoko sighed. “I should have figured as much.”

“Could image the look on their faces if they were given photos of them being close after a few deaths in? How fucking despairful would that be!” Junko chuckled.

“It would raise questions as to who you and Mukuro are,” Makoto replied. “That’s not a bad idea. I will give you that one Junko.”

“How about you give me a kiss instead?” Junko grinned.

“Not until your birthday.”

“Oh, geez come on!” Junko moaned. “What are you and Babe going to get Muku for her birthday? I doubt she would want a kiss.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we have that covered,” Kyoko smiled. “It’s not a present sadly, but hopefully what we have made for her she will like.”

“If it’s not a weapon or praise from me, then anything that you two have planned will fail.”

“You don’t know your sister well enough then,” Kyoko replied coldly. She picked up the book from the table and put it by. “All of this has put me off reading. Makoto let’s go and spend some time alone together.”

The couple left, leaving Junko annoyed. “Who does think she is? Muku is my sister I know her better than anyone does!”

A week later

It was Junko and Mukuro’s 18th birthday. The two sisters were in the cafeteria having breakfast while Class 78 sat at their own table having breakfast. Kyoko and Makoto were late and hadn’t shown up.

“I wonder where Master and Mistress are?” Mukuro asked.

“I bet you that they have slept in,” Junko replied. “They shared a room and can’t be bothered to leave the comfort of each others body heat.”

Makoto and Kyoko finally appeared. The two sisters noticed that Makoto had one hand behind his back for some reason. He and Kyoko walked over to the sisters.

“Happy birthday Junko, Mukuro,” Kyoko said warmly.

“Cheers,” Junko replied.

“Thank you,” Mukuro replied.

Makoto began to smile. “Mukuro this is for you, it’s not much given that we are stuck in here. But Kyoko and I felt this was the best thing we could give you.”

Makoto pulled his hand from behind his back and moved it forward. Mukuro saw a card. Makoto gave Mukuro the card, and the first thing she saw on the front was Happy 18th Birthday Mukuro.

Sayaka raises her head to see what was happening, and she saw the card. “Hey guys, I think it’s Ikusaba and Enoshima’s birthday today.”

The class stop eating and talking to focus their attention on the event that laid before them.

“Open it,” Kyoko said warmly.

Mukuro opened the card and inside there was a message.

**Happy birthday Mukuro, we didn’t get off to the best of starts when we first met. But months have gone by and we both value as a very close friend and this we can’t thank you enough. We love you Mukuro, and we promise you for your 19th birthday you will get a present that you desire!**

**Much love from Kyoko and Makoto.**

A tear escaped from Mukuro’s eye. “Thank y-you,” she said warmly. “This is my first birthday card in years.”

Junko watched her sister wiped the tear from her. Junko was stunned that Mukuro had even shed a tear. She leaned her head over to see what had Mukuro shed a tear. She read the message and was left shock.

“We want to say sorry,” Kyoko sighed. “Makoto and I wanted the card to be so much better.”

“No it’s fine really,” Mukuro said overwhelm with happiness. “This card means a lot.”

“Wow Muku really?” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “Come on it’s a makeshift birthday card with a message inside. Big deal! If something like that makes you happy, then you have serious problems.”

“At least Master and Mistress spend time and effort to make something for me. You didn’t as usual!” Mukuro replied.

_‘How dare Muku speak to me like that!’_ Junko thought. She pulled the card out of Mukuro’s hands and tore it in half. “What was that, Muku? I don’t see a card. I guess that I and the couple are even!”

“Wow, dick move,” Mondo whispered as the rest of the class were left stunned.

Mukuro began to shake with anger. She quickly grabbed the ripped up card and stood up and quickly left the cafeteria.

“Stupid bitch!” Junko said. “She should be happy that she has me and not a fucking birthday card.” She looked up to see Makoto and Kyoko’s faces written with pure anger. “Ah, fuck!”

“Makoto, go and find Mukuro, I will deal with this selfish and stupid bitch!” Kyoko said darkly.

Class 78 went back to their food, not wanting to get involved in that mess. After seeing Kyoko’s genuine anger during the tournament. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Kyoko.

Makoto left the cafeteria in his bid to find the Ulitmate Solider, while Junko began to fear for her life. She had realised she made a fatal error and wasn’t getting despair from this.

Kyoko slowly walked around the table.

“Hey, can we talk about this?” Junko said, scared.

Kyoko didn’t reply. She grabbed Junko by the hair. “You’re coming with me, you stupid woman!” She pulled Junko up with the latter gritting her teeth in pain.

Kyoko pulled Junko out of the cafeteria with such speed and force. The latter began to groan in pain.

“Fuck!” Mondo said in disbelief. “How could Enoshima do that to her own sister?”

“It appears that not is well between the pair,” Taeko said. “Even from the beginning, I’ve had this niggling thought that Enoshima controlled her older sister with an iron fist.”

“I agree,” Byakuya replied. “But it’s not our problem and after seeing Kirigiri’s actions. I want to stay away from that.”

Kyoko and Junko reached the second floor. Kyoko was still pulling Junko by the head as she leads the pair into the men’s toilets. Kyoko pulled Junko the secret room and opened the door. Then she got behind Junko and pushed the Ulitmate Despair into the room.

Kyoko walked slowly into the room as Junko didn’t dare move. She was content to have her back facing Kyoko.

“What is your fucking problem!” Kyoko said in anger. “Why the fuck did you do something as cruel as that!”

Junko didn’t reply. She didn’t have an answer that would make Kyoko calm down.

“Do you hate the fact that Mukuro was happy at something else rather than you! Is that it? I said to you last week that you didn’t know your sister well enough and guess what? I’m proven correct!”

“Shut up!” Junko said weakly. “Just shut up!” Junko didn’t handle Kyoko being angry with her. It was killing the model.

“Oh, you hate hearing the truth, do you?” Kyoko replied coldly. “Do you know what Mukuro wants?”

“No.”

“Well guess what Junko! Mukuro wants something very basic, and that is love and care from you. Mukuro wants a sister that loves her and doesn’t treat her like a tool or abuse her! Do you know why Mukuro was so happy that she got a handmade birthday card?”

“Because it was a gift?”

“Yes, a poorly made gift, I may add. But Makoto and I wanted to do something that shows our love for our friend. What have you ever done for Mukuro to show that you love her?”

“Giving her orders to keep me happy of course,” Junko replied. “Muku is a slave to orders. Her time with Fenrir has trained her to follow orders to a T. Muku is obedient, and I’ve always seen her as a tool when she came back from Fenrir. She wanted to earn my praise, and I allow her to do that by giving her order to complete.”

“Do you hear yourself talk?” Kyoko said disgustedly. “You haven’t help to improve Mukuro’s mindset. When she came back from Fenrir, you could have helped her grow out of that order midset. But no. You’ve used that to your advantage, and you have a sister who would do anything you’d ask to please you!”

“Yeah, so what? She is my sister.”

Kyoko clenched her fists in anger. “You’ve changed for us! So why you can't change for the better for Mukuro!”

Junko didn’t reply.

Kyoko grabbed Junko’s shoulder and spun the model around. “Stop being a fucking coward and looked at me! All Mukuro wants is for you to love her. No despair, no abuse, just love!”

“She is my sister…” Junko said, but she stopped as she got slapped in the face by Kyoko.

“Makoto would do anything to have his sister back. Anything! But here you are not giving a fuck about your sister. You know, your abuse towards Mukuro is just like my abuse was from Fuhito! He only saw me an heir to the Kirigiri legacy! Just like how you see Mukuro as a tool!”

“Babe…” Junko said, shocked.

“Don’t you fucking Babe me!” Kyoko said in anger. “Why can’t you see past your selfish desires and see what Mukuro wants in her life! I bet if you hugged her right now, she would be overjoyed!”

“By a simple hug?” Junko said, confused.

“YES!” Kyoko roared. “You know what I’m getting nowhere with you. Happy birthday Junko! I’m going to find Mukuro and spend time with her because she deserves it!”

Kyoko left the secret room leaving much for Junko to think about.

Makoto was on the second floor when he saw Kyoko appear from the men’s toilets.

“Makoto have you found Mukuro yet?” Kyoko asked.

“No, I’ve searched all of the first floor apart from the women’s toilets, and I couldn’t find her,” Makoto replied. “I’ve checked every room here apart from the swimming pool and changing rooms.”

“Right let’s start there.”

The pair checked both changing rooms and then the swimming pool. They found Mukuro sitting in the corner with her knees up, hiding her face.

“Mukuro!” Makoto said as he walked over to her.

“Master leave me be,” Mukuro said emotionless. “Please, I just want to be alone.”

“That isn’t happening,” he replied. “I must admit, I didn’t think you would be in this room. Why did you pick it?”

“Because I don’t spend much time in this room, so I thought you would think to skip this room. I didn’t expect you to check. But that’s me being stupid as always.”

“You’re not stupid!” Makoto said firmly. “Talk to us! Kyoko and I are here for you!”

“Don’t bother!” Mukuro sobbed. “I’m just a stupid woman that only knows how to take orders.”

Makoto looked at Kyoko and shook his head. He walked over to the edge of the pool and stared into the water. “If you’re a stupid woman Mukuro. Then how did you managed to calm me down when I was having a nervous breakdown months ago?”

Mukuro raised her head to look at Makoto. “I…I was lucky.”

“No, you opened up to me, to your past. The fact you and I are the same. We are both murders. For different reasons, of course. You even hugged me. Mukuro you are not a stupid woman,” he sighed. “You’re a woman who has a broken heart wanting to be loved and who wanted friends.”

“We are only friends because of Junko.”

“Mukuro,” Kyoko sighed. “Remember it was me that asked you if we could become friends. Do you remember when you saw my hands for the first time? Well, you are the first person at Hope’s Peak to see my hands. People that I value and trust may see my hands.”

Mukuro looked up at Kyoko speechless.

“Mukuro,” Kyoko said softly. “Makoto and I will never be good people our life experiences can attend to that. But trust me when I say this. You Mukuro Iksuaba we are friends, for better or worse. We love you, and we meant every word on that birthday card. I will admit, we are as bad as Junko when it came to giving you orders but…”

“But you always thanked me,” Mukuro replied, cutting Kyoko off. “You even helped me taking down the last Steering Committee member.”

“Yes,” Kyoko smiled. “Other thing you did without getting an order. You scared Yukizome away remember…” Kyoko smiled faded as she remembers that night.

“Yes, I remember that night,” Mukuro replied as she saw the pain on Kyoko’s face.

“Mukuro,” Makoto said, still looking at the pool. “As much it pains me to say this. We will need you, once we leave this place there will stuff that needs to be done before we take over this planet. So, you will be getting orders from us. But once this mess is over. Kyoko and I will give you a life that you’ve never had before. Love, care and no more orders.”

“That does sound nice,” Mukuro replied.

“Plus you will be super-rich as well.”

“Money doesn’t interest me,” Mukuro said.

“I see,” Makoto replied. “So, you want to talk about your sister now?”

“Never,” Mukuro sighed. “Sorry Master, but I love Junko, and I never want to see her hurt.”

“But Mukuro…” Kyoko sighed.

“Mistress please,” Mukuro said, shaking her head. “Please all I ask you and Master is to leave the subject alone. I know what you two are trying to do. But please respect my wishes.”

“Fine,” Kyoko said, folding her arms not impressed with how things had turned out.

“It feels weird being in here without my swimming gear on,” Makoto said. “Hey, Mukuro do you remember when Fujisaki took our photo together? You had a cute smile.”

“Master please stopped it!” Mukuro blushing, then she remembers what happened after the photo was taken. She slowly got up and walked over to Makoto.

“Why stop?” Makoto replied. “Is it wrong to say nice things about my friend?”

Mukuro paused and a warm feeling in her heart. Then she began to smile. “I guess not, Master,” she replied softly. Mukuro stood behind Makoto and placed two hands on his back and pushed him into the pool.

Kyoko looked on in disbelief, unable to make out what came over Mukuro.

Makoto poked his head out of the water and looked at Mukuro. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does Master, I swore my revenge when you pushed me into the pool months ago. But damn it felt good!”

Next day

It was Christmas day, for Junko it was just another day. She thought it would be different this year after meeting Makoto and Kyoko. But how wrong she was, alone yet again.

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Junko hadn’t left her room due to what happened yesterday. Nobody had knocked on her door to wish her a merry Christmas. Not even Mukuro, Makoto or Kyoko.

She didn’t get much sleep the night before. Junko’s brain kept replaying the convo she had with Kyoko over and over again. She wonders why she had treated Makoto and Kyoko differently. When Mukuro had been so loyal to her.

Was it because the couple were her first real friends? Is that why she is so much nicer to them than she is to Mukuro? Or was it that she saw Mukuro only as a tool and a slave to orders. Or was it merely because Mukuro had left her behind to go to join Fenrir?

Junko was beginning to think the was the last reason why she treated Mukuro like garbage. Life growing up was tough, but having Muku by her side, she felt safe. But things changed when Mukuro walked out of her life to join Fenrir, and that’s when felt the despair overtook her and she hadn’t looked back.

Years pass and Mukuro had returned. Junko felt she had to make her sister’s life as shit as possible to teach Mukuro a lesson never to leave her side ever again. To Mukuro’s credit, she tried her best and Junko only gave her sister little bits of affection.

Was it too late to change things? Junko had pondered this for hours. What would be the point? She was going to kill herself anyway. Why bother? Junko knew no amount of apologies would be enough for what she has put Mukuro through.

As Junko laid on her bed thinking about the whole thing. An idea popped into her head. One that could give Mukuro the payback she deserves.

“What if I got Mukuro to kill me? She muttered. “Would it be enough to redeem our relationship? Or am I just being selfish again from having my sister doing another dirty deed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Junko and Mukuro talk

Eight months until

The Killing Game

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying down in Fuhito’s kitchen. “What the fuck?!”

She tried to move but couldn’t her hands and legs were tied together. Kyoko heard a muffled sound it. She wiggled her way around the counter to see Makoto tied to chair with no chance of escaping. There was a cloth in his mouth, giving him no opportunity to speak.

“Makoto!” Kyoko said quickly. She wiggled her way towards her boyfriend. But she was stopped in her track when Fuhito walked in front of her. She laid on her back to look up at him.

“Ah, you’re awake about time,” Fuhito said.

“Let him go, grandfather!” Kyoko growled.

“Why should I?” Fuhito replied. “You refused to listen to a single word I said. I wanted you to become the perfect detective to make our bloodline proud. But you were just like him, your father, seeking a life which wasn’t a detective.”

“Don’t you dare bring him into this!”

“I will do as I please granddaughter, plus he never cared about you. Even right now, he is doing nothing to save you.”

“What do you mean?” Kyoko asked.

Fuhito pulled Kyoko up to her feet and forced her head to look at a specific window. She saw Jin standing outside arms folded, watching the events unfolded before him.

“Like I said he is just watching you, doing nothing to save his own flesh and blood,” Fuhito said. He walked over to the cooker and turned it on.

Kyoko turned around and saw a pot on the cooker. Her eyes widened in fear.

Fuhito came back and pushed Kyoko to the ground. She quickly got her eyes back on her grandfather; he towered on Makoto.

“Well then Mr Naegi, it seems you have a bigger hold on my granddaughter than I do,” Fuhito said emotionless then a small grin appeared. “How about we fix that shall we?”

Fuhito raised his right hand and punched Makoto on the face.

“Grandfather, stop!” Kyoko pleaded.

Fuhito ignored her and continued to punch Makoto.

“Please stop!” Kyoko pleaded again as tears formed around her eyes as she saw Makoto getting punched over and over again.

“Stop your moaning,” Fuhito said in disgust. “A Kirigiri knows when to keep their emotions in check!” He raised his foot and kicked Makoto in the chest. “Good thing, I filled his mouth with a cloth. He would be spitting out blood right now.”

“Fuhito please hit me! Leave Makoto alone!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Fuhito chuckled. “It’s your turn now.” He walked over to Kyoko and forced his granddaughter back to her feet. He dragged her over to the pot, which boiling as Kyoko began to get horrible flashbacks.

“Please not AGAIN!” Kyoko screamed.

Fuhito grabbed her head and forced it down, hitting the worktop. “Shut up you stupid woman. You should have learned to know your place. You would be famous by now if you just followed in my footsteps!”

Fuhito placed his hands on Kyoko’s gloved hands and slowly pulled them off. “Disgusting, aren’t they? All destroyed and ruined,” Fuhito chuckled. “Let’s fuck them even more.”

Fuhito grabbed Kyoko’s arms and forced her hands into the boiling water. Kyoko let out a scream of pain. Her eyes turned to the window where saw Jin still standing outside doing nothing but watching on.

“FATHER PLEASE SAVE ME! I NEED YOU!” Kyoko screamed.

“Your father is never coming to save you!” Fuhito laughed as he watched the water turn red. “Look, granddaughter, it’s your blood! The blood of the Kirigiri bloodline being wasted away! Now time to put the icing on the cake.”

Fuhito reached for his blazer and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Makoto.

“FUHITO PLEASE DON’T!” Kyoko screamed.

“Goodbye, Makoto Naegi!” Fuhito said as he burst out laughing like a mad man. He pulled the trigger, and a bang went off.

Real-world

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kyoko screamed as she shot up from her bed, covered in sweat. She noticed that she was in her dorm room. But didn’t know if she was still dreaming. Kyoko leapt from her bed and left her room. She banged on Makoto’s dorm door repeatedly.

Makoto opened the door quickly, but he didn’t get a chance to react to anything as Kyoko jumped on top of him wrapping her arms around him, causing the pair to fall over.

“Kyoko what is wrong,” Makoto said as he ignored the pain from their landing.

“Are you ok?” Kyoko said quickly as she held him tighter.

“Yeah I am,” Makoto replied, confused. “Is there someone in here who has finally lost it?”

“No…I…I have a bad dream,” Kyoko said, shaking. “I needed to know if you were alive, and I didn’t have another dream.”

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko as she laid on top of him. “What was the dream about?”

“We were back in Fuhito’s kitchen…”

“You don’t need to say more,” Makoto replied. “I think I know how things turned out.”

“But my father was there. Outside looking in from the window doing nothing and you got shot by Fuhito.”

“Kyoko calm down!” Makoto said firmly. “It was a dream, I’m fine, and well, Fuhito is dead by your hands remember?”

“Oh, can I forget that moment,” she said quietly.

Makoto let out a soft sigh. “Come on, let’s get you into my bed.”

“No! Please, I don’t want to move!”

Makoto was stunned by his girlfriend’s attitude this dream had gotten to her badly.

“Kyoko please, the floor is solid, come let’s get into bed where is much softer and I won’t let go of you.”

“Ok,” Kyoko said quietly.

The pair picked themselves up from the floor.

“Right, is your dorm room door closed?” Makoto asked.

“No, I ran out without thinking to close it,” Kyoko answered,

“Ok, let me get your key and close the door.”

Makoto tried to move forward, but he felt Kyoko’s rotten hand touch his skin, and it angered him. If Fuhito were still alive, Makoto would personally have the old man tortured in the most inhuman ways.

“Please don’t leave me,” Kyoko said.

Makoto held her hand with his. “I will never leave you. Let’s get your room sorted then we can head back to my bed.”

Hours later

Makoto was in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and Kyoko. The latter was still asleep. It took a while for Kyoko to get back to sleep while Makoto couldn’t he main priority was to ensure Kyoko could get back to sleep.

Makoto was putting butter on the toast while deep in thought.

It was January, a brand new year. The year that they would emerge from the shadows and took control of the full world. But yet their pasts will forever haunt them. A history they can’t escape from.

“Does life hate us that much?” Makoto said to himself. He let out a sigh as he finished buttering the toast. He put the butter back in the fridge and grabbed his and Kyoko’s plates and left the kitchen.

“Hey, Naegi!” Hiro said as he saw Makoto leave the kitchen. Hiro was sitting at a table with Aoi, Byakuya and Sakura. “Where is Kirigiri? Is she not joining us?”

Makoto stopped and looked at Hiro. “She is not feeling too great. So, I’ve made toast for her while she is lying in bed.”

“Wow Kirigiri is a lucky woman,” Aoi said. “Having breakfast made by her boyfriend.” She looked at Byakuya. “When are you going to start making breakfast for me when I’m in bed?”

“Umm…” Byakuya replied nervously.

Aoi raised an eyebrow not impressed with Byakuya’s respond.

“Hey Naegi,” Hiro said. “You said Kirigiri wasn’t feeling great yeah?”

“That is correct,” Makoto replied.

“It’s got to be morning sickness,” Hiro laughed. “You have got Kirigiri pregnant!”

_‘He is not worth it,’_ Makoto thought. He headed towards the door.

“I must be right if you’re not giving me a reply.”

Makoto stopped walking.

Byakuya turned his head to Hiro. “Will you keep your mouth shut now!” He demanded. “Are you that stupid?!”

Makoto turned around to face the group, however much to their surprise, Makoto was smirking. “Hagakure, at least I know out of the two of us. One of us is going to die as a virgin. Because you’re not smart and no women would ever be stupid enough to go near you.” Makoto left the cafeteria.

“Damn,” Aoi said. “You’ve just been burned big time.”

Byakuya shook his head. “Honestly, you’re such a fool!”

Makoto arrived back at his dorm room and used his elbow to knock on the door. The door opened and saw Mukuro on the other side.

Makoto walked in. “Thank you Mukuro for looking after Kyoko.”

“No problem Master,” Mukuro said as she closed the door.

Makoto cringed, and he looked at Mukuro. “Can I order you not to call me that for a day at least?”

“Yes, you can,” Mukuro replied.

“Well, make it happen.”

“As you wish Makoto.”

“Ah better,” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, you are free to go and do your own thing.”

“Can I stay here?” Mukuro asked. “I want to be with Mistress.”

“Sure that’s fine,” Makoto replied as he walked over to the bed. “The order goes for her as well.”

“Ok.”

Makoto sat down on the bed. His heart began to melt when he saw Kyoko was peacefully sleeping on her side, facing away from him.

“I’m going to hate myself for waking her up,” Makoto sighed. “Hey Kyoko, I’ve made you some toast.”

“Hmmm toast,” Kyoko said quietly.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Yes, you woke me when you came in,” Kyoko replied as she got on her back then sat up. “I feel like shit.”

“Have some toast,” Makoto said as he sat on the bed handing the plate to Kyoko.

Kyoko took the plate, but she paused as she saw her ruined hands. “Makoto, would have dated me if we never knew each other and my hands were likes this?”

“Of course!” Makoto replied. “I wouldn’t be put off by two hands that were cruelly burned. There is a lot more to you than your hands. Like you have a great looking bum.”

Kyoko let out a small laugh. “Finally I’ve got you figured out you’re a bum guy,” she joked.

“Nah I’m a Kyoko guy,” he smiled warmly.

Kyoko smiled back at Makoto. She couldn’t believe how strong their love and bond was.

“Mukuro,” Makoto said, turning his head to look at the soldier. “Have you seen your sister by any chance?”

“I saw her a few days ago, but she told me to get lost,” Mukuro sighed. “She wants nothing to do with me since that mess happened on our birthday.”

“I see where was she?” Makoto asked.

“She was hovering around the fourth floor last time I saw her.”

“Thanks, I just needed to know where she was. Because she hasn’t spoken to us since your birthday. I need to go and see her at some point to ensure our plan still goes ahead.”

A week later

It was the early hours of the morning. Makoto had searched the whole of the fourth floor and couldn’t find Junko. He was currently in the elevator going down to the basement to see if Junko was working down there.

When he reached the basement the doors opened and the first thing he was half the podiums built. He walked into the room and saw Junko sleeping on the throne/chair with Monokuma wrapped around her arms.

“18 years old and she is still sleeping with a teddy bear,” Makoto sighed. “Here, I thought she was meant to be the leader Ulitmate Despair?”

Makoto walked up to Junko and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Hey wake up.”

“No!” Junko mumbled. “I don’t want to go to school.”

“Tough shit, we are already in school.”

“That’s nice. We can study real hard then.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Junko was trolling him or her sleepy version was. “Junko please wake up. Or I will never kiss you again.”

Junko opened her eyes quickly. “Right I’m up geez, I was hoping you would get bored and leave me.”

“You weren’t sleeping, were you?”

“Of course not! When I saw the elevator moving. I knew it had to be you, Muku or Babe, So I faked my sleeping hoping it would turn all of you away! What do you want?”

“You’re in a charming mood this morning,” Makoto said unimpressed with Junko’s attitude. “I wanted to check to see if our plans were still going ahead?”

“Of course they are,” Junko replied annoyed and somewhat confused. “Why would you bother staying up to ask me that?”

“Well considering Kyoko tore you a new one and you haven’t tried to speak to us, I feared that you might have turned your back on us.”

“No, I haven’t! How dare you think that!”

“Well you are the Ulitmate Despair,” Makoto said, folding his arms. “You could ruin our plans for the sake of despair.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you and Babe. You two are my friends! We have known each other for ten months now. I think you should know me by now.”

“So you love us, right?” Makoto asked.

“Well yeah of course I do,” Junko answered, confused.

“So how come you can’t love Mukuro in the same way? How come you need be plain nasty to your sister?”

Junko sighed. “We are not doing this drop the convo right now, Sweetheart!”

“I will not,” Makoto replied calmly. “I will stay here as long as it takes for you to give me a good answer.”

“Sorry to break your hopes, but you ain’t getting anything from me,” Junko said as she got off the chair and putting Monokuma down on the chair.

“If that is the case,” Makoto said as he pushed Junko out of the way gently, he picked up the bear and sat down on the chair. “You won’t be getting any more kisses from me.”

“Whatever,” Junko replied. She walked over the podium and stood in one, put her hands down on the wood. Her back was facing Makoto.

“Junko Enoshima,” Makoto said. “You have been found guilty of having sex with Yasuhiro Hagakure, the stupidest person in this building. This crime can’t go unpunished. You will be sentence to…umm…”

Junko turned around and looked at Makoto. “Well, what is it?”

“Having sex with Sayaka Maizono!” Makoto said, then he did an evil laugh which wasn’t very good.

Junko felt herself cringe as the thought “I’d rather take it up the ass without than have sex with Maizono!”

“Fine then, I will go and get that dildo from Maizono then,” Makoto chuckled.

“Oh wow, you’re so fucking funny!” Junko said sarcastically. “Could you leave like right now. I’ve got work to do!”

“Only after we talk about Mukuro.”

Junko let out an angry groan. “Fuck off seriously!”

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “You know Junko. I thought you would have become a better sister after you have changed for us.”

“Save it. Babe said pretty much the same!”

“What else did Kyoko say?”

“That you would do anything to bring back your sister.”

“Anything…” He sighed. “Kyoko is wrong. There are some lines that I wouldn’t dare cross.”

“What are those then?” Junko asked.

“I won’t trade or kill Kyoko to have Komaru back. I love my sister very much, but I couldn’t give up Kyoko. I think if I lost Kyoko, it would do more damage than good. But honestly, I don’t think I would bring my sister back. I couldn’t bear the look she would give me. The brother she once knew and loved is dead. She would see me nothing but as a monster.”

“A monster? Would she think of you like that?”

“Yes, no question. I’ve treated my parents like shit, left them to die and I’ve stood by and let the world burn. Only to serve my selfish ambition to make the world a better place through brainwashing. So yes, a monster sounds about right.”

“I don’t see you as a monster,” Junko sighed. “I see you as a young man who is broken by your past experiences ranging from your sister to Babe’s bastard of a grandfather.”

Makoto sighed, and he stood up. He walked past Junko and the podium, as he headed for the elevator. But Junko grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Broken man or monster, I couldn’t care!” Junko said firmly. “To me, you're my Sweetheart, my friend.”

“Can do me a favour then?” Makoto said.

“Yes, fine I will talk to Muku!”

“Thank you,” Makoto replied emotionless. “Please be a better sibling for Mukuro than I could ever be for Komaru.” Makoto’s eyes began to water. “That’s all I’m asking for Junko. Mukuro loves you, and she deserves to be loved back.”

“But I hate her, she left me to go to Fenrir,” Junko replied.

Makoto turned around to face Junko, and the latter was shocked to see tears running down Makoto’s face.

“At least she came back,” Makoto sobbed. “I’m sorry, talking about Komaru is getting to me.”

Junko wrapped her arms around Makoto’s body. “It’s fine,” she said softly. “Listen, I hate Muku for leaving me. It gave me despair for the very first time, and since then, I haven’t looked back. Growing up was tough and Muku leaving was a hammer blow. The reason I treat her the way I do is to punish her.”

“At least talk about Fenrir to her then if it’s causing you so much pain,” he replied. “Open up to her as I did with both of you with my past.”

“I will, I just need the time to say the right stuff without lashing out at her,” she sighed.

“Thank you, remember if you fail to fix things with your sister before killing yourself, Mukuro will be crushed for the rest of her life.”

“I understand, come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

A week later

All of the Class, including Mukuro and Junko, were in the cafeteria waiting for Jin to appear. The Headmaster had news from the outside.

The usual group sat together, while Makoto, Kyoko, Mukuro, Junko and Sayaka sat together. Sayaka didn’t talk to Mukuro or Junko. While Junko didn’t speak to anyone.

Jin walked in with a piece of paper and looked shell shocked.

“Sir, are you alright?” Leon asked.

Jin shook his head. “No, I’ve heard alarming things that are happening outside.”

“Like what?” Hufumi asked.

“Where to begin?” Jin sighed as he looked at the paper. “Right, Towa City, I’ve heard that there is a war going on between children and adults. The children are wearing masks that are brainwashing them to fight the adults.”

Makoto and Kyoko both felt a cold chill going down their spine. Hearing that was not good what so ever.

“What the fuck?!” Mondo said, shocked.

“Sir, please tell us that your joking,” Aoi said, hoping Jin was.

“No, I’m not,” Jin replied, shaking his head. “If anyone tries to remove any of a child’s helmets, then a bomb will go off taking their head clean off.”

Makoto covered his face with his hands in disbelief while Kyoko put her head down to think. Junko saw the pair, and she knew they weren’t happy. Another telling off for her.

Aoi put her hand over her mouth in shock as others didn’t know what to do or say.

“There has been a lot of activity within Towa City outside of the war. The Ulitmate Despair has been transporting people to the city, and that’s all I know.”

_‘Yip, the remaining loved ones of Class 78 have now be caught,’_ Junko thought.

“Transporting?” Byakuya replied. “The Ultimate Despair must be up to something.”

“Yeah, probs giving the kids more adults to kill,” Mondo said, shaking his head.

“What i-if its k-kids they are kidnapping,” Toko said. “Sending t-the kids to t-their deaths.”

_‘I can’t believe what I’m hearing,’ _Makoto thought. _‘This needs to stop now! I will not allow those children to wear those masks!_’

“Regarding the war across Japan, despair is wiping out life at an alarming rate. Although according to some reports the Ulitmate Despair have been easing up their attacks,” Jin said.

“What for?” Aoi asked.

“It’s obvious,” Taeko replied. “They are trying to give the people outside hope before they resume their attacks and taking away that hope.”

Aoi put her head down. “Can we a bunch of young adults save the world?”

Aoi felt a warm hand land on her hand. She looked up and saw Byakuya smiling at her.

“Of course we can,” he replied. “I believe we can.”

_‘Oh please someone throw me a bucket,’ _Junko thought.

Jin sighed. “According to reports, in two to three years, we are looking at roughly 50% of the human population wiped out.”

“50%? Taka said alarmed as his eyes widened. “That’s nearly 3.5 billion people.”

“This is getting worse and worse,” Chihiro said sadly.

“I know,” Jin replied. “But we can’t lose hope.”

“Sir,” Makoto said. “I’m guessing the Future Foundation have been speaking to you about the masks and the children?”

“Yes.”

“So, how do they know about the brainwashing and the bombs? Surly if they tried to remove the helmet the bomb would go off.”

“Believe it or not, I asked the same thing. But one of the division heads managed to remove the helmet without the bomb exploding. It turns out the bomb was a dud.”

“Who was it?” Makoto asked.

“A former teacher that used to work here, Chisa Yukizome.”

_‘Interesting,’ _Kyoko thought.

“She led a small team to recuse the kids, but…”

“Every other bomb in the different masks were active?” Sayaka said, not wanting her answer to be correct.

“Yes, Yukizome lost her squad and the kids. The one kid she saved made it out alive and now is recovering, Yukizome has brought back the helmet to the Future Foundation can look at it.”

_‘How odd that Yukizome survived was it a message from her former class?’ _Kyoko thought. _‘She must be heartbroken that her former class are now members of the Ultimate Despair.’_

“Well anyway, that’s all I have right now,” Jin said.

“Sir,” Makoto said. “Would be ok if I spoke to you in private right now?”

Kyoko looked at Makoto in confusion.

“Yes, of course, please follow me,” Jin replied.

Makoto stood up and followed Jin out of the cafeteria.

“What was that about?” Kyoko said. “Why would Makoto feel the need to speak to the Headmaster alone?”

“Maybe, your man was struggling to cope and needed to ask the Headmaster a few questions,” Junko replied not even she knew was Makoto was up to.

_‘Could that be it?’_ Kyoko pondered. _‘No, Makoto would have said something to the sisters or me. I’m sure he must have his reason for wanting to speak to my father. Best not to think about it right now. I need to get to the bottom of this helmet mess!’_

Makoto and Jin reached the latter’s office on the fourth floor. They took seats at Jin’s desk.

“So how can I help you, Naegi?” Jin asked.

“Can, I speak to you as Kyoko’s father and not the Headmaster please?”

“Of course, go on.”

“Thank you. I want to speak to you about your father,” Makoto replied.

“My father?” Jin said, shocked.

“Yes, there is something that has been preying on my mind in the past few weeks. Did he ever abuse you when you were a child as he did with Kyoko?”

“No he did not,” Jin said stunned with the question. “We never got on because I showed little interest in becoming a detective like him. But he never harmed me.”

“So what turned him into such a monster with Kyoko?”

“I don’t know,” Jin sighed. “Honestly, I think it was because Kyoko was the last chance for my father to have an heir for the Kirigiri legacy. Because who knows how old he would have been if Kyoko had a child.”

“But that doesn’t excuse his actions!” Makoto replied, annoyed.

“Yes, I know,” Jin sighed. “I should have listened to my wife all those years ago.”

_‘Kyoko’s mother?’_ Makoto thought.

“When I was old enough to leave home, I did, with my father and I not on speaking terms. So I left and lived the life I wanted and that when I met Kyoko’s mother. She was so beautiful with her lavender hair,” Jin said with a small smile. “So years later we settled down, got married and had Kyoko. By this point, I had told my father about Kyoko, and he was quick to apologies for his behaviour.”

“It sounds like he knew Kyoko was the heir he wanted,” Makoto replied.

“Yes, if I had only listened to my wife. She said almost the same thing,” Jin said, putting his head down. “She told me that my father was only interesting building bridges with me to get closer to Kyoko. I didn’t listen to her because I was blind by my own happiness that my father and I go on pretty well.”

“So, what happened next?” Makoto asked.

“Well when Kyoko was old enough, my father took her out to different places to learn, at the time I was happy because Kyoko was learning and I knew she was smart for her age. But when she turned seven. My wife became very ill, and she was dying. I phone my father who was out of the country with Kyoko at the time and told him to bring Kyoko home because her mother was dying. My father said being a detective is more important than anything else. Kyoko’s mother dying wasn’t important. At that moment, I lost the rag with him. Then my wife died, and I walked from everything, leaving Kyoko in the care of my grandfather.”

Makoto sat there trying to take all of this information in. Well Jin’s history at least, Kyoko had told him about her mother or what she could remember of her.

“Mr Kirigiri if you had known about Fuhito abusing Kyoko would you go out of your way to save her?”

“Of course!” Jin said quickly. “If I only knew…I hate myself as a father that I never knew that my daughter was going through tough times.”

“Tough times?” Makoto said, slightly shocked. “Tough times! You have no idea what Kyoko went through!” He growled. “The first time we met seven years ago, Fuhito tried to hit her in front of me! But I got in the way and took the hit!”

Jin gasped and the information, and he shook his head.

“Don’t you dare use the words tough times when you know how bad things were between the pair. She wears gloves for a reason!”

“I know… I spoke to a few people that were at my father’s funeral. Not many showed up after everything to light about Kyoko.”

“Wait, you went to his funeral?” Makoto said stunned as more anger began to build. “You went to that old bastard’s funeral, but you couldn’t go and see your daughter who was ALIVE!”

Jin didn’t reply.

“I don’t care if he was your father, but to choose to see a corpse over your living daughter whose hands were covered in bandages never to be normal again. You’re a disgrace!” Makoto stood up and left the office in anger.

Jin sat there, defeated and began to cry.

Makoto was walking down the corridor when he saw Mukuro leaning against a wall.

“Master,” she said.

“What is it, Mukuro?!” Makoto said in anger.

Mukuro was caught off guard by Makoto’s mood as it took her a few seconds to reply. “Mistress wants you in the secret room right now.”

Makoto walked on and headed downstairs to the second floor with Mukuro, and the pair entered the men’s toilets and headed into the secret room. Where they saw Junko and Kyoko.

“Makoto are you ok?” Kyoko asked. She could tell Makoto was fuming.

“I can wait,” he replied. “There are others that are more important right now.” He raised his finger at Junko. “Right you explain yourself right now! Why are children wearing helmets with bombs?”

Kyoko shook her head. She wasn’t going to deal with this. “Mukuro second thought take Makoto and leave. Take him to his room and get him to cool off please.”

Mukuro grabbed Makoto’s shoulders and pushed him out of the room with him groaning. Kyoko sighed. Whatever happened between Makoto and her father has upset the former.

“Come on then,” Junko said as she leaned against a wall arms folded. “Lose the rag with me then as Sweetheart has.”

“He isn’t angry at you. I’m guessing whatever happened between the Headmaster and Makoto has upset the latter. Anyway, let’s talk about this like grown adults. Why do children wear helmets that have bombs?”

“I don’t know,” Junko replied. “Everyone who fights for despair can do as they please. I don’t care who does what outside while I’m in here.”

“Right, well can you issue a personal order to whoever is in charge of Towa City to rid of the helmets, I find the whole thing sicking, and I want it stopped.”

“What is upsetting you more? The helmets or the bomb itself?”

“The bomb,” Kyoko replied. “Well how about the kids keep the helmets but have the bombs removed?”

“You would still want children to fight against the adults?” Kyoko said stunned.

“Look I don’t care what happens between the children and adults. I’m more concerned about my control over Towa City.”

“Why?”

“Remember when the Headmaster said about people being transported to Towa City? Well, those people are the loved ones from your class.”

“I see now,” Kyoko sighed.

“We have everyone now, and they will stay in Towa City so we can use them to get your class to kill each other. But I will sort that helmet issue tonight.”

“Thank you, now have you spoken to Mukuro yet?”

“Give me time alright geez,” Junko said as she got off the wall and left the secret room.

“Immature,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes. “Well, I better go and see what is wrong with Makoto.”

Kyoko left the secret room and headed down to the first floor and walked to the dorm area. She reached Makoto’s room and knocked on the door. She didn’t wait for long as the door opened and saw Mukuro on the other side.

“Master is grumpy,” Mukuro said.

Kyoko walked in and saw Makoto lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “That’s fine I will deal with it. You can leave now,” she replied.

Mukuro bowed and quickly left closing the door behind her.

Kyoko walked over to Makoto’s bed and sat down. “Dare I ask what my father has said to get you upset?”

“Your father is an arsehole,” Makoto replied, annoyed. “Honestly, does he love you at all?”

“What happened? Why did you want to talk to him?”

Makoto sighed. “I wanted to learn about your grandfather when your father was growing up. I wanted to see if your grandfather treated your father like crap.”

“And?”

“According to your father, he never got hurt once by your grandfather. The two never saw eye to eye between your father didn’t want to become a detective. But do you know what the worst part is? Your father went to Fuhito’s funeral, knowing the fact you were in the hospital at the time and Fuhito was in the reason you were in the hospital!”

“I had a feeling my father would have went to my grandfather’s funeral,” Kyoko replied, not surprised. “But after knowing what type of a person my father is, it’s not surprising he would go and see his father funeral over his own daughter. It’s because I was alive and my grandfather wasn’t.”

“I know funerals are important, but I wouldn’t dare go to one if I knew the person who died was a monster, even…if it was my father,” Makoto sighed.

Kyoko put her gloved hand on Makoto’s hand. “Don’t try and think about it ok, I’ve spoken to Junko, and she will have a word with the person who is running Towa City about the bombs.”

“What about the masks?” Makoto asked.

“New masks will be rolled out and be placed back on the children’s heads.”

“But there are only children…” Makoto said stunned.

“I’m aware. I’m not happy with the situation myself. However, this is the outcome we had chosen when we agreed to Junko’s plan.”

“I know…it’s just…it’s horrible,” Makoto sighed.

“I know let’s try and not think about it, ok?” Kyoko replied softly.

“Ok,” he sighed again.

A week later

Mukuro was in the elevator heading down to the basement. She got a message that Junko wanted to see her during the early hours of the morning from Makoto.

The Ultimate Soldier wondered what her sister wanted to speak to her about? No doubt another order or general abuse.

When the elevator reached the basement floor, the door opened and Mukuro walked out seeing Junko sitting on the throne.

“About time geez,” Junko said bored.

“I came at the time you requested!” Mukuro replied, slightly annoyed as she walked closer to her sister.

“Yeah whatever,” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t you recall you coming to my side when I needed you most!”

Mukuro sighed. She knew what was happening, Fenrir.

“I hate you so much, Muku!” Junko sneered. “Why did you have to go and leave me?”

“Because it was something that I wanted to do,” Mukuro replied. “The chance to learn something new, learn how to fight, use weapons, and fight in wars. All of it gave me that desire that needed to be filled.”

“And what is your desire to fight and kill is more important than me, your little sister?” Junko said, annoyed.

“It’s not always about you Junko,” Mukuro said, shaking her head. “Yes, I did make mistakes in our past, I do regret leaving you, but the skills I learned would benefit us. I knew I could protect myself and you from any danger.”

“Yeah sure, gaining some skills will make up for you leaving me, do you have any idea how angry I was when my older sister just simply vanish leaving a note as a goodbye message? DO YOU!” Junko roared. “You stupid fucking bitch!” Tears began to appear around her eyes. “You’re the reason why despair is my ally. I never felt an overwhelming feeling before. Despair. It felt amazing, all because you were selfish.”

“So what you want me to stay by your side all the time not allowing me to grow?” Mukuro said, annoyed.

“Yes! Because it was just you and me! Nobody else! I loved you, Muku!” Junko said as tears ran down her face. “Now, I hate you! Ever since you came back, I made sure you knew my hate towards you!”

Mukuro closed her eyes. “I’ve tried my best to make amends.”

“Yeah well, you better fucking try harder you stupid bitch!”

Mukuro opened her eyes and walked up to her sister and slapped her across the face. “What do you want from me, Junko? I’ve been trying harder! The shit I’ve put myself through just to earn your praise has been soul-destroying!”

Junko held her cheek as she was left stunned at the fact Mukuro hurt her.

“Ever since I’ve come back, it’s been nothing but hell with you! Sure, I’ve not to help matters by bowing down to you. But everything is starting to get to me. The only bright light I’ve had through all of this has been Master and Mistress. They have been loving and supportive.”

“But they are still giving you orders though,” Junko grinned.

“Yes, because you have ordered it so, but trust me Junko, the couple don’t like the idea of giving orders, but they still do it because stuff needs to be done. But see when all of this over. They have promised me no more orders will come my way!”

_‘So Sweetheart and Babe will give Muku a life of freedom, huh?’_ Junko thought.

“See if I had another life to give, I would protect those two from any danger, but I love them!” Mukuro said firmly.

Junko’s eyes widened. She was surprised by her sister’s words.

“But regardless of what our relationship is right now, you will come first, and I will always protect you.”

“And what would happen if I order you to prioritise the couple over me?”

“Then I will reject that order because I love you, Junko, and I do not wish to see you in danger, all I want in return is to be loved back by you!”

Junko paused as she felt her heart weaken._ ‘So she still loves me after all this time?... Even though I’ve treated her like shit all the time,’_ Junko thought. _‘I’ve been the one who has been a stupid bitch, not Muku!’_ She stood up and wrapped her arms around Mukuro, confusing the latter.

“Muku, I’m sorry,” Junko said softly.

Hearing those words brought tears to Mukuro’s eyes.

“A hug and a sorry won’t cover everything I’ve done to you,” Junko said. “But I was caught up in my own despair and hatred for you. I didn’t give a shit about what you thought. But I will try and be better from now, ok. I can promise you that much!”

Mukuro didn’t reply as she began to cry. Years of tears started to flow down her face. She was finally getting a hug from her sister after all this time, and it felt good.

While Junko knew this wasn’t going to last by the end of the year, she would be dead, and Mukuro would be her killer. But until then, she would try and provide love for her big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	8. Makoto earns a slap from Kyoko

Seven months until

The Killing Game

Makoto had just left his dorm room after getting dressed. Today he was 19 years old, but for him, it meant another year without his sister.

Makoto was a little bit surprised when nobody came to see him. Not Kyoko, Mukuro, Junko, or even Sayaka came to his door and greeted him with a happy birthday.

He was sure that Kyoko and Sayaka would have come and seen him, but no. He was confused. However, someone did slip a note under his door, telling him to go to the cafeteria at a particular time.

Makoto walked into the cafeteria.

“Surprise!” Sayaka shouted.

Makoto paused as he saw Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mukuro wearing makeshift party hats, and the former and latter were carrying makeshifts birthday cards. While Kyoko looked bored. He saw on one of the tables that there was breakfast, ready to be eaten.

Sayaka bounced towards Makoto. “Happy birthday Makoto!”

“What is t-this?” Makoto said, stunned.

“It’s your birthday party, after all!” Sayaka smiled. “I’ve always remembered your birthday, and I asked Kirigiri if she wanted to throw a small party. Which she agreed.”

Makoto looked at Kyoko, and he saw her shrugging her shoulders.

“Kirigiri didn’t make a card for you,” Sayaka replied.

“That’s fine. Kyoko’s love is all I need,” Makoto replied. He raises his hand, and slowly head patted Sayaka’s head. “I wasn’t expected this, but thank you.

“Makoto!” Sayaka said, horrified. “Ikusaba is here!”

“And? I don’t see a problem, do you?” Makoto said emotionless as he took his hand away.

Sayaka nearly freaked out. She had upset Makoto. “I’m sorry!”

Makoto returned his hand to her head. “That’s better. You don’t want to upset the birthday boy, do you?”

“No,” Sayaka replied. “I’m stupid. Sorry.”

Kyoko put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She couldn’t believe how meek Sayaka was being. But she was soon left wholly stunned as she saw Sayaka sink to her knees.

“Not here!” Makoto ordered. “Anyone could walk in!”

Sayaka jumped in horror. “I…did not think of that.”

“What did I tell you?” Makoto said, slightly annoyed. “You go on your knees when we are in private. Are you seriously trying to upset me?”

Kyoko looked on. _‘Makoto is acting like Fuhito… I need to talk to him.’_

“No! I’m sorry!” Sayaka replied, feeling very stupid.

“Well, I think you are, give me my birthday card and leave. Use this time to reflect on your mistakes and become better!”

“Yes, of course,” Sayaka said, disappointed. She handed him the birthday card.

“Thank you for the card, by the way,” Makoto replied, giving Sayaka a quick pat on the head.

This improved Sayaka’s mood as she left the cafeteria to think about how she can improve the way she talks and acts around Makoto.

“Where are the others?” Makoto asked.

“They had their breakfasts earlier and left so Maizono could get the room for you,” Kyoko replied.

“How thoughtful,” Makoto said sarcastically. “I’m guessing that food is mine?”

“Yes, Maizono made it.”

“I bet you she has rigged it with a love potion,” Makoto joke as he made his way over to the table and sat down. “You look very disinterested by the whole thing Kyoko?”

“Of course I am,” Kyoko replied. “I wanted the day to be just me, you and Mukuro. But Maizono wanted to make a big deal about your birthday. If you had turned 20, then I would understand but 19? I think she is looking for ways to get close to you.”

“Kyoko, she knows her place as you saw,” Makoto replied, taking a bite of his breakfast. “Anyway, Mukuro, I see that you have a birthday card for me?”

Mukuro began to blush. “Yes, I have…it’s not very well made.” She walked over to her Master and handed him the card.

Makoto stopped eating his food and opened the card. To see a message inside.

**Happy birthday, Master/Makoto.**

**I’m not good at writing one of these. But thank you for being a friend. I love you.**

Makoto put the card down and stood up and wrapped his arms around Mukuro. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him. “You’re very welcome,” she whispered back.

Junko walked into the room, looking very confused. “What the hell is going on here?”

“It’s Master’s birthday,” Mukuro replied as she let go of Makoto.

“Mukuro, can I make a birthday request?” Makoto asked.

“Of course.”

“Makoto, please,” Makoto replied.

“As you wish,” Mukuro bowed.

Junko began to tap her finger on her forward head. “Geez, how can I forget about your birthday.”

“You’ve been busy clearly,” Kyoko said as she took the makeshift hat off and put it on the table.

“You should keep that on,” Junkp replied.

“How?” Kyoko replied, emotionless.

“It could be your crown.”

“I’ll pass,” Kyoko replied bored as she headed into the kitchen, with Mukuro following her.

Junko walked over to Makoto. “Do you mind if I give the birthday boy a kiss?”

“Sure,” Makoto replied, still standing.

Junko put her hands on his hips, and she leaned over, and her lips landed on his.

Sayaka walked back into the cafeteria. “Hey, Makoto can I ask you someth…” She froze by what she saw.

_‘Oh, this is fucking great!’_ Makoto thought. _‘Why is she back? I told her to leave!’_

Junko didn’t move as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Kyoko walked out with a glass of water and paused as she saw what laid before for. _‘Great, now I need to come up with something before Maizono loses her mind.’_

Makoto raised his hands and placed them on Junko’s shoulders and pushed her away. “Right, I think that is a long enough birthday kiss.”

_‘Birthday kiss?’_ Sayaka thought. _‘What the fuck! Why is Enoshima giving Makoto a birthday kiss?’_

“I’ve kept my word,” Makoto continued. “I’ve allowed you to kiss me on my birthday with Kyoko’s permission. Now leave!”

_‘Sweetheart is giving me an out. I need to take it!’_ Junko thought. She didn’t reply to him and headed for the kitchen, but Kyoko blocked her path.

“That is the closest I’m allowing you to be near Makoto,” Kyoko said, looking at Junko narrowing her eyes. “Now, never be near him ever again unless the others are with us!”

“Sure thing, detective!” Junko said as she headed into the kitchen.

Makoto turned his eyes to Sayaka. The latter was shell shocked by what she saw.

“Sayaka, a while back when Junko became friends with us. She made one request and that to give me a birthday kiss.”

“You can’t be serious!” Sayaka replied, annoyed. “After everything she did, she tried to steal you away from Kyoko.”

“And you were prepping your ass for me with a dildo!” Makoto replied coldly. “You’re my friend, and the model is not!... Unless you want to swap places with her.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened. “NO!” She shouted. “I’m sorry!”

Makoto sighed. “Sayaka, take note, and listen. If I do something or say anything in front of you. YOU do not question it understood?”

“Yes,” Sayaka replied, hanging her head down.

“Good now, what was the reason you came back?”

“I wanted to see if we could meet later on so we could go over the areas I need to improve.”

Junko and Mukuro walked out of the kitchen. Both were eating crisps.

“Hmm, Sayaka, go on your knees now.”

“But Enoshima is here!” Sayaka said, then she suddenly realised she fucked up. Makoto told her to do something, and she questioned it.

“Sayaka, you have failed me!” Makoto said, shaking his head.

“I…I…” Sayaka said as tears began to form around her eyes.

“Enoshima get on your knees,” Makoto said firmly.

_‘Who does he think he is by telling me to get on….oh wait! I know what he is doing,’_ Junko thought. She sank to her knees without question.

Sayaka looked on in horror as Junko obeyed Makoto without question.

“Enoshima isn’t my friend, but she does what she is told, in front of you no less,” Makoto replied, folding his arms. “But you? You are my friend and yet refuse to listen and obey me. Sayaka Maizono, we are done. Leave now! Junko, welcome back into my inner circle.”

Kyoko began to shake. _‘This needs to stop now! Makoto is acting like my grandfather. Controlling women to suit his cause!’_

Sayaka felt her heart getting crushed. That was it, the final chance, after all of her fuck ups. Makoto had enough. She turned around and ran out full of despair.

Junko stood up back up and chuckled.

“Thanks, Junko, for playing alone,” Makoto said. “I know it was on short notice, but it worked perfectly.”

“No problems, Sweetheart. It took me a few seconds to click on what you were doing.”

Kyoko put down her water and walked over to Makoto. She took off her right-hand glove and slapped him across the face hard. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Junko and Mukuro stared at each in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Makoto said, stunned as he rubbed his face. “I was twisting the screw further.”

“Yes, I understand that. But do you need to act and sound like Fuhito? Twisting the screw and controlling women until they fall in line?”

Makoto’s eyes widened in horror. “I…I…”

“What? Go on?” Kyoko replied in anger.

Makoto didn’t reply. He put his head down in shame as his hands began to shake in horror.

“I was ok with you fine-tuning Sayaka, but after seeing you in action just now. You’re just like him, so controlling. It reminded me of the tough times I had to live through growing up.”

Makoto walked past Kyoko and left the cafeteria without saying a word.

The twins didn’t know what to say. They were stunned by Kyoko’s emotions.

Kyoko looked at her right, ruined hand. “Never again! There will never be another person like Fuhito Kirigiri!” She said darkly. “Junko.” She said with her back to Junko.

“Yeah?” Junko said, somewhat nervously.

“The thing with Maizono stops right now! I’ve seen how Makoto acts now, and I do not approve of it,” Kyoko firmly.

“Right,” Junko replied, unsure of what else to say.

Kyoko put her glove back on and left the cafeteria.

Junko shook her head. “I guess Babe’s PTSD was kicking in big time. Fuck, why I didn’t see this coming?”

“Because you are not Mistress,” Mukuro replied. “You don’t carry the pain she does.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Muku, well done,” Junko said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Mukuro was left surprised and stunned. She had just received praise from her sister, and it felt nice.

An hour later

Kyoko stood outside Sayaka’s dorm room. She knocked on the door, and she hoped that Sayaka was on the other side.

Kyoko waited a few seconds, and the door slowly open.

“Hey, Kirigiri,” Sayaka said weakly. “How can I help you?”

Kyoko looked at Sayaka and could tell the idol had been crying for the past hour. “I want to speak to you and tell you everything is over.”

“You don’t need to me remind,” Sayaka said weakly. “Naegi did that remember?”

“No, I wasn’t talking about that, It’s what he is doing to you that is all over.”

“What is he doing to me?” Sayaka said, confused.

“Let me in, and I will explain.”

Sayaka opened the door allowing Kyoko to walk in. Sayaka closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. While Kyoko stood with her arms folded.

“First off, I want to apologise for Makoto’s behaviour. I wasn’t aware of how bad he was until I saw it for myself.”

“Bad, how?” Sayaka asked.

“He was acting like my grandfather, very controlling towards women,” Kyoko replied. “After you left for the second time. I slapped him very hard.”

“You did what?!” Sayaka said, jumping up from her bed.

“Fucking wake up!” Kyoko growled. “Couldn’t you see that Makoto was twisting the screw with you that tightly?”

Sayaka’s eyes widened for a few seconds and then sat back down. “So, he was just playing with me the whole time?”

“No, not at the start, he wanted to try and help you recover from Enoshima. But he lost control because of your feelings for him.”

“I was an easy target and fool,” Sayaka sighed. “Why are you even telling me this? I thought you would enjoy my suffering.”

“I would normally. But if I see something that reminds me of my past with my grandfather, I take no joy. Makoto was acting just like him with you earlier today, and I wasn’t going to let him continue. So from now on expect Makoto to treat you with more respect and not as a toy.”

“Why do you even care?” Sayaka sighed. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To see me be broken.”

“Not when my boyfriend is a dick about it,” Kyoko replied. “I will not stand for it! Neither should you!”

“But I don’t want to upset him.”

“So, you’re willing to put his happiness first before yours?” Kyoko said, shocked. She couldn’t be shocked, but she was.

“It’s because I love him Kirigiri, I’m a fool, I know. But I just want to see Naegi happy.”

Kyoko shook her head. “You’re a lost cause Maizono,” she sighed. “When I speak to Makoto, I will tell him to behave himself around you. I love him, but I do not want Makoto to turn out like my grandfather. My faith in men has already been shaken, thanks to my father and grandfather.”

“Do you hate men?” Sayaka asked.

“If I hate men, then I wouldn’t be dating Makoto,” Kyoko replied. “But to answer your question. No, I don’t hate them. Taka, Mondo, Fujisaki, and even Togami are good men. Not all men are evil. But I don’t think I would date another man if something bad happened to Makoto.” Kyoko headed to the door. “I will speak to Makoto and get him to apologies.”

Kyoko opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“I don’t need an apology,” Sayaka sighed to herself. “Not after all the stupid shit I have done.” She laid on her bed to think

Outside Kyoko walked over to Makoto’s door and knocked on it. But she didn’t get a response. “Hmm, I wonder if he is avoiding answering the door? I better leave him alone for now.”

Kyoko walked away.

On the other side of the door, Makoto was on his bed, self-loathing.

“I can’t believe how fucking stupid I’ve been! What gives me the right to date Kyoko when I was acting like the bastard who destroyed her hands!”

Makoto punched the bed in pure anger. He couldn’t believe he let himself get carried away.

“I…I need a place to hide for a week or two. Somewhere not even Junko would ever consider looking for me.” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, I’ve got the perfect hiding spot.”

Hours later

It was late at night, Makoto was in the elevator heading down to the basement. He knew Junko wasn’t in the basement because he didn’t have to call it up.

As the elevator reached the bottom floor, the doors opened, he saw 13 podiums.

“Three more to be done, then?” Makoto muttered as he left the elevator and began to look around the room. “Right, I remember Junko saying that this room connects to the underground hideout. There must be a wall that can be pushed.”

Makoto walked over to a wall, but he tripped over some wood that was left lying on the floor. He stumbled for a few seconds before losing his balance and was sent crashing to the ground.

“Fuck sake,” he groaned. While lying on the ground, Makoto saw one tile that had a hole in it. A hole that was big enough to fit a finger inside. Makoto got up to his knees and put his finger in the hole. Much to his surprise, the tile was easy to move and pulled it from the floor, uncovering a button. “Bingo!”

He pushed the button with his hand, and the wall before him began to move down. Makoto got back to feet and waited for the wall to go down completely. He waited a few seconds, and he pressed onto the other side.

The underground hideout was still lit, which wasn’t surprising if Junko was using these tunnels to get stuff from the Ulitmate Despair.

“Right, there must be a button to close this wall back up,” Makoto muttered. He didn’t have to search for long. The button was on the wall. “Alright, make sense. The button would be easier to find if it’s inside the tunnels. Right, time to find a decent hiding spot.” He began to explore the tunnels, and according to Junko, there was more to this place than he and Kyoko ever got to see.

Makoto walked down a corridor and came across a door. “Hmm, I will try this door.” He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was a significant amount of dry blood on the floor. “Promising,” he said sarcastically.

He headed in and walked passed the dry blood. Then he came across an iron ball, spikes, and a bomber rang. “What the hell happened here?” He asked. “I bet this was one of Junko’s sick games. But who was the victim?”

Makoto looked around and shook his head. “I suppose I better keep searching.”

A week later

Kyoko was sitting in the cafeteria in deep thought. She was trying to think of ways to coax Makoto out of his room. She hadn’t seen him since his birthday.

Kyoko wasn’t concerned about Makoto’s health. She knew he wouldn’t do anything stupid. But still, it didn’t somewhat annoy her that he had managed to avoid her when he went out to get food.

Sayaka walked into the cafeteria with an empty glass. She saw Kyoko deep in thought and knew it was best to leave the detective alone.

She headed for the kitchen.

“Maizono,” Kyoko said. “Have you got a second?”

Sayaka froze and closed her eyes. She began to fear the worst Sayaka opened her eyes and turned around. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Makoto by any chance?” Kyoko asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Sayaka replied.

“In the past week, I mean.”

“No,” the idol said, stunned. “Wait, you haven’t seen him at all?”

“Correct, he has been avoiding me. I was wondering if you have seen him at all.”

“No, he is probably staying in his room. But he did give me a note.”

“When?” Kyoko said looking at Sayaka.

“It was a few days ago. It just said sorry, and he will speak to me face to face when the time was right. He sent it during the night because I saw lying on the floor when I woke up.”

“Right,” Kyoko replied. _‘So Makoto is making trips around the school at night. I wonder if Junko has bumped into him.’_

“I’m sure Naegi will come out of his shell, he needs time and the courage to face you,” Sayaka said. She turned around and headed into the kitchen.

“Courage, huh?” Kyoko muttered. She stood up and left the cafeteria. She headed to the dorms and knocked on Junko’s dorm door.

The door opened.

“Hey, how can I help you?” Junko asked.

“Have seen Makoto at all during your night outings?” Kyoko asked.

“I haven’t,” Junko replied. “But now that you mentioned it. I think he was down in the basement on his birthday. Come in.”

Kyoko walked into Junko’s room, with the latter closing the door behind her.

“What would he be doing down there?” Kyoko asked.

“Maybe he thought it would be the last place you would look to find him? The reason I know why he was down there is that there was wood that was moved. I know Muku wouldn’t be down there, and I know for a fact you wouldn’t be down there.”

“Right,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “But he isn’t that stupid. He knows I would look there at some point.”

Junko folded her arms. “Well, he must be hiding in his room.”

“That is the only place and most obvious one. I wish there were spare keys.”

“Why don’t you ask your old man if he has a master card or something?” Junko replied.

Kyoko gives Junko a mighty glare.

“Fine fine, geez, keep your pants on,” Junko said, putting her hands up.

“Asking my father would make things worse,” Kyoko sighed. “If Makoto wasn’t in his room if my father did have a master key. Then everybody would go looking for him.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes, because it’s my father that is asking. I don’t think Togami has the guts to reject a request from the Headmaster.”

Kyoko put her head down and folded her arms to think.

“If Sweetheart isn’t in his room, then I have no idea where he would be. Because we know about the secret room, and that would be a room he would avoid.”

“Yes, that is obvious,” Kyoko replied. “So, Makoto was in the basement… Wait a minute!” She looked at Junko. “You said that room in the basement connects to the secret tunnels that lead to the statue outside, correct?”

“Yeah,” Junko replied as her eyes widened. “Sweetheart must be hiding in one of those rooms.”

“Perhaps the room we spent the most time in before the world ended,” Kyoko replied.

“Nah, there is one room that has a mattress and pillows.”

“Who on Earth would be sleeping in an underground base?” Kyoko asked.

“Kamukura,” Junko replied. “He needed a place to hide after what happened with the Student Council. So, no doubt, Sweetheart has found that room and lived in there.”

“Hmm, very well then, we will go there tonight!”

Hours later

Kyoko and Junko were in the basement. It was well after midnight.

“Right, show me where this passage is,” Kyoko said.

Junko walked over to a wall and go on her knees. “Over here.”

Kyoko walked over and saw a hole in the tile. She watched Junko lift the tile, showing a button. “A button on a floor? Is that not obvious for a normal person to notice a hole in a tile?”

“Hey, I didn’t make this school, and you know as well as me there was some shady shit going on. So fuck knows what these secrets passageways were built for. Will do you the honours?”

Junko stood up, allowing Kyoko to put her foot on the button and pressed down. The wall in front of her began to move down, reviling the passageway she was familiar with.

Kyoko walked forward with Junko following her. “So, where is the button for this side?”

“On the wall Babe,” Junko replied, pointing at the wall.

Kyoko turned around to see Junko pointing at the button. “Good to know, let’s press on.”

The pair walked down the hallway until the pair came to a door. Kyoko put her gloved hand on the handle.

“Not in there, Babe,” Junko said as she put her hands on Kyoko’s shoulders.

“And why not?”

“In there is…well, it would unpleasant for your pretty little eyes,” Junko replied.

Kyoko ignored her and opened the door, and the first thing she was dry blood on the floor. “Who died in here?”

“Chiaki Nanami,” Junko replied as she let go of Kyoko’s shoulders.

“She died in here?” Kyoko said, stunned.

“Yeah, of course, I couldn’t kill in her broad daylight, could I?”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she walked passed the blood and saw many traps laid before her. “Poor girl,” she sighed.

“What do you mean, poor girl?” Junko said, annoyed. “She was the one that could have derailed all of our plans. Her hope was like stupid strong.”

“You could have killed her on the spot and not let her fight her way through to the end.”

“But where is the fun in that? How would I get my despair if I killed her straight away, Seeing Nanami struggle after getting hit and stabbed it was fucking delightful.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I’m not going to ask where you got an iron ball, but I do have one question.”

“Go on?”

“Where is her body?”

“Oh, Kamukura took it away, don’t ask me why I don’t have a clue.”

“Hmm,” Kyoko folded her arms. “I guess it doesn’t matter any longer. Come on, let’s find Makoto.”

“Ok, all the traps are off anyway. If we continue this way, we will reach an elevator that will send us to the part of the base, you know.”

Kyoko and Junko continued and arrived at the elevator. They headed inside and went up. It was about 10 seconds until they reached the top floor. The doors opened.

“Babe let me lead the way,” Junko said.

Kyoko moved to the back of the elevator, allowing Junko to take the lead. The model walked out of the elevator with Kyoko following her.

Junko leads the pair through a few more corridors until they reached a door.

“Up that way, Babe,” Junko pointed up the hallway. “Is the way that leads to the room that we spent the most time in. It also leads to the statute. But this room here is where we will find Sweetheart.”

Junko opened the door, and the pair headed inside only to be left disappointed. Makoto wasn’t inside the room. However, there were empty soda cans, and empty crisps packages left lying on the floor. The bedsheets were a mess also.

“Where the hell is he?” Junko said, confused.

“Maybe this is the night he has chosen to sleep in his bed back at the dorms,” Kyoko replied. “That is fine. I know where his little hiding spot is. I won’t spend any more time here. I’m heading back and go to bed.”

The pair went back through the corridors, and they arrived back in the basement. But of them froze in confusion when they saw Makoto sitting on the throne and Mukuro leaning against the elevator.

“Right, what is going on here then?” Junko asked.

Makoto turned his head away to avoid looking at Kyoko.

“I caught Master lurking around the elevator,” Mukuro replied.”I think he was planning on using it until he realised that someone was down here and tried to go back to the dorms. But I stopped him and forced him down here.”

“Good work Mukuro,” Kyoko said.

“Right, Muku, come on and let's get out of here. Babe and Sweetheart need a good talk,” Junko said. She walked over to the elevator, and the two entered the lift. “Good work Muku,” Junko whispered.

Kyoko watched the lift go up. Then she set her eyes on Makoto. His head was still turned away.

“So, do you plan ever to speak or look at me ever again?” Kyoko asked.

“Speak? Yes. Look? No,” Makoto replied.

“I don’t hate you.”

“But you should. I was becoming the very monster that you had to grow up with,” Makoto said weakly.

“What you say is true, but here is the big difference between you and Fuhito. It would never cross your mind to hit Maizono.”

“Don’t try and sugarcoat things, Kyoko!” Makoto said, annoyed. “It doesn’t matter what Fuhito and I would or would not do. The fact remains, I’m just as controlling towards women as your grandfather was. Do you know what the worst part is? I’m dating you. You’re dating a monster Kyoko!”

Kyoko folded her arms. “Need I not remind you that you're dating a monster as well? Look at us, Makoto!”

Makoto hanged his head down in shame. “I swore I would protect you from anything Kyoko and yet. I’m becoming the very thing that made your life a living hell.”

Kyoko shook her head. “Makoto, will you stop beating yourself up. It’s easy to slip both of us have managed to hold on to what humanity we have left. I will repeat myself. I do not hate you!”

“But you should,” Makoto sighed.

Kyoko walked forward and stood in front of Makoto. She grabbed his head, pulled it until the two made eye contact.

“If I did begin to hate you Makoto, who else would I have left in this world? You answer me that right now!”

“Nobody,” Makoto replied as tears form around his eyes. “Kyoko, let me go. I don’t deserve to look at you.”

Kyoko refused his request and instead sat on his lap and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck. “Makoto, stop beating yourself up. Learn from this and control yourself better.”

“Kyoko,” Makoto said softly.

“Makoto, you’re the only man who has never hit me or walked out of my life. You are nothing like Fuhito or even my father. So, please, I ask you. If things go wrong, please never try and avoid me.”

“I promise,” Makoto said softly. “I’m sorry, Kyoko. I just felt-“

“Shhh,” Kyoko said, cutting Makoto off, wiping his tears away. “Listen to me, Makoto. Forget about it. I’m just happy that we are talking to each other again. I think this has been the longest time we haven’t spoken to each other since…” Kyoko stopped talking as she realised she was about to say Komaru’s name.

“The first night we met and Komaru’s funeral,” Makoto sighed. “Seven years, huh? That’s a long time when you think about it.”

“Indeed it is,” Kyoko said softly. “Makoto, it’s my turn to say sorry. I didn’t think before I began to speak.”

Makoto let out a small laugh. “Now that’s a first. You’re so smart and collective.”

“Collective?” Kyoko replied, laughing softly. “I was blushing a few times when we became friends.”

“You did?” Makoto replied, surprised. “You have hidden it well. Because I don’t recall you blushing at all. But for me, on the other hand. I couldn’t stop blushing.”

“Oh, I know,” Kyoko smiled. “Holding hands with a girl can do that to a guy.”

“Yeah yeah,” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes.

“Makoto, be honest with me here. There is anything that you dislike about our relationship?” Kyoko asked.

“Umm…it’s nothing big, but I do have one problem.”

“Which is?” Kyoko replied.

“That I’m the shorter one out of the two of us.”

Kyoko burst out laughing.

“Oh, come on, Kyoko, don’t laugh!” Makoto said, upset.

“I’m sorry,” Kyoko said, calming down. “I didn’t expect that.”

Makoto let out a sigh.

“Makoto, I don’t think you should let your height concern you, I love you for who you are. Plus, you never know we could still grow.”

“I doubt that I’m past that stage.”

“Don’t lose hope, Makoto,” Kyoko replied as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Makoto began to laugh. “Don’t lose hope. What a stupid thing for anybody to say. Honestly, people who believe in hope are stupid.”

“I agree,” Kyoko replied. “Hope leads to despair. Look at us.”

“True,” Makoto said softly. “Come on, Kyoko, we should go to bed.”

“Not yet,” Kyoko said. “You’re still due your birthday kiss and treat.”

“That can wait, all I ask for is for you, my fair lady, to spend the night with me.”

“I would love too,” Kyoko smiled.

A week later

Makoto was in the swimming pool doing some exercises. He was alone. He had avoided the class for the past week, Sayaka included. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was still getting over what happened a few weeks ago.

Makoto swam over to the shallow side and stood in the middle of the pool. He raised his arms as if he was ready to fight, and he punched into the air.

“If only that old bastard were still alive,” Makoto said darkly. Unknown to him, Sayaka had walked into the room, and she watched him punch the air. “It’s my fault that Kyoko’s hands are the way they are. If only I got to Fuhito’s house faster!” He let out a punch in anger.

Sayaka watched on in pain, Makoto was suffering from old wounds, and she couldn’t help him. “Naegi,” she said softly.

Makoto turned around and saw Sayaka at the door.

“Sayaka,” he replied as he put down his arms. He walked over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. “I’m guessing Kyoko told you where I was?”

“Yeah,” she replied, putting her hands together in front of her. “I wanted some time to pass for the both of us before we had this talk.”

“I accept that you’re mad with me, Sayaka, or do rather want me to call you Maizono?”

“Sayaka, please.”

“Then call me Makoto.”

“Fine,” she nodded. “Yes, I was mad with you. After Kirigiri spoke to me, and everything began to sink in. However, I couldn’t stay mad at you.”

“How come?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Because I love you.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Sayaka, come on. There is more to life than loving me!”

“Yes, I’m aware, but I can’t shake you off. My heart belongs to you. I’m beating a dead horse by this point. But…well, you know my feelings.”

“Sayaka, I tried to mould you!” Makoto said, annoyed.

“Yet, you saved me from Enoshima!” Sayaka snapped back. “She was trying to mould me into a slut to seduce you!”

_‘Hmm, I better keep that whole mess a secret from Maizono,_’ Makoto thought.

“If you hadn’t saved me when you did, then the whole class would have no doubt turn on me. Enoshima would have convinced you and Kirigiri. That I was the true mastermind and Enoshima just an ally.”

“But what I did to you was still wrong,” Makoto replied.

“Yes, it was, but you were teaching me self control. You were teaching me how I should act around you in order not to piss you off.”

Makoto stared at Sayaka in confusion. “I made you my slave without the name.”

“Yeah, I know, right here is a question for you, Makoto. Do you like me more now than you did a year ago?”

“Well, of course, I do because you have changed.”

“Yes, and that’s all thanks to you,” Sayaka replied.

_‘Fuck sake!’_ Makoto thought.

“Look Makoto, I want to be your friend no matter what, and I mean that. No. Matter. What!” Sayaka said firmly. “If you need to mould me then so be it!”

“You hear yourself, right?” Makoto said stunned.

“Yeah,” Sayaka nodded. “Makoto, I’ve given myself two whole weeks to think this over, and this is what I want. I’m your slave, bitch, or ever you want to call me. I want to be your right-hand woman.”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “I want us to be friends, that is all.”

Sayaka began to pout. “Please Makoto!”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes?”

“Yip,” Sayaka smiled. “You know it would be useful to have an idol in your inner circle after we fix the world.”

“I will think about it,” Makoto said. He wanted to say no, but he couldn’t be arsed to deal with Sayaka right now.

“Yes, thank you, Makoto,” Sayaka beamed. “Now, there is one more thing.”

“Which is?” Makoto replied.

“Are we still good for you to give me head pats?”

Makoto stared at Sayaka. _‘What have I done? I’ve broken her.’_

Sayaka began to blush. “I’ve…missed them. So, please can we continue them?”

“No, not today, maybe in the future,” Makoto replied.

“Oh I see,” Sayaka said dishearted. “Well, I better improve myself to earn those head pats.”

“Wait I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine,” Sayaka said softly. “I know your suffering from PTSD. Take as long as you need to recover. Well, I’m glad we have managed to clear the air. I better head, goodbye, Makoto.”

Sayaka left the room leaving Makoto very confused. “What is her damage?” He groaned. “She knows all the stuff I’ve been doing to her and yet she thinks it’s good for her?”

Makoto shook his head and jumped back into the pool and continued to punch the air again. He thought of Fuhito as target practice while he was doing this. Kyoko walked in.

“You’re meant to swim, not punch,” she said.

Makoto put his arms back down and turned to see his girlfriend. “I was keeping myself in shape, that’s all.” He walked over to the edge of the pool and leaned against the wall. “Maizono spoke to me just there.”

“I know.”

“You knew? Were you spying on us?”

“No of course not, I forced Maizono up here, so you two can finally talk. On her end, she felt pretty good about it. Dare I ask how things were on your side?”

“The stupid girl thinks me manipulating her is a good thing. Because I’m moulding her into a better person. Despite me trying her. What I did to her was plain wrong. She wants to be my right-hand woman.”

“Love makes you stupid and blind Makoto,” Kyoko replied bluntly.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed. “Maizono still wants to be my slave and still wants head pats. That girl is emotionally damaged.”

“Aren’t we all?” Kyoko replied. “Listen, I would suggest you keep Maizono on a tight leash. She may prove useful to us when we have the world under our thumb. But I will let you deal with her as you see fit.”

“As long I don’t act like your grandfather, I get it.”

A week later

Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were in the basement looking at the fully built 16 podiums that would be used for the trials.

“What do you think?” Junko asked. “Pretty good huh?”

“Yes, very smooth,” Kyoko replied. “But not as smooth as Makoto.”

“Hey!” Junko replied annoyed. “I pulled my finger out to get the last three done in two weeks.”

The couple burst out laughing.

“Anyway,” Junko said. “Now it’s time to move onto the next stage of my plan.”

“Which is?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m going to build my very own Monokuma control room,” Junko grinned.

“Monokuma control room?” Makoto replied, confused.

“Yeah,” Junko nodded. “I need a room where I can control Monokuma, and I have found the perfect place.”

“Where?” Kyoko asked, folding her arms.

“There is another room connecting to the data processing room. It’s in the back so that’s the room I will be using.”

“I don’t recall seeing another door within that room,” Makoto said.

“Is that not risky?” Kyoko said firmly. “The Headmaster uses the data processing room to contact the outside world.”

“Babe will you relax, geez!” Junko replied. “Everything will be fine ok. I promise.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes at Junko. Then she walked over to the throne and sat down on it.

“What is in that room by the way?” Makoto asked Junko.

“The one I’m using for my control centre?” Junko replied,

“Yes.”

“Rubbish, mostly. Old school files and that, nothing worthy of note.”

“Fair enough,” Makoto replied. He walked away from Junko to stand beside Kyoko. The latter stood up, allowing Makoto to sit down. Kyoko sat down on his lap sideways with one arm around the back of his neck.

Junko walked over to the couple. “Right, there is something else that I want to speak about. But you two won’t like it, but I don’t care.”

Makoto began to chuckle. “Oh great, don’t tell me Junko. Have you fallen in love with Taka, right? Or is it Owada?”

“Don’t make me puke!” Junko said sharply. “It’s about the killing game. I plan to have the whole event live to the world.”

Makoto and Kyoko both stared at Junko in disbelief. While the latter was waiting for the fuse to go out.

“But you can’t!” Makoto said firmly. “What about us? You’re going to unmask us with that little stunt!”

Junko folded her arms. “You two can’t stay in the shadows forever. Plus, it’s my game so my rules!”

“Junko think about what you are planning,” Kyoko said calmly. “Makoto and I are so close we do not want to fail now. Plus there is the Future Foundation to consider. If the game begins then no doubt, they will try and form a rescue plan to save the class.”

“One, both of you won’t fail. Two, I have thought of every possible outcome, and we will be fine. Babe have you forgotten we will have the Ulitmate Despair protecting the school.”

“It’s still something that I don’t want to happen,” Kyoko replied firmly.

Junko put her hands on her hips. “It would be a pretty dull game if nobody got to see the killing,” she grinned. “Anyway, I thought I would let you two know what is happening. For now, I’m going to bed.”

Junko let out a big yawn, and she began to stretch her body. She walked over to the elevator headed inside and went up.

“See that woman,” Makoto groaned. “I think she likes to scare us for no good reason.”

“Agreed,” Kyoko said softly. “But if she says we will be safe then I believe her. But as soon as the killing game goes live. We will be the most wanted criminals.”

“At least we will be good looking criminals,” Makoto joked. “My ahoge and your bum. We will be the best-looking criminals ever.”

Kyoko let out a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	9. The past hurts

Six months until

The Killing Game

Makoto was in the kitchen, grabbing a small snack. His mind still plagued how he acted last month. Makoto couldn’t believe he let himself slip that much.

Makoto was in deep thought while grabbing his food. He wasn’t aware that Jin had walked into the kitchen.

The older man went to the fridge to grab a can of juice, and it was only then Makoto noticed him. The latter turned to face his Headmaster.

The last time the two spoke, Makoto had a right go at him.

“Headmaster, could we speak in private?” Makoto asked. “I owe you an apology.”

“You owe me an apology?” Jin replied, surprised.

“Yes, I was out of order,” Makoto lied. In truth, Makoto wanted to apologies to Jin. Because he was no better than Jin or Fuhito. Which was upsetting Kyoko.

“You don’t need to apologies Naegi. You spoke how you felt about my actions, and I think everyone would be on your side.”

“But I would still like to give you one,” Makoto replied. “I want to be mature about this.”

“Very well then, please follow me, there is something I want to show you.”

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“It’s a picture,” Jin replied as he left the kitchen.

Makoto grabbed his crisps and left the kitchen. He followed Jin out of the cafeteria. However, instead of heading into the main school building. Jin led the pair up to the second floor of the dorms.

On this floor, this is where Jin and Mukuro dorm rooms were. Jin led the pair to his room. He opened the door and the pair headed inside.

The first thing that came to Makoto’s attention that was was no bed. _‘Where does he sleep?’_

The pair sat down at Jin’s desk, and Makoto notice that Jin had a picture on his desk.

“I accept your apology Naegi. However, I don’t deserve one,” Jin sighed. “The conversation we had a few months ago made me think long and hard.”

“No amount of thinking can change the past sir, trust me, I know,” Makoto replied.

“What do you think about Naegi?” Jin asked.

“My sister,” Makoto replied emotionless.

“Oh, I see,” Jin said, turning his head away. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“Not at all sir,” Makoto said. “Anyway, this the picture that you wanted me to see?”

Jin turned his head back to Makoto. “Yes, took a look at it.”

Makoto put the crisps on the desk and grabbed the photo and turned it around. His eyes lit up when he saw a young Kyoko maybe five years old? Her face was full of joy, happiness and hope. She was running to towards her father.

“She was five years old,” Jin said smiled. “That was the best moments I’ve had with her.”

“Who took the photo? Was it her mother?”

“No, it was a good old friend of mines, who now works with the Future Foundation. I’ve kept that photo with me for the past 14 years.”

“Does Kyoko know that you have this photo?” Makoto asked as he continued to look at Kyoko.

“No, I doubt she would care to be honest,” Jin sighed.

Makoto felt his heartache as looked at the photo. Kyoko was so happy. Her hands were pure, and it made him upset that Kyoko lost her happiness and hands. He put the photo down and sighed.

“Are you alright, Naegi?” Jin asked.

“Yes, just seeing the photo has upset me, that’s all. Kyoko looks so happy.”

Jin let out a saddened sigh.

Makoto stood up and grabbed his crisps. “I’m sorry, sir, I want to go.”

“Before you go Naegi, there is something else I want to show you. This will be important for you and Kyoko’s safety.”

Jin stood up and walked over to the wall. Makoto notices there was a keypad on the wall. He watched Jin punch in the password. Makoto eyes widened when he realised the password was Kyoko.

The wall began to open up, revealing a secret room.

“If something happens to this school. I want you to take yourself and Kyoko into this secret room. The password is Kyoko.”

Makoto stood there, stunned. First, it was the picture, then the secret room and password. It became apparent to him, that despite Jin’s faults. The latter loved his daughter, dearly.

“What about you?” Makoto asked.

“Kyoko’s life is important than mine. She is my daughter, and if there is anything that I can do fix our broken relationship is putting her life first before mine. If I have to die to ensure she lives, so be it!”

“I see,” Makoto said, turning away. “Thank you, Headmaster. I will keep that room in mind.” Makoto left the room. “She was so happy,” he muttered as he walked down the corridor. “How could that happiness be taken away from her?” Makoto reached the stairs and paused. “Where did it go all horribly wrong?”

Makoto shook his head and walked down the stairs. Then he headed for his dorm room to think. However, that plan soon fell apart as he saw Kyoko knocking on his door.

She turned her head and smiled at him. “There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

Makoto stared at her smile. Then he stared at her gloved hands.

Kyoko smile faded. “Are you ok?”

“Oh me…yeah,” Makoto said unconvincingly.

“Makoto what is wrong?” Kyoko replied as she folded her arms. “I can read you like an open book.”

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Come inside. We need to talk.” He pulled the key out of his trousers pocket and opened his door and the pair headed inside. Makoto closed the door behind him, and the pair sat on the bed. “Kyoko, were you happy as a child?”

“As a child?” Kyoko replied stunned as she looked at her boyfriend.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Was there a time before me that you were happy?”

“Yes, I was,” Kyoko replied. “What has brought this up?”

“I was speaking to your father a few minutes ago, and he showed me a picture.”

“I’m not going to bother and ask why you were speaking to my father again. But what was the photo?”

“It was you five years old running towards your father. Your face was full of hope, joy and happiness,” Makoto replied as he took a few seconds to speak again. “Your hands were pure.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she didn’t know how to. Her father had a picture of her after all this time?

“Kyoko, where did it all go wrong?” Makoto said weakly. “Why did all these awful things happen to us?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. Kyoko needed to see this photo, but she didn’t want to go near her father. She took her right glove off and held her hand in Makoto’s hand. “Makoto, we can’t look back. If we do-“

“We will get swallowed by despair,” Makoto said, finishing off the sentence. “I’m sorry, but it just as soon as I saw your face. It crushed me.”

“Don’t worry, I know how you feel, I’ve felt the same way with you.”

“You have?” Makoto said stunned.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Your mother used to show me photos of you when you were younger. That smile you had, the happiness you carried. It was killing me inside to know you could never be that happy ever again.”

“Kyoko,” Makoto said softly. He laid his head on her shoulder. “Those days are long gone,” he whispered.

“Yes, they are,” she sighed. “Makoto could you get me that photo?”

“I can, but I doubt your father will let me leave with it.”

“Tell him that I want to see it, and he will give it to you without question.”

“You sure that will work?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Yes it will, but I don’t want to see it right now. It can wait for a week or two.”

“Ok, oh there is one more thing. Your father’s dorm room has a secret room, and it’s password protected.”

“Interesting, any idea what the password was?”

“It was your first name.”

Kyoko froze for a few seconds. “Why my name?”

“It’s because he still loves you Kyoko,” Makoto replied. “The picture and the password it’s clear in my mind now. That he 100% still loves you.”

Kyoko grew quiet and began to think.

A week later

Junko was in the room behind the data processing room, clearing out junk. It was the early hours of the morning.

“Fuck me this please is a dump,” she groaned as the dust began to fly around the air. “I can’t believe how much shit is in this room.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” said a female voice.

Junko spun around to see Kyoko arms folded leaning against the door frame. “Oh hey Babe, enjoying would be the keyword here,” she said sarcastically. Junko turned back around to face the room. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yes, I’ve had a lot on my mind in the past week,” Kyoko replied.

“About what?” Junko replied as she grabbed a bunch of files.

“My father.”

“Ah, still having seconds thought about killing him?” Junko asked as she put the files in an empty box.

“I guess I am,” Kyoko sighed. “His actions as a father confuse me.”

“That is life in a nutshell Babe. Nothing is ever straight,” Junko replied. “If we knew the answer to everything. Then life would be boring.”

“But you’re already bored.”

“Oh yeah, I know, but I was making a point there,” Junko replied as she turned around to face Kyoko once again. “You still have less than six months to decide his fate. You still have time.”

“I know,” Kyoko sighed. “If I cry after his death, it will prove me if I still loved him.”

“Will you regret that choice if your emotions prove to be correct?”

“No,” Kyoko replied firmly. “I will use the anger of my past to push any regret away.”

Junko walked over to Kyoko, pulled the detective in for a hug. “Whatever choice you make, Muku, Sweetheart and I will support you 100%.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko whispered into Junko’s ear.

Junko broke the hug and went back to clearing out the junk.

“Are you aware that there is a second secret room within this building?” Kyoko asked.

Junko paused. “No, I was not aware.” The model turned around to look at Kyoko again. “So, where is it then?”

“In my father’s room. Makoto was in there last week, and he saw my father type in a password and saw the wall open.”

“Typed in a password?” Junko said, confused. “This is all news to me. Babe, I think your father installed that when he was getting this placed fixed up for the Lockdown. Where is your father’s room anyway?”

“The second floor of the dorms along with Mukuro’s room.”

“Nah that is news to me,” Junko replied. “The only secret room that I knew of was the second floor of the main building.”

“I see,” Kyoko said, looking down at the floor.

“Did Sweetheart manage to see what the password was?”

“He did, five letters, beginning with the letter K, can you guess what the password is?”

“Five letters and it begins with K,” Junko said, folding her arms. “Hmmm. Nah I’m struggling here Babe throw me another letter.”

“The letter O is at the end.”

Junko’s eyes widened and stared at Kyoko. “The password is your name?”

“You’re correct,” Kyoko nodded.

“Wow, I’m so smart,” Junko said as she did a small fist pump.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

“So your old man has your name as a password interesting. I will need to investigate the room when the time is right.”

“I might join you and investigate myself, anyway, do you need a hand?”

“With what?” Junko asked, confused.

“This room.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Junko replied. “I can manage. However, I could use your lips,” she grinned.

“I suppose it has been a while,” Kyoko replied softly. “Come here and seek your prize.”

Junko walked back over to Kyoko. She put her hands up the detective’s hips and leaned her lips over to Kyoko’s lips, and they connected.

It was a slow but passionate kiss.

“Mmmm, I’ve missed kissing you Babe,” Junko smiled as she kissed Kyoko on the cheek and returned to cleaning the room once again.

“I missed kissing you as well Junko. I will miss it when you pass away,” the detective sighed.

“About that,” Junko replied. “We need to talk about my death.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Kyoko asked.

“Nah, there is something that I need to speak to you and Sweetheart about. It involves Muku,” Junko said with no emotion in her voice.

Kyoko began to worry.

“Don’t worry, Muku is still in your care after I die.”

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief.

“I will speak to you both at the end of the month, alright.”

“Fine,” Kyoko replied.

“Thank you, right I better get on with this,” Junko said.

“I’m going to bed, goodnight,” Kyoko said as she walked away.

“Night Babe,” Junko replied. “I wonder how you and Sweetheart will take to my idea involving Muku,” she whispered.

A week later

Makoto was standing outside Jin’s room. He wasn’t sure if the Headmaster would in the room or up in the Headmaster office.

Makoto knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Jin shouted from the other side.

Makoto opened the door and walked in.

“Oh hello Naegi, can I help you with something?” Jin asked.

“Yes, would it be possible if I can take that photo for a few minutes,” Makoto replied.

Jin looked at him strangely. “For what purpose?”

“I told Kyoko about the photo, and she wants to see it.”

“Kyoko wants to see the photo?” Jin said, shocked.

“Yes, she did, I’m sure if she didn’t have her grudge against you she would be up here personally.”

“Take the photo,” Jin replied. He was hoping the photo would rekindle something in Kyoko’s heart.

“Thank you, sir, I promise to have the photo back with minutes,” Makoto replied as he walked over to the desk and picked up the photo.

“Take as long as you need,” Jin replied a little bit too quickly for Makoto’s liking.

Makoto turned around and walked out of the room. He headed downstairs and entered the dorm area and reached Kyoko’s dorm door and knocked on it.

Makoto waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

“Here you go,” Makoto said, handing Kyoko the photo.

“Come in please,” Kyoko said as she opened the door allowing Makoto to walk in. She closed the door behind him. Then she began to look at the photo.

“I…remember this day,” Kyoko said shocked. As she continued to look at the photo, a tear escaped from her eye and landed on the glass.

“Are you ok?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kyoko replied, holding herself together. “Just the memories of the past hitting me like a train.” Another tear hit the glass.

“Kyoko it’s ok to cry,” Makoto said softly.

“I will be fine, seeing this photo has caught me off guard. I remember this day very well, growing up with my father were the best moments of my life until everything turned to shit.”

She handed the photo back to Makoto.

“I thought you wanted more time to study?” He replied, surprised.

“It’s just a picture from 14 years ago there is nothing for me to study. But, thank you, Makoto for getting me this,” she smiled at him.

“No problems, I better hand this back,” he said. Makoto opened the door and left Kyoko’s room.

Kyoko burst into tears. “Why did you walk out of my life father? If you love me as you said you did, then why didn’t you come to visit me after you left?”

Kyoko felt her anger begin to build up. “Because you’re a fucking coward, that’s why you never visited me! You will die Jin Kirigiri!”

A week later

Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were in the secret room on the second floor.

“Right tell us this idea involving Mukuro,” Kyoko said as she leaned against a wall.

“Well…” Junko said as she looked at the ground. “I want her to be the one that kills me.”

“What?” Makoto replied, stunned.

While Kyoko looked on with interest.

“She deserves to be the one that kills me,” Junko replied, looking up at the couple. “I’ve been an awful sister and the only way in my eyes that I will ever be able to make it up to her. Is for her to kill me and get rid of me.”

“That won’t work,” Kyoko replied. “She loves you, and you would be giving her despair.”

“Yeah I know, but that’s where you guys come in, we agreed that you two would look after Muku yeah? I know both of you would help Muku get better. Plus let's be honest if I die, Mukuro will be truly free.”

“Not really,” Makoto replied. “Mukuro will latch onto us, looking for orders.”

“Don’t give me that crap Sweetheart,” Junko said, annoyed. “We both know as soon as I’m gone. Orders for Muku will be a thing of the past. The whole Master and Mistress will be removed. Look, all I ask is for you to look after Muku and help her get past my death.”

“That is unfair, Junko!” Makoto replied angrily. “You’re leaving us with your mess.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Junko replied, folding her arms.

“Yeah how about you fucking live? You’ve changed so has Mukuro. Instead of dying, how about you live on and help me and Kyoko build the world we seek. Also, grow a healthy sibling relationship with your sister.”

“Ain’t going to happen, my mind has already been made up. I will die, and it will be at my sister’s hands.”

“Argh! You’re so difficult to work with you know that!” Makoto replied.

“Makoto calm down!” Kyoko said firmly. “Junko has made her choice, and we should respect that.” Kyoko let out a small sigh. “So Junko, how do you plan to have Mukuro kill you?”

“I’m keeping that one close to my chest, however, I will tell both you when the time is right, sorry,” Junko replied.

“You’re a fucking joke. You know that!” Makoto growled. “Getting Mukuro to kill you and leaving her in a fucking planet that you destroyed! Do you not love your sister at all?”

“Hey, why the fuck are you getting all pissy with me?” Junko replied. “What the fuck have I done to you?”

“Komaru,” Kyoko sighed.

Makoto turned his head away head from Junko.

“Sweetheart listen to me,” Junko said.

“Don’t!” Makoto snapped. “If you want Mukuro to kill you. Then so be it. Don’t expect help from me. I’ve already killed a sibling, and I don’t want to help kill another one.”

Makoto walked out of the secret room, leaving Kyoko and Junko stunned.

“Well, that went slightly better than I expect,” Junko sighed.

“Better?” Kyoko said, surprised.

“Yeah, I thought both of you would have flipped out at me.”

“I’m annoyed with your plan, but it’s not my PTSD that you’ve trigger here. If you want Mukuro to be your killer. Then I don’t want any part of it. But as for the part after you die. I promise you that we will look after Mukuro. You have my word Junko.”

“Thanks, Babe,” Junko smiled. “I mean it. Please treat Muku better than I ever could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> A shorter chapter this time around. I plan to wrap this fic up in the next two chapters. So there will be a time skip.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	10. Monokuma

Months later

One month until

The Killing Game

It was July and the first anniversary of Class 78, Junko, Mukuro and Jin locking themselves inside the school.

The whole class apart from Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro were in the cafeteria having breakfast.

“It’s crazy to think we have been in here for a full year,” Leon said.

“Indeed,” Sakura replied. “I do feel regret from time to time.”

“So do I,” Aoi said sadly. “I’m safe in here, while my parents and little brother are out there.”

Byakuya slowly grabbed Aoi’s hand and looked at her. “When we get out of here. That will be the first we do, look for your family.”

“But what about your family?” Aoi asked.

“I don’t care about mine,” Byakuya said bluntly.

“Bro you shouldn’t say that,” Mondo said. “Not in times like this.”

“What I say is true,” Byakuya shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t care about them. Apart from my butler.”

“Hopefully he is still alive,” Aoi smiled. “So, I can hear any embarrassing stories about you.”

“Hardly.”

“When d-do you guys t-think we will get o-out?” Toko asked.

The class looked at each other, hoping someone would answer.

“I don’t know,” Taka sighed. “I thought we would be out by now. But things must still be bad outside. Given that the Headmaster hasn’t given us a single update.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we had to stay in here for another year,” Taeko said. “I think all of us have coped well.”

“Yeah but another year?” Mondo said.

“I think we can do it!” Chihiro said upbeat. “We are a close family. We can take anything on together.”

“Agreed,” Byakuya smiled warmly.

Sayaka looked around her friends and felt happy that everything was in good spirits. She saw Makoto and Kyoko walk into the cafeteria. If only she could stand by his side like Kyoko and the other two women could. But then which side would prefer being on? Her classmate's side or Makoto’s side?

“Hey Kirigiri, Naegi,” Aoi said, waving at the couple.

“Morning,” Makoto replied while Kyoko nodded at Aoi as the couple walked into the kitchen.

“I think we should throw a party,” Hiro said.

“For what purpose?” Hifumi asked.

“To celebrate that we have been in here for one year,” Hiro replied.

Byakuya shot a cold glare at Hiro. “Why on Earth would we celebrate a year being locked in this school when people are dying outside? Have you forgotten that your mother is outside in that nightmare?”

“I…” Hiro said before going quiet.

“Oh come on Togami don’t be hard on him,” Mondo replied. “I think Hiro is fully aware of what is happening outside. But the idea of having a small party sounds great.”

“I agree,” Taka replied. “It would keep the spirits high, plus when was the last time we had a small party?”

“With all of us present?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes,” Taka replied.

“Gosh, I think it was New Years,” Aoi said.

“Yeah I think Hina is right,” Chihiro said.

“Really?” Mondo said, shocked. “Man it’s been long. So, when should we host it?”

“At the end of the month!” Hiro said.

“Why then?” Aoi asked.

“I don’t know,” Hiro replied. “I thought it would be better if we held it at the end of the month.”

Taka looked around. “Any objections to Hiro’s idea and for the party to be at the end of the month?”

No one replied.

“Very well then, we will have a party at the end of the month,” Taka said.

“What party?” Makoto said as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

Sayaka smiled. “We are having a party at the end of the month. To celebrate one year being in this school?”

“Right,” Makoto replied. “Enjoy having the millions of dead on your conscious as you, and the others celebrate this party.” Makoto sat down at another table with his back facing the class.

“Somone is grumpy this morning,” Byakuya said under his breath.

Kyoko walked out of the kitchen and joined Makoto. Byakuya watched the pair, then he saw Kyoko turning her head to stare at him and the class.

“Makoto and I won’t be coming to this party,” Kyoko said.

“How come?” Aoi said as she looked at Kyoko.

“Because we are not interested, it’s as simple as that.”

“Guys come on!” Taka said. “Just one night.”

“Nope,” Kyoko replied firmly then she turned her head back around.

“We don’t need them,” Byakuya said as he turned his head back to face the class. “I think the party would be better without them.”

“Sadly, bro has a point,” Mondo sighed.

Hours later

Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro were having fun in the pool as they saw Chihiro walk into the room.

“Hey Naegi, Kirigiri have you two got a second?” Chihiro shouted.

Makoto and Kyoko swam over to the edge of the pool but never got out.

“What’s up?” Makoto asked.

“I was hoping to convince you and Kirigiri to go to this party at the end of the month. I think we should all be there. Including Enoshima and Ikusaba.”

“Kyoko made our feelings clear,” Makoto replied. “We are not going, please respect our wishes Fujisaki.”

“But,” Chihiro said sadly.

“I have spoken Fujisaki,” Makoto replied calmly.

“I understand.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said. “Fujisaki, just forget about us and what I said this morning and just enjoy the party alright.”

“But I can’t you and Kirigiri are part of the class. I want Enoshima and Ikusaba there as well. It would be wrong for us to have a party with you four.”

“I know, but our minds have made up, so please let's leave it at that.”

“Ok, I’m sorry to have bothered you the three of you,” Chihiro said sadly as he walked out of the room.

Makoto shook his head. “I feel bad now.”

“Getting soft in your old age are you?” Kyoko joked.

“Very funny,” Makoto replied. “I think it fits for us not to be there, considering what is going to happen next month.”

“You do have a point,” Kyoko replied. “The last party for the class before they lose everything. It’s best not to think about it.”

“I know,” Makoto sighed.

A week later

Makoto and Kyoko were in the elevator. Junko had told the pair go to the basement. She had a surprise waiting for them.

“I wonder what Junko is planning this time?” Kyoko asked.

“Maybe she is going to tie you up and seduce me or something,” Makoto joked.

“Well that would be indeed a surprise,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “I would be annoyed.”

“Because she would be stealing your boyfriend in front of you?” Makoto replied.

“No,” Kyoko shook her head. “It’s because I’m not involved.”

Makoto burst out laughing. “Yeah right, a threesome with you and Junko? Nice one Kyoko, my luck isn’t that great come on.”

“I’m being serious Makoto,” Kyoko replied. “I’ve kissed Junko enough times, having sex with her wouldn’t faze me.”

Makoto’s mouth dropped like a rock as the door opened.

“Careful,” Kyoko giggled as she raised her hand to push Makoto’s jaw up. “We wouldn’t want you to drool, would we?”

Kyoko walked out of the elevator and didn’t see Junko. “Hmm, she isn’t here.”

“But that bear is,” Makoto said, pointing at Monokuma who was sitting on the throne. “What did Junko call that stupid bear again? Monokuma was it?”

“Hey!” Monokuma said as he stood up by himself. Which caused the couple to jump.

“Fucking hell it spoke!” Makoto said stunned.

“It moved as well,” Kyoko added.

“Who are you calling stupid?” Monokuma said, jumping off the throne.

Makoto stood in front of Kyoko to protect her. “I’m calling you stupid,” Makoto replied.

“My name isn’t stupid. It’s MONOKUMA! Pupupupupupupu!”

“What the fuck is happening right now?” Kyoko said in disbelief. She and Makoto watched Monokuma walk around the podiums.

“I’m your new Headmaster, didn’t you hear?” The bear replied as he walked over to the couple.

“Ah right I get it now,” Makoto said as he got on his knees and picked up Monokuma. “This is a joke, isn’t it? Where is the off button?”

“Hey let me go Naegi!” Monokuma demanded.

Makoto ignored him and stood back up. “Tell me something, Monokuma. Where is Junko?”

“I will tell you if you put me down!”

“Nope, ain’t going to happen until you tell me first.”

Kyoko looked on. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Makoto you’re holding a talking bear.”

“Pupupupupu, I’m not just any bear. I’m the great Monokuma, now please Naegi let me go!” Monokuma demanded.

Kyoko put her gloved hand over her face. “I can’t believe how stupid I am. Junko, you’re on the fourth floor controlling this bear, aren’t you?”

“Geez, about time, I was wondering when you or Naegi were going to remember,” the bear replied. “Now please Naegi put me down.”

Makoto put Monokuma down, and the latter began to rub himself down.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes.

Monokuma began to chuckle. “Oh, it’s definitely happening alright. You were lucky, Naegi.”

“How?” Makoto replied.

“Because if people touch me, I go, BOOM!” The bear started to laugh.

“Oh shit that’s right, you’ve got a bomb inside you,” Makoto replied. “You wouldn’t be the first thing to go boom. When I touch Kyoko she goes boom as well,” he chuckled.

“Ewww gross,” Monokuma replied. “So, when do you guys think?”

Kyoko took her hand away and looked at Monokuma. “We are talking to a bear, and I don’t think words can describe how Makoto and I are thinking right now.”

“Wow geez, what a letdown,” Monokuma replied as he put his paws on his hips. “Right who wants the honour to hold me, and take up to my control centre?”

Makoto looked at Kyoko, and she shrugged her shoulders. Makoto grabbed Monokuma by the paw and lifted him.

“Hey, I hold me not left me!” Monokuma groaned.

Makoto ignored him and walked to the elevator with Kyoko following him.

The trio headed up to the fourth floor. By this point, Monokuma was a lifeless bear. They headed into the data processing room and saw Junko leaning against the door when led to Monokuma’s control room.

“So did you guys like Monokuma?” Junko asked with a small grin.

“Creepy ass bear more like,” Makoto replied as he placed the bear on the ground. “The others aren’t going to take him seriously.”

“They will trust me,” Junko giggled. “I can see someone stupid grabbing Monokuma and setting of the bomb that will scare the class.”

“So what happens if I pick up the bear in front of the class. Will you blow me up?”

“Yes,” Junko replied.

Kyoko raised her eyebrow at Junko.

“Only for the bomb to be dud of course, duh! Do you honestly think Sweetheart, that I would kill you? Please fuck no, I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Babe.”

“Hear the end of it?” Kyoko said, annoyed. “I would kill you if you pulled a stunt like that.”

“So a kiss is off the table then?” Junko giggled.

Makoto looked at Kyoko, and he kissed her slowly.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Junko groaned.

“Jealous?” Kyoko smirked.

“Very much so,” Junko replied. “That’s everything done by the way. This Killing Game is good to go.”

Makoto and Kyoko froze as they heard Junko’s words.

“Yip you two heard me correctly, some people are going to die next month!” Junko said laughed and clapped her hands together.

“Remember our deal?” Kyoko said firmly.

“Yeah yeah, you two will be fine, once ‘I die’ Muku will be there for you two if something terrible happens.”

“What is going to happen Mukuro?” Kyoko asked.

“Oh, she will fall through a hole on the floor, and she will land on pillows and other soft stuff. I do intend to play a record of a body hitting the ground to fool the others.”

“As long as she is safe,” Kyoko said.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Junko replied. Then she started to jump up and down. “OH, I CAN’T WAIT!”

“Will you keep your voice down!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Sorry Babe, I’m just so excited.”

Two weeks later

Class 78 were in the cafeteria having the party they agreed to have.

“It’s a shame,” Aoi sighed. “Naegi, Kirigiri, Enoshima and Ikusaba didn’t want to join us.”

“Should we be shocked?” Taka replied.

“No,” Taeko said. “I think we should all know by now how the couple operates. But since a year has passed since we have been locked in here. What do you all make of our guests?”

“You mean Enoshima and Ikusaba?” Mondo replied. “Despite Enoshima being a troll from time to time. She has been harmless while Ikusaba has not once caused a problem.”

“Yet,” Byakuya said. “Always beware of the silly and quiet ones.”

“I worry about Enoshima,” Leon said. “She would prank you at a seconds notice. But Ikusaba is fine. But I do think if you annoy Naegi or Kirigiri. Ikusaba will snap.”

“Agreed,” Byakuya replied. “Did anyone else that Enoshima vanished for a few weeks at a time?”

“Yes, I noticed that,” Hifumi said. “I pointed that out to Lady Taeko.”

“Do you g-guys think she f-fell out with Naegi and Kirigiri?” Toko asked.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Mondo said. “I don’t think Naegi nor Kirigiri could be able to keep their sanity with her.”

Sayaka looked around, and only she knew the truth.

“Nobody could,” Sakura said. “But it appeared that the couple had a certain hold on Enoshima.”

_‘Oh how wrong, you are Ogami,’_ Sayaka thought.

“Enoshima was nice to me,” Chihiro added. “She allowed me to take photos of her and helped me get a few photos of Kirigiri with help from Naegi.”

“Enoshima never tried to prank me,” Hiro said.

“Who would try to prank you?” Byakuya replied.

“I would,” Taeko smirked. “For a laugh.”

“Not cool!” Hiro replied.

The room went quiet for a few seconds.

“Does anyone think we will die in here?” Hiro asked. The whole class looked at him. “What? We could die by a heart attack or something?”

“Well that’s one way to ruin the mood,” Byakuya said annoyed.

“Hiro does have a point,” Taka sighed. “We might be safe from the dangers outside. But we can still die by natural ways.”

“I don’t see us dying,” Byakuya said firmly. “All of us are healthy.”

“Can we stop talking about death here!” Aoi said, annoyed. Then she shook her head. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t want this party to be on a downer.”

The room went quiet again.

Byakuya looked around, and he raised his glass. “I want to make a toast. To us, and our family during these difficult times.”

Aoi raised her glass, and the rest of the class raised their glasses.

“When we leave this school, together we will make the world better again,” Byakuya said. “Together, as long-time friends, our friendship will never break. We will help defeat despair and make the world a better place than it was before.”

“Hell yeah!” Mondo cheered. “We will never beat defeated.”

“Together, we can’t!” Taka added.

“As long as we have each other, we will be untouchable!” Taeko smiled.

“Class 78!” Aoi cheered.

“Class 78!” Everyone cheered together.

Junko walked into the cafeteria. “Oh shit sorry guys. I hope I’m not running anything.”

“No, it’s fine,” Aoi replied with a smile.

“Ah cool, I just nip to the kitchen,” Junko replied. When she got inside, she couldn’t help but smiled. She heard every word and couldn’t wait to see the class be ripped apart. “How despairful,” Junko giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Another small chapter before the final chapter.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	11. The fall of Class 78

The night before

The Killing Game

Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro were in the secret room. Makoto and Kyoko tried their best to ignore what was going to happen tomorrow. But their minds often slipped and they felt cold.

“Right!” Junko grinned. “Here is the plan. Everyone will be knocked with the memory wipe drug. It doesn’t matter who does down first or where. As long as everyone gets knocked out, we are gold.”

“Do we need to help?” Makoto asked.

“Nah,” Junko replied. “Muku and I will deal with the drugs. You two can chill in your rooms if you like.”

Makoto began to rub his face.

“Having second thoughts, Sweetheart?”

“No,” he replied. “Just hearing it sounds awful.”

“Of course it is,” Junko giggled. “What about you, Babe? How are you holding up?”

“Cold, to be honest,” Kyoko replied. “I want this over and done with.”

“Fair enough, and what about your father? I need to know.”

“I will give you my decision tomorrow I promise,” Kyoko said, looking down at the floor.

“Fine,” Junko replied, knowing not to push the subject further. “Now, once the class has been knocked out. I want all bodies on the first floor.”

“Why?” Makoto asked.

“Duh, all of you are going to meet each other for the ‘first’ time duh!” Junko giggled.

“You’re sick. You know that, right?” Makoto replied.

“Sweetheart, you fucking love it.”

Makoto shook his head. “I wonder who will be the first one to fall tomorrow.”

“How about I let you pick Sweetheart.”

“Me?” Makoto said, shocked. “Umm…”

“Why not Maizono?” Kyoko said.

“Wow, good call Babe!” Junko grinned.

“Maizono will be easy prey once she learns that me and Makoto having been fighting,” Kyoko smiled.

“Huh?” Junko replied as her grin fell off her face.

“If Maizono learns that we have been fighting, say that Makoto thinks I’ve been cheating on him. Maizono will latch onto Makoto quicker than Junko does a for a kiss.”

“Hey, I’m pretty quick for a kiss! Plus, Maizono isn’t that dumb.”

“Trust me this will work, Makoto what do you say?”

Makoto looked at the ground and thought for a few seconds. “Fine, I’m in tell me what I need to do.”

The next day

Sayaka Maizono falls

Sayaka was walking towards the cafeteria when she heard two people shouting at each other. She ran to the door and saw Makoto getting pulled back by Mondo. While Kyoko was getting held back by Sakura.

A little smile appeared on Sayaka face. She was finally going to get her hands-on Makoto. Kiyotaka walked up to the cafeteria and walked pass Sayaka.

“I heard shouting,” Taka said. “I demand to know what happened.”

“Bro I don't know,” Mondo replied, still holding Makoto. “We were all sitting in here as normal then Makoto and Kirigiri snapped at each other.”

Taka felt this was odd. He looked at Makoto and then Kyoko. “What's going on, you two? This is the first time we have ever seen you and her like this?” He asked.

“It's nothing, Taka. We are just stressed about being stuck in here that's all,” Makoto said. “Please let me go, Mondo, I need to go for a walk.”

Mondo looked at Taka, and the latter nodded. Mondo let go of Makoto, and the later stormed out of the cafeteria with Sayaka chasing after him.

“Makoto! Wait up,” Sayaka said.

Makoto stopped and turned around. “What is it, Sayaka! I'm not in the mood.”

Sayaka took a few steps back.

“Sayaka, I'm sorry,” he sighed. “I have this feeling that Kyoko is cheating on me. That's why I'm annoyed.”

Sayaka was left shocked. She felt with certainty that Kyoko would never go behind his back.

“Makoto, I'm sorry to hear that.”

Makoto began to chuckle. “You're not sorry, you been waiting for two years to get your hands on me,” he said sheepishly.

Sayaka began to blush.

“Hey, Sayaka want to head up to the 5th floor just me and you?”

Sayaka couldn't believe her luck. “Sure, of course, just for a walk I take?”

“I was thinking something else, but a walk will do,” he said as he walked towards the stairs with Sayaka close behind.

The pair made it to the 5th floor.

“Do you think we will ever make it out alive?” Makoto asked Sayaka.

“Alive?” She said, confused.

“Yeah, I mean what's happens if the despair doesn't stop and we have to live here for the rest of our lives.”

“To be honest Makoto, I haven't given it much thought,” Sayaka honestly. “I'm sure despair will be beaten one day. We can't lose hope.”

Makoto began to chuckle. “I agree we can't lose hope. It's up to us to rebuild the world once we get out.”

Sayaka nodded, and she felt his hand on her arm.

“Hey, Sayaka let's go into a classroom.”

Many thoughts filled her head, and she was getting excited. They got to a classroom, Makoto opened the door and went inside with Sayaka getting pulled in. Then she felt a needle going into her neck, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

“Good work, Mukuro, were you waiting long?” Makoto asked.

Mukuro smiled for a few seconds she enjoys getting praise from Makoto and Kyoko.

“No Master Makoto I wasn't.”

“Mukuro,” Makoto sighed. “How many times must I tell not to call me master.”

“Sorry Makoto sister’s orders,” Mukuro replied sheepishly. “May I say something?”

“Mukuro, you don't need to ask, talk freely,” he said softly.

“You do realize that you and Mistress Kyoko have changed a lot since meeting my sister.”

Makoto tilted his head in surprise. “Change a lot? In what way you've got me listening.”

“Well first off, you and Mistress couldn't stand my sister and fast forward a year and a half. All three of you have become close. Secondly, you and Mistress would never agree to this killing game if this was a year and a half ago.”

“So, what's your point Mukuro?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I care a lot about you and Mistress Kyoko. I'm not just saying this because I'm being made to serve you and her. The pair of you have been nothing but kind to me, and it's been refreshing.”

Makoto crossed his arms and chuckled. “Well look at you Mukuro, you’re finally admitting that your sister treats you like trash.” The older twin didn't reply as she looked at the ground. “Tell me something, Mukuro. What would you do if me and Kyoko killed Junko.”

In a flash, Mukuro pulled a pocket knife from her trouser pocket, and she held the knife at Makoto throat.

“If ever try something like that and you and Kyoko will die,” Mukuro said coldly. Makoto was unmoved he had seen enough knife’s in his lifetime.

“Do it kill me!” He whispered. Mukuro gripped her knife tighter as she moves it to Makoto skin. “I can command you to do it.”

Mukuro hand started to shake, and she dropped the knife.

“Disappointing!” Makoto said coldly. “You can't even follow basic commands. Junko was right. You are a stupid, useless tool.” Makoto’s eyes opened wide as he said those words. “Mukuro, I'm sorry for saying that please forgive me.”

“It's...fine Makoto, I'm used to it by now,” Mukuro replied sadly.

Makoto heart was filled with regret. He pulled Mukuro in for a hug.

“You’re right Mukuro, I have changed.”

The pair stayed like that for a few seconds, and he let go.

Makoto looked down at Sayaka unconscious body. “You never had a chance Sayaka I'm sorry,” he said. “Come on Mukuro let's leave her till we are ready.”

Kiyotaka Ishimaru falls

Kyoko and Junko were on the second floor looking for a target.

“Hey Babe, do you think anyone is in the swimming pool?” Kyoko asked.

“Hina might be in the pool, I never saw her in the cafeteria.”

“Do you think she is with rich boy?”

“That is a possibility,” Kyoko replied.

“Hey, Kirigiri!” Taka shouted behind them.

Kyoko turned around and watched Taka climb the stairs.

“We need to talk now,” he said.

“I’d rather not,” Kyoko replied.

“I think we do, now what the hell is going on? You walked out of the cafeteria without giving Mondo or me a proper reason as to your fight with Naegi.”

“Wait, you two were fighting?” Junko said, shocked.

“Every couple fights it’s only natural,” Kyoko replied bored.

“Natural?” Taka said horrified. “You two need to be pulled back and separated.”

“Look,” Kyoko sighed. “Will you leave me alone if I told you the whole story?”

“You have my word,” Taka replied.

“Right follow me into the classroom then,” Kyoko said. She walked into an empty classroom.

Taka followed Kyoko with Junko behind him. Once the trio was in the class. Kyoko stared at Taka.

“Nighty night Taka,” Junko giggled as she pulled out the memory wipe drug and stabbed him in the neck.

Kyoko watched Taka’s eyes become lifeless as Junko pulled the needle out, and both women watched Taka’s body fall to the floor.

“Oh boy, that felt good!” Junko giggled.

Hifumi Yamada falls

Makoto and Mukuro were on the third floor.

“I wonder if Yamada is in the art room?” Makoto said.

The pair walked over the art room. Makoto knocked on the door and opened it.

“Hello Naegi, Hello Ikusaba,” Hifumi said, looking at the pair before he went back to his drawings.

“Hello, Yamada, what are you drawing?” Makoto said, walking towards the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

“Nothing important, just a few drawings of Lady Taeko and I after we get out of this school.”

Mukuro slowly walked around without Hifumi noticing her. She stood behind him.

“Do you two plan to get married and have kids?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, Lady Taeko said to me that she wants to be a mother to three happy children with me as the proud and happy father.”

“Oh…” Makoto said as he put his head down.

“Something wrong, Naegi?” Hifumi asked.

“Oh nothing,” Makoto replied. “Good night Yamada.”

“Huh?” Hifumi replied as he felt a needle go into his neck. Then he slumped over the desk.

“There goes that future,” Makoto sighed. “Good work Mukuro.”

Aoi Asahina falls

Kyoko and Junko were still on the second floor as they headed over to the swimming pool. Once they got inside, they saw Aoi swimming back and forth.

“Hey, Hina!” Kyoko shouted.

Aoi stopped swimming and looked at the door there she saw Kyoko and Junko standing next to the pool. She swam over towards the two girls but stayed in the pool.

“Hey, guys can I help you with something?” Aoi asked.

“Yes, you can,” Kyoko said. “Did Makoto come into this room at all? We have a bit of a fight this morning, and it’s my fault. I’m trying to look for him so that I can say sorry.”

“Nope I never saw him sorry,” Aoi said as she climbed out of the pool. “Let me get dried and dressed. So I can help you find him. Is that ok?”

“By all means, the more people I have, the faster we can find him.”

“Cool, I will be five minutes,” Aoi said as she left the pool room to head into the changing room.

Kyoko and Junko left the pool room as well and stood outside the changing rooms.

“I wonder how Muku and Sweetheart are getting on?” Junko said quietly.

“Hopefully they are good ok. We will need to take on Owada and Ogami last together.”

“Don’t worry, I told Muku just that,” Junko replied.

The pair waited for a few minutes, and they saw Aoi leave the room in her blue dolphin shorts, a red tracksuit jacket over a white tank top.

“Right guys I’m ready!” Aoi said with a fist pump. “Let’s find us a Makoto Naegi.”

“Before we go,” Kyoko replied. “I do have one question for you.”

“What is it?” Aoi asked.

“See if you lost your memories, would you be able to fall in love with Togami again?”

“Yeah…I think I can,” Aoi replied, weirded out by the question. “I might find him annoying at first, but I’m sure I can fall in love with him again.”

“I see, well let’s put that theory to the test then shall we?” Kyoko replied emotionless.

“Kirigiri what are you talki-“ Aoi said but stopped as she felt a needle go into her neck.

Junko pulled the needle out as she watched Aoi fall to the floor. “Hey Babe, open the changing room door so that I can dump Hina’s body in there.”

Kyoko opened the door and watched Junko drag Aoi’s lifeless body into the charging room.

Byakuya Togami falls

Makoto and Mukuro were on the second floor. They saw Kyoko and Junko walk over to them.

“Junko, we have got Maizono and Yamada,” Makoto said.

“Cool, we have got Taka and Hina,” Junko replied.

“Ok, I’m going into the library to see if Togami or Fukawa are there.”

“Cool, keep safe you two.”

Kyoko and Makoto looked at each before heading their separate ways.

Makoto and Mukuro walked into the library, and they saw Byakuya reading a book.

“Togami have you got a second?” Makoto asked.

“Not really, I’m reading as you can see,” Byakuya replied bluntly.

“I will make it worth your while,” Makoto replied as he sat down next to Byakuya.

“Humor me Naegi,” Byakuya said as he put down the book.

“Do you want to know the real reason why Kyoko and I became friends with Junko and Mukuro?” Makoto asked.

“Because they are freaks like you and Kirigiri?” Byakuya replied.

Makoto chuckled. “Wrong, it’s because they understood us. Took their time with us. While you and the others just rushed in without thinking about our thoughts. But there was something that made us become friends with Junko.”

“Which was?”

“The world.”

“The world?” Byakuya replied, confused.

“Yes, Junko and Mukuro are the founding members of the Ulitmate Despair. Junko destroyed the world and lured Class 77B into despair.”

Byakuya studied Makoto’s face felt the latter was bluffing. “I never took you for a jokester Naegi. I didn’t think humour was a part of your DNA.”

“Oh I’m not joking Togami,” Makoto replied emotionless. “When do I ever joke?”

Byakuya began to feel fear, and he had to pick his next moves carefully. “So, are you and Kirigiri with the Ultimate Despair then?”

“Looking from the outside yes we are, in reality, we are not,” Makoto replied. “Junko came to us after finding out who Kyoko and I were. She offered us a broken world from which Kyoko and I could rebuild in our image.”

“For what purpose?”

“A world of peace and harmony, no killings or crimes. A utopia if you will.”

“Right good luck with that,” Byakuya replied unimpressed. “We won’t let you, Enoshima, Ikusaba and Kirigiri get away with this crime!”

“That’s where you are wrong, Togami,” Makoto smirked. “Right now, Junko is taking down everyone as we speak and wiping their memories in the process. Hina has been one of those people thus far.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened in fear and stood up. But he failed to notice Mukuro as she stabbed him in the neck and he fell back onto the chair.

Makoto looked at Byakuya. “Let’s see if you will treat Hina with the same respect with your memories gone eh Togami?”

Taeko Yasuhiro

Taeko was on the third floor. She was planning to spend the day with her lover. Going to this school was one of the best things that have ever happened to her.

Taeko used to be cold and alone, but she met Hifumi and Class 78. She couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend and friends.

She walked into the art room, and her body overcame with panic as she saw Hifumi slumped on the desk.

Taeko ran over and began to shake her boyfriend. “Hifumi are you ok? Speak to me!”

Hifumi didn’t reply. She put her hand on his wrist and felt his pulse.

“Ok he is still alive, but what has happened? Is he ill? I will need Owada or Ogami to help me pick him up.”

Taeko ran out of the room and rushed downstairs and bumped into Kyoko and Junko.

“Yasuhiro what is wrong?” Kyoko asked.

“Hifumi…is…unconious in the art room,” Taeko replied, breathing heavily.

“Geez let’s go and help him,” Junko said.

“We need Ogami or Owada,” Taeko replied.

“Calm down,” Kyoko replied. “What happened to your poker face? Do you want to show the others your soft side?”

“I don’t care!” Taeko replied, annoyed. “Hifumi is in some kind of trouble.”

“Geez relax,” Junko said. “Let’s go up and see what is wrong with him then we will go and find Ogami, alright?”

Taeko could only nod, and the trio headed back upstairs and went into the art room.

Kyoko checked Hifumi pulse. “He seems ok. Did he have any trouble sleeping?”

Not that I’m aware,” Taeko replied.

“Does he stay awake at night doing his drawings and write fanfics?”

“Sometimes, but I’ve never found him like this before,” Taeko said worriedly.

“I see,” Kyoko replied as she walked to the door. She turned around and leaned on the frame of the door. “I’m surprised you’re showing this much concern. You’ve changed a lot.”

“That’s because of Hifumi and my friends, they have helped me become more accepting.”

“Would you not like to return to the person you were before. Cold, hard to read. Celestia Ludenberg?”

“I don’t need that stupid name any more,” Taeko sneered. “I’ve outgrown it and my stupid ways.”

“Interesting, shame you don’t have a choice,” Kyoko replied.

“What are you talking about?” Taeko replied then she felt a needle go into her neck.

Junko pulled the needle out watching Celestia Ludenberg slumping on top of Hifumi’s back.

“Goodbye Taeko Yasuhiro and welcome Celestia Ludenberg,” Junko giggled.

Leon Kuwata falls

Makoto and Mukuro were on the fourth floor, ready to check the music room to see if they can find Leon.

Luck was on their side as they saw Leon jamming out on an electric guitar. Leon stopped as he saw the pair.

“Oh, hey guys,” Leon smiled. “Are you here to hear me rock this room?”

“Of course, please show me what you can do,” Makoto smiled.

Leon grinned and started to play the guitar. Much to Makoto’s surprise, he found Leon to be pretty good.

“OH YEAH!” Leon shouted. “How was that?”

Makoto began to clap. “That’s pretty impressive.”

“Thanks, Naegi it means a lot,” Leon smiled.

“No problem, there was a reason I’ve come up to see you by the way.”

“What’s up?” Leon asked.

“Maizono has lost the plot, and she is swimming naked in the pool.”

Leon’s eyes lit up. “Fuck really?”

Makoto nodded.

“Dude, why didn’t you say sooner?” Leon groaned. He put down the guitar and rushed to the door. “Come on, let’s go!”

Makoto walked into the middle of the room. “I was lying.”

Leon turned around to focus on Makoto. “Dude that is not cool!”

“Sorry, Kuwata,” Makoto replied.

Leon felt a needle go into his neck and his world became blank. Mukuro pulled out the needle, and she watched Leon crash to the ground.

Yasuhiro Hagakure falls

Hiro was walking around the second floor looking for something to do.

“I will go and annoy Togami,” he said. “It will be fun to see Togami annoyed. I wonder if he is in the library?”

“Hey Hiro,” said a male voice.

Hiro turned around to see Makoto and Mukuro walking down from the third floor.

“Oh hey, Naegi have you seen Togami?”

“Yes, he is in the library, have you seen Kyoko by the way?”

“Sorry man I haven’t,” Hiro replied.

“It’s fine. Maybe she is in the library now grabbing a book. Mukuro and I will walk with you.”

“Cool,” Hiro smiled, and the trio walked to the library. Hiro opened the door and walked inside, and he saw Byakuya unconscious on the chair. “Togami are you ok?”

Mukuro whipped out the needle and stuck it into Hiro’s neck, and his world was engulfed with darkness.

Toko Fuwaka falls

Toko had just reached the second floor. She was heading to the library to read books and gain ideas for a romance novel she was keen to write on. She came across, Makoto and Mukuro, who was walking from the library.

“Hello Naegi, h-hello Ikusaba,” Toko said.

“Hello Fuwaka,” Makoto replied emotionless. “Going to the library?”

“Yes,” Toko said nervously.

Makoto moved out of the way. “On you go,” he said.

Toko walked past the pair and got the door. She opened it and walked inside, and she nearly let out a scream, but her mouth was covered by Mukuro’s hand. Then she felt a needle go into her neck and her world went dark.

Chihiro Fujisaki falls

Chihiro was in the cafeteria on his laptop when he saw Makoto walk in with Mukuro.

“Oh hey Naegi, are you ok? I heard what happen with Kirigiri from Mondo,” Chihiro said.

“Yeah we are fine, we cracked a little that’s all. What are you up to?” Makoto asked with a tint of sadness in his voice.

“I’m working on a program called Alter Ego,” Chihiro smiled. “Would you like to see?”

“Another time Fujisaki,” Makoto sighed. “I need your help.”

“Sure,” Chihiro smiled again. “Let me save my work.” He clicked a few buttons and closed the laptop.

By this point, Makoto had walked up to Chihiro while Mukuro stayed out of sight of the programmer.

“How can I help you, Naegi?” Chihiro smiled.

Makoto looked away. “I’m sorry for doing this to you.”

Chihiro looked confused then he felt a neck go into his neck.

Makoto heard Chihiro’s body land on the table. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Mondo Owada falls, and Sakura Ogami falls

Mondo and Sakura were in their respective male and female training rooms. Outside stood Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro.

“So how are we going to play this?” Junko asked.

“For Ogami, it will be easy just be reading to trip her up,” Kyoko replied. She opened the female training room and looked inside to see Sakura weight lifting. “Ogami.”

Sakura stopped and turned her head to see Kyoko standing at the door. “Hello Kirigiri, I hope you are in a better mood this time around?”

“Enough about me, Hina needs your help. All hell has broken loose. Togami has punched her after she caught him kissing Yasuhiro.”

“What?” Sakura said in disbelief.

“Hina is in tears, and she needs you now. Togami is in the cafeteria with Yasuhiro with Taka keeping an eye on them. While I’m here to get you.”

Sakura put down the weights. “Where is Hina?”

“Swimming pool, I’m going down to the cafeteria to investigate and learn the truth behind this mess.”

Kyoko turned around and walked away.

Sakura followed her, but she didn’t see Junko’s leg hanging out, and she tripped over the leg. Sakura fell to her hands and knees. She looked up to see Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro looking down at her.

Junko began to giggle as she got on her knees and stabbed Sakura in the neck. Junko pulled the needle out and watched Sakura fall to the floor.

“One more to go,” Junko grinned.

Makoto shook his head. He opened the male’s training room and saw Mondo doing push-ups. The latter was in the zone and didn’t notice Makoto.

“Quick Mukuro,” Makoto said quietly.

Mukuro rushed into the room and put her foot on Mondo’s back and pushed down.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Mondo said, annoyed.

Mukuro got to her knees and quickly stabbed Mondo in the neck as his body became lifeless.

“Wooooo!” Junko said, jumping up and down as she watched the final member of Class 78 go down.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I will help move some of the bodies, but I need to speak to my father.”

“Cool, let’s get Maizono’s body first,” Junko grinned.

30 Minutes later

As Makoto, Junko and Mukuro were moving bodies around. Kyoko went to her father's office.

She knocked on the door, and she went in. Kyoko saw her father at his desk. Jin was surprised to see his daughter, but he was also happy.

“Hello Kyoko,” he said warmly. “How are you?”

Kyoko took the empty chair at the desk and sat down. “I'm doing fine, thank you.”

The pair looked at each other, and Jin looked away.

“I'm sorry for not being there for you four years ago,” he said with regret. “I didn't think you wanted to see me at all, that's why I stayed away.”

“That would have been the case father,” she said her eyes locked on her father. “But if you showed your face just once. Then I knew that you would have cared.”

“Kyoko I'm truly sorry.”

“Are you really, though?” She said. “My grandfather slapped me silly for years if I ever stepped out of line. He even ruined my hands. All because I wanted a life and not to become a cold-hearted detective just like him.”

“I knew your grandfather was angry with me for not following the family code. But I never thought for one second that he ever lay a finger on you.”

“Well, he took his anger out on me, because of you father.” She took off her gloves, and Jin saw her scarred hands, he felt sick. “I blame you father for these hands. If you had stayed or even took me when you with after you left. None of this would have happened.”

Jin was speechless and racked with guilt.

“We are done here, goodbye, father.” She said she got up from the chair.

“Wait Kyoko can't we talk this out?”

“You had that chance four years ago, but you never showed up.” She said in anger, and she left the room.

She saw Junko leaning against the wall.

“You ok?” Junko asked, sounding concerned.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Kyoko replied.

“So, what's it gonna be Babe?” Junko asked.

Kyoko looked at Junko and smiled. “Kill him.”

Junko wrapped her arms around Kyoko. “You sure?” She whispered.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Kyoko said as she started to cry. “He wasn't there for me in the past. I don't need him now,” she sobbed.

Junko tightens her grip on Kyoko to comfit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Dark ending I know. But everyone knew it was going to happen. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
